Non omnis moriar
by Mrocznusss
Summary: Alternatywa. Lord Voldemort wygrywa pierwszą wojnę i przejmuje Ministerstwo razem ze swoimi śmierciożercami. Społeczeństwo składa się w większości z czarodziejów czystej krwi i nielicznych półkrwi, którzy sobie na to zasłużyli. W tej nieprzyjemnej rzeczywistości żyje też James Potter, który stara się okiełznać swoją nie-do-końca-nieżywą aurorską paranoję.
1. Ustawa o wilkołakach

James Potter czuje się zmęczony. Powolnym ruchem przesuwa okulary na czubek głowy i rozmasowuje nasadę nosa, oczekując ulgi, która nie nadchodzi. Przed nim leży szkic nowej, jeszcze bardziej restrykcyjnej ustawy o wilkołakach, który sam przed chwilą skończył pisać, ale nie ma ochoty więcej na niego patrzeć. Nieprzyjemne ćmienie w głowie odbiera mu nawet chęć, by otworzyć okno i pozbawić swój gabinet smrodu niewietrzonego pomieszczenia.

Podświadomie chce, by równo zapisane kartki zniknęły. By restrykcyjne paragrafy („wilkołaki mają obowiązek niezwłocznie poinformować innych o swojej chorobie", „każdy wilkołak ma obowiązek wpisać się do Narodowego Rejestru Wilkołaków i dbać o aktualność zamieszczonych w nim danych", „każdy wilkołak, który zaatakuje magicznie uzdolnioną istotę, podlega natychmiastowej karze śmierci") w cudowny sposób zniknęły, razem z całą ustawą, którą tworzy od początku tygodnia. James zwyczajnie nie chce nad tym pracować.

Jego własny żołądek wybudza go ze smutnego marazmu. Oprócz niecałego kubka kawy wypitego o wpół do szóstej nad ranem nie miał nic w ustach. Wskazówka ustawiona na godzinie trzeciej daje mu do zrozumienia, że to zdecydowanie zbyt długo i nawet jeżeli Rowle oczekuje szkicu punkt siedemnasta, najlepiej poprawionego i gotowego do druku, James nie zamierza głodować do końca własnej zmiany i decyduje się pójść do ministerialnej stołówki.

Jeszcze przed wyjściem chowa ustawę do ostatniej szuflady w biurku i zabezpiecza zaklęciem, wiedząc, że to objaw lekkiej paranoi, ale nie może się jej oduczyć. Może też nie chce, sam już nie jest pewien. Zostawia otwarte okno i wychodzi.

Ten, kto projektował rozkład pomieszczeń w Ministerstwie, musiał być pijany. James nie ma co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Jego biuro mieści się na trzecim piętrze, bo i całe trzecie piętro odpowiada za magiczne istoty i nikt niczym innym się tutaj nie zajmuje. Stołówka jest za to na minus czwartym, razem z częścią księgowości i kasą, co nie ma dla niego najmniejszego sensu.

James nie lubi opuszczać swojego piętra, a nawet własnego gabinetu, gdzie może jeszcze udawać, że jest w całkiem innym miejscu i nie otaczają go śmierciożercy, posyłający sobie nawzajem sztuczne uśmiechy i fałszywe komplementy. Gdy siedzi w swoich ciasnych, niebiesko-granatowych czterech ścianach, a za oknem widać wiecznie zakorkowaną ulicę, jest w stanie nakłamać sam sobie, że wcale go tutaj nie ma.

Wchodzi do windy, ciesząc się w duchu, że jest pusta i opiera się o ścianę. Żelazna krata zasuwa się z przykrym jękiem, a chwilę później cała kabina jedzie do tyłu, w głąb tunelu, a on zamyka oczy.

Nie powinien tak o nich myśleć. To już nie są śmierciożercy. To wysocy urzędnicy, szefowie departamentów, a nawet laureaci orderów Merlina. Nie są już mordercami, zwyrodnialcami i fanatykami. Teraz to wygrani. Niech żyje łaskawie nam panujący Minister Voldemort i cała jego świta oddanych, czystokrwistych współpracowników.

Dalej nie może się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Winda jedzie stosunkowo spokojnie jak na ministerialne windy. Nie szarpie, nie wydaje odgłosów niczym potępiona dusza, nie jedzie za szybko ani za wolno. Jest podejrzanie przyzwoita. I czysta. James już nie wie, co bardziej go dziwi.

Na parterze dosiada się do niego Bartemiusz Crouch Junior, zbyt zajęty nowymi aktami, by zwrócić na niego uwagę lub odpowiedzieć na rzucone od niechcenia „dzień dobry". Jadą w ciszy, nie narzucając się jeden drugiemu i James liczy na to, że nie zmieni się to do minus czwartego piętra, bo w końcu Crouch jedzie na sam dół, a wszyscy boją się go zbyt mocno, by narazić się na gniew przewodniczącego Wizengamotu i omijają ich windę z daleka.

I jest naprawdę blisko, by tak się stało, by James spokojnie zjechał na odpowiedni poziom, gdy na minus trzecim winda się niespodziewanie zatrzymuje, a do środka wchodzi nie kto inny, jak Peter Pettigrew we własnej osobie.

W tym momencie James chce krzyczeć.

Nie odzywa się jednak ani słowem. Nie mówi ani „dzień dobry", ani „do widzenia", czy nawet „pocałuj mnie w dupę". Zamiast tego zaciska dłonie w pięści, z premedytacją przygryza sobie język i milczy, patrząc w podłogę i licząc na to, że Pettigrew go nie zauważy. Podskakujące nagle ciśnienie sprawia, że robi mu się gorąco i duszno. Od złości kręci mu się w głowie.

— Panie Crouch! Jak to wspaniale pana widzieć! — pieje Pettigrew.

Zawsze był lekko obrzydliwy, obłudny i miał niepokojącą cechę włażenia innym w tyłki, by dostać to, czego chciał. Jednak od momentu zostania głową Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów jest jeszcze gorszy, chociaż nie powinno być to przecież możliwe.

James ledwo powstrzymuje uśmiech, gdy słyszy ciężkie westchnienie Bartemiusza Croucha. To może się źle skończyć, a on nie potrzebuje kłopotów. Jest głodny i chciałby tylko zjeść coś ciepłego. Na tym się skupia, ale nie potrafi jednocześnie zrezygnować ze słuchania paplaniny Petera.

— To wyjątkowo piękny dzień, nieprawdaż? Oczywiście dla takich ludzi jak my, bo co to byłaby za przyjemność, gdyby to nami ktoś dyrygował, czyż nie?

Winda w końcu się zatrzymuje, a krata rozsuwa wyjątkowo żwawo. James nie zamierza marnować ani sekundy i próbuje się wymknąć jak najszybciej, najlepiej wręcz wybiec i puścić sprintem w stronę stołówki, gdy ktoś łapie go za ramię. W myślach prosi, by był to Crouch, a dobrze wie, do kogo należą te serdelkowate palce.

— Jim, co za spotkanie! Idziesz coś zjeść? Świetnie. Chodźmy razem.

James odwraca się dopiero po chwili, gdy już udaje mu się opanować emocje na twarzy. Jeszcze nim kraty się dobrze zasuwają, a winda dalej stoi, gdzie stała, zauważa, że Crouch posyła Peterowi pełne obrzydzenia i niechęci spojrzenie. Podnosi go to na duchu. Zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko dla niego, ale i dla innych, Pettigrew jest nikim więcej jak szczurem.

Bartemiusz Crouch zauważa jego spojrzenie dosłownie kilka sekund przed odjazdem windy, ale tym razem James nie umie odczytać, co kryje się w jego twarzy.

— Co tam u ciebie słychać, Jim? U mnie to szału nie ma, po staremu, rozumiesz. Z pracy, do pracy... — Paplanina Petera nie ma końca. Mężczyzna plecie trzy po trzy, gubiąc sens i zaczynając ten sam wątek po trzy razy, a szczególnie jeżeli mowa o pieniądzach, stanowisku i jego kocie.

Pettigrew sprawia, że Jamesowi jest niedobrze. Chce zetrzeć z rękawa swojej koszuli jego dotyk, w obawie, że się zarazi tą pazerną gangreną, która toczy ciało Petera. Jednocześnie zastanawia się, jak można było zniszczyć życie tylu osobom tylko po to, by się wzbogacić na ich nieszczęściu i rozpaczy, by samemu otrzymać wpływy i przywileje, a dalej zachowywać się tak, jakby się tego nie zrobiło. Przecież James jest jedną z tych osób, które straciły wszystko, co miały, a może nawet więcej, tylko po to, by słuchać o wykładanej brylantami obroży dla mainkuna.

Chciałby umieć się wyłączyć i jedynie potakiwać, ale trzymający go gniew, który powoli pełźnie po szyi w stronę policzków, nie pozwala mu się skupić na czymkolwiek innym. James słucha i nienawidzi, chociaż nie jest to coś, do czego przywykł.

Stołówka prezentuje się brzydko, szaro i nawet dość biednie w porównaniu do marmurowych parapetów, które mijają na każdym kroku, ale James wie, że jedzenie jest przyzwoite. Skrzaty dają z siebie jak najwięcej, to w końcu ich natura, a on, na samą myśl o ciepłym posiłku, nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

Peter dalej papla („widzisz, u mnie to nie to, co u ciebie – muszę jeździć i umawiać się z ludźmi, gdzie najlepiej zorganizować mistrzostwa, jak wielki stadion postawić i komu załatwić darmowe bilety. Ty tylko siedzisz i piszesz te swoje ustawy"), całkowicie nie zwracając uwagi, czy ktoś go słucha, czy nie. Nakłada sobie o wiele za dużo jak dla mężczyzny o jego wzroście i wadze, pozwalając, by tłuszcz pływał po talerzu, i dokupuje do tego jeszcze obrzydliwie słodką kawę. James wie, że zrobi mu się niedobrze od samego widoku, więc do swojej zupy i ryby dobiera herbatę, jak najczarniejszą i bez grama cukru.

Od nieprzyjemności jedzenia w towarzystwie Pettigrew ratuje go Wilkes, jeden od współpracy międzynarodowej, do którego Peter biegnie tak, jakby nie musiał nosić tych niemalże stu kilogramów przed sobą.

Siada sam, wzdychając ciężko. Liczy do dziesięciu, a gdy i to nie pomaga, do dwudziestu, a jego nerwy się uspokajają. Nie ma gniewu, jest tylko znajoma melancholia, która trzyma go od końca wojny, a do której on sam już przywykł na tyle, że wita ją jak starego przyjaciela.

Jest w trakcie jedzenia swojej ryby, gdy do środka wpada młody chłopak, prawdopodobnie syn jakiegoś urzędnika, i krzyczy na cały głos:

— Był zamach na Pokątnej!

W pierwszej chwili nikt nic nie mówi ani nie zwraca na niego uwagi, ale chłopiec od początku nie miał w planach czekać na jakikolwiek odzew i biegnie dalej, w głąb Ministerstwa, krzycząc ile sił w płucach: „był zamach na Pokątnej!".

James w jednej chwili zapomina o swojej rybie i wybiega na główny hol minus czwartego piętra. Panuje tutaj poruszenie – sekretarki plotkują między sobą z taką prędkością, że ich słowa zlewają się w niezrozumiały ciąg wyrazów, czarodzieje biegają z jednego końca sali na drugi, jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić, a w powietrzu latają sowy, niczym chmara szarańczy, przekazując listy w tę i z powrotem.

Już dawno nie było tutaj takiego ożywienia. James wbiega po schodach na parter, wiedząc, że jeżeli ma się czegoś dowiedzieć, to właśnie tutaj, i przepycha w stronę fontanny. To tam stoi jak najwięcej głośno dyskutujących ludzi, a on przystaje nieopodal, przysłuchując się im bezczelnie.

— „Esy i Floresy" wyleciały w powietrze. Cała biografia Ministra poszła z dymem w dniu premiery, a pojedyncze strony rozleciały się na całą ulicę.

— Właściciel mówił, że widział kogoś na zapleczu i uciekł, alarmując innych kupujących. Dlatego nic się nikomu nie stało.

— Naprawdę? A ja słyszałam, że dwie osoby są ranne, a jedna może nawet nie żyje.

— Nikogo nie złapano. Nie było też śladu po zaklęciu, które wywołało wybuch. Sklep nagle wyleciał w powietrze.

— Rzeczy same nie wybuchają!

— Widać właśnie zaczęły.

James słucha i nie może uwierzyć. Ktoś był na tyle odważny (i szalony), by zaatakować w dniu premiery biografii Voldemorta. Oczywiście, że to nie był przypadek, one się w końcu nie zdarzają. To była zaplanowana akcja. By pokazać, że się da, by przesłać wiadomość – do Ministra, ale też i do ludzi. Że coś się nie podoba.

Chciałby dłużej tutaj zostać i dowiedzieć więcej o zamachu, ale nikt nic więcej nie wie, a do tego aurorzy każą im wracać do pracy i nie robić zamieszania. James nie ma nic przeciwko. Usłyszał najważniejsze, a gdy wraca do własnego gabinetu, by zasiąść z powrotem do ustawy o wilkołakach, nie może ukryć uśmiechu, który widnieje na jego ustach.

Ktoś wysadził dziesiątki nowiutkich egzemplarzy z twarzą Lorda Voldemorta. James wręcz żałuje, że nie mógł tego widzieć na własne oczy.

* * *

Punkt siedemnasta siedzi naprzeciwko Rowle'a i ogląda swoje buty, czekając, aż ten skończy czytać całą ustawę i zdecyduje o jej przejściu lub cofnięciu. James wolałby, by w końcu została przyjęta, przeszła do rąk władzy wykonawczej, a on mógł zająć się normami pobierania składników z jednorożców, które są zagrożonym gatunkiem.

Thorfinn Rowle jest znany z tego, że wiele rzeczy mu się nie podoba, ale to dużo lepszy szef niż poprzedni, bo zostawia Jamesa samego z pracą i nie patrzy mu przez ramię. To właściwie człowiek mocno leniwy, wyglądający tylko na takiego, który ma wszystko pod kontrolą i mobilizuje się w momencie, gdy jego własny zwierzchnik upomina się o efekty pracy.

Po ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach odkłada ustawę przed siebie, wybija na niej rytm palcami i mówi:

— Jest w porządku. Dobra robota.

James w duchu oddycha z ulgą, że to już koniec tej męki, a z drugiej czuje nieprzyjemny skurcz w podbrzuszu, że właśnie zrobił coś naprawdę paskudnego. Stara się jednak zabić tę myśl, przynajmniej póki dalej siedzi z Rowle'em twarzą w twarz.

— Dziękuję.

— Prześlę ją dalej, a ty wróć do tych swoich druzgotków...

— Jednorożców.

— … i postaraj się przynieść mi jakieś plany pod koniec miesiąca.

— Oczywiście.

James kiwa głową na pożegnanie i wychodzi, kierując się od razu do wyjścia. Z jakiegoś powodu jest mu zimno, więc tylko poprawia pelerynę i decyduje się zejść schodami, by się trochę rozgrzać. W połowie drugiego piętra musi się zatrzymać i złapać kilka głębokich oddechów, a nawet uderzyć pięścią w ścianę. Jest mu wstyd, że ustawa przeszła. Że zniszczył życie wielu niewinnym osobom, które nikomu przecież nie wadziły, a teraz będą traktowane jak trędowaci. Jednocześnie wie, że gdyby nie on, ktoś inny by się za to wziął i kto wie, może przepisy byłyby jeszcze bardziej restrykcyjne, więc pociesza się tą myślą, że stworzył najbardziej liberalny projekt z możliwych.

Dobrze wie, że to gówno prawda, więc gdy wraca do domu, jedyne co robi, to zrzuca buty i wchodzi pod kołdrę. Zadziera pościel na głowę, by nie widzieć pełnego żalu wzroku Remusa Lupina, który patrzy na niego ze zdjęcia. Najchętniej rzuciłby nim o ścianę, patrzył, jak szkło rozpryskuje się na kawałki, a ramka pęka, ale za bardzo kocha tę pamiątkę po czasach szkolnych, by ją zniszczyć. Nawet jeżeli patrzenie na nią sprawia niemal fizyczny ból.

* * *

Pamięta Remusa bardzo dobrze. Wysoki blondyn z sympatycznym uśmiechem, w ręcznie cerowanych swetrach i tabliczką czekolady w ręce na przemian z podręcznikiem od transmutacji. Lśniące „P" wygląda dumnie na jego piersi, a mimo to ma taką minę, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „To, że jestem Prefektem, nic nie zmienia. Dalej jestem tym samym Remusem".

W szkole Peter był jeszcze sympatycznym grubaskiem, a nie parszywym zdrajcą, gdy zawsze miał cukrowe pióro do podzielenia się, a śmiałości nie wystarczało mu nawet na to, by powiedzieć dziewczynie, że mu się podoba.

Benjya pamięta słabiej tylko dlatego, że wspomnienie chłopca o dużych, ciemnych oczach po części wypiera to nowe, świeższe, gdzie rozpoznać mogli go tylko po obrączce, bo twarz była mieszanką mięśni i błota. Zawsze na wspomnienie o Benjyu czuje wyrzuty sumienia, że nie dobiegł, nie dotarł na czas i śmierciożercy go dopadli. Kto wie, może wtedy wynik wojny byłby inny?

James długo patrzy na stare zdjęcie szkolne i zastanawia się, jak ma się Remus. Nie widział go od zakończenia tego koszmaru, który niektórzy nazywali walką o większe dobro, i zastanawia się, czy znalazł miejsce, w którym jest szczęśliwy. Lubi sobie wyobrażać, że Remus siedzi gdzieś w górach na ganku małego drewnianego domku i pali fajkę, chociaż zawsze był przeciwnikiem palenia, ale to się Jamesowi ładnie łączy z obrazkiem wypasania owiec, który tworzy sobie we własnej głowie.

Życzy mu takiego spokojnego życia. Czasem łapie się na tym, że sam chciałby takie mieć, ale dobrze wie, przecież zna siebie, że nic by z tego nie wyszło, że jest za bardzo w gorącej wodzie kąpany, by siedzieć w jednym miejscu i żyć w bezpiecznej stagnacji.

Opuszcza ramkę, zdjęciem do dołu, i przekręca się na plecy. Jest sobota, pierwsza wolna od dłuższego czasu, gdy projekty nie palą mu się w rękach i James czuje się w pierwszej chwili skołowany tą nagłą wolnością. Właściwie to jedna z trzech wolnych sobót, które będzie miał, skoro Rowle wyznaczył mu termin na koniec miesiąca.

Trochę podejrzane, że ma tyle czasu. To w końcu jednorożce; jedna trzecia społeczeństwa, jak nie więcej, ma rdzeń z włosa jednorożca w swojej różdżce, a mimo to nikt go nie pośpiesza. Może nie chcą go w biurze po godzinach w pracy? Może coś się będzie działo za zamkniętymi drzwiami? Coś, czego nie powinien widzieć ani słyszeć?

Może. Równie dobrze jego paranoja może się dalej rozrastać, a on nic z tym nie zrobi, bo z drugiej strony wygodnie mu z nią. Zmusza go do myślenia, do ruszenia głową, a może nawet przyjdzie taki dzień, że zmusi go do działania?

James chce, by tak się stało.

Gdy wygląda przez okno, widzi, że dzisiejszy dzień jest wyjątkowo piękny, więc postanawia zjeść na mieście. Nie, nie w jednej z knajp na Pokątnej czy na Nokturnie. Dzisiejszego dnia James zamierza się wybrać do mugolskiego Londynu i zjeść śniadanie pośród ludzi, którzy nie znają jego, a on nie zna ich.

Przed wyjściem nakłada każde z siedmiu zaklęć ochronnych po kolei, a na samym końcu pułapkę dla tych, którzy będą chcieli się mimo to zabrać za zdejmowanie osłon. Nie ma w swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu nic cennego poza srebrną zastawą, ale to jego własny kąt. Chce, by pozostał prywatny, bo przecież brak prywatności i poczucia bezpieczeństwa był głównym powodem, dla którego wyprowadził się z Doliny Godryka. Dopiero na drugim miejscu stały niemiłe wspomnienia.

Z początku trochę błądzi po uliczkach, szukając idealnego miejsca, dopóki nie znajduje zatłoczonej, taniej knajpki, która zachęca go przyjemnym zapachem smażonego bekonu i mocnym aromatem parzonej kawy.

Wchodząc do środka, już wie, że trudno będzie zaleźć miejsce, ale nic go nie zraża. To dobry dzień i James nie zamierza go sobie popsuć. Ludzi jest jednak tak wiele, że jedyną opcją pozostaje dołączenie do kogoś i ostatecznie pada na dwóch młodych mężczyzn siedzących przy stole, którzy kończą swoje słodkie bułki i jednocześnie dyskutują nad artykułem w kolorowej gazecie.

— Przepraszam. — Zwraca na siebie ich uwagę. — Mieliby państwo coś przeciwko, gdybym się dosiadł?

Jeden z nich ma coś przeciwko i James widzi to w jego oczach, jednak nim pada odmowa, odzywa się drugi mężczyzna:

— Jasne, siadaj.

Zainteresowanie Jamesem szybko mija, więc pozostaje mu zaczepienie kelnerki i zamówienie typowego angielskiego śniadania wraz z czarną kawą. Obsługująca go dziewczyna wydaje się bardzo zabiegana i dopiero po chwili przytakuje, przynosi dzbanek wraz z kubkiem i dolewa kawy wszystkim trzem osobom siedzącym przy stole. Jeszcze raz upewnia się, że dobrze odebrała zamówienie, i znika, by obsłużyć innych klientów. Ten milszy z mężczyzn podaje Jamesowi cukier bez słowa, a na podziękowanie reaguje jedynie skinieniem głowy, więc nikt nie narzuca się z rozmową.

Kawa jest gorąca. Pobudza jego zaspany umysł, a jednocześnie uspokaja. Gwar wokoło wydaje się dość przyjemny, bo całkowicie go nie dotyczy i James może być kimkolwiek zechce, zależnie od tego, co przyjdzie mu do głowy.

Mimowolnie przysłuchuje się rozmowie mężczyzn obok siebie, chociaż cały czas śledzi wzrokiem kelnerkę, która ma przynieść mu zamówienie. Znów ta jego przeklęta paranoja.

— Shoumaier jest zły o tę całą aferę, ale jednocześnie przyznaje mi rację. Nie mamy obowiązku być uprzejmymi dla reporterów, skoro im chodzi tylko o wyciąganie brudów na wierzch.

— No tak, ale ta dziura nie ułatwia niczego ani nam, ani jemu. Trzeba w końcu coś wymyślić.

— Jakby ten pożar im nie wystarczał. To akurat prawda, ale widać czas na chwytające serce historie się skończył i teraz wszystkich interesuje wesoła, beztroska młodość.

— Nie możemy tego trzymać w nieskończoność w tajemnicy, Ollie.

Mężczyzna nazwany Olliem, który równocześnie jest tym milszym, uderza knykciami w blat, co James rejestruje kątem oka. Właściwie gdy nie skupia się dokładnie na ich wyglądzie, a zaczyna odbierać obu dość ogólnie, w końcu nie widzi ich zbyt wyraźnie, wydają mu się podobni. Mają ten sam kolor włosów, te same nosy i odcień skóry. Prawdopodobnie są braćmi, niekoniecznie może jednak stwierdzić, który jest starszy. Musi być między nimi jakaś niewielka różnica wieku.

Rozmyślania przerywa mu kelnerka z jego zamówieniem, która przeprasza, że musiał tyle czekać. James nie ma pojęcia, jak długo czekał, ale wie, że nie powinien analizować przypadkowych mugoli czy ich podsłuchiwać. Dziękuje za jedzenie i stara się na nim skupić, jednak dziewczyna nie odchodzi.

Gdy unosi na nią wzrok, by zapytać, o co chodzi, okazuje się, że wcale nie on jest powodem, dla którego została, a siedzący obok niego mężczyźni. Dziewczyna wygląda tak, jakby rozwiązywała trudną zagadkę, jednak po chwili, odnajdując pokłady śmiałości w sobie, postanawia się odezwać:

— Przepraszam, ale czy panowie to bracia Wheit?

James nie ma pojęcia, kim bracia Wheit mogą być, ale brat Olliego wzdycha ledwo zauważalnie, jakby przywykł do sytuacji, w których jego prywatność i anonimowość jest tylko złudzeniem. James zna to uczucie, wie, że to nic przyjemnego i przez chwilę czuje się źle z tym, że to z jego winy ci mężczyźni nie mogą w spokoju dopić swojej kawy. Natychmiast gani się za to w myślach, bo przecież dziewczyna i tak by ich rozpoznała, przecież dolewała im kawy, więc nie powinien się martwić jakimiś nieznajomymi mugolami.

— Tak, to my — odzywa się Ollie i stara uśmiechnąć. Z całej ich czwórki, która jest zaplątana w tę sytuację, tylko dziewczyna nie zauważa nieszczerości tego uśmiechu, ale nikt jej nie wyprowadza z błędu. Szczery czy nie, jest na tyle ładny, że nawet James musi to przyznać.

— Och, wyglądają panowie na żywo lepiej niż na zdjęciach. Znaczy, zdjęcia też są dobre — dodaje od razu, bojąc się, że popełniła gafę, chociaż jej komplement był nawet udany. — Chciałam tylko... nie mają panowie ochoty na kolejnego rogalika? Albo na kawałek sernika? — Widać, że zrezygnowała z tego, co chciała powiedzieć, prawdopodobnie zbyt zawstydzona swoją nagłą śmiałością. Unika kontaktu wzrokowego, uśmiechając się troszkę z zawstydzeniem i dzięki temu nie widzi nieprzyjemnego spojrzenia brata Olliego.

Zdecydowanie sam Ollie prezentuje się o wiele lepiej, chociaż obaj są wyjątkowo przystojni. Jednak uroda to nie wszystko. James nie czuje ani grama sympatii do drugiego mężczyzny i wie, że gdyby kelnerka jednak zauważyła jego niechęć, gryfońska natura Jamesa kazałaby mu się wtrącić. Dobrze, że tak się nie dzieje.

— Nie, wystarczy nam. Dziękujemy. — Ollie wraca wzrokiem do gazety, ale gdy dziewczyna nie odchodzi od razu, dodaje: — Chciałabyś autograf?

— Ja, właściwie... tak. Jeżeli to nie byłby kłopot.

— Skądże. Mogę długopis? — Dziewczyna podaje mu go, a Ollie składa na jednej z serwetek szybki podpis (nazywa się Oliver i Jamesa uderza to, jak zgrabne i eleganckie ma pismo jak na mężczyznę). Gdy kończy, odwraca ją w stronę brata, który podpisuje się „Arthur Wheit" (również schludnie) i oddaje serwetkę oraz długopis z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Młoda kelnerka jest jednak zachwycona. Dziękuje gorąco, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i wkłada serwetkę do kieszonki na piersi. Odchodzi zadowolona do innego stolika i stara się zarazić entuzjazmem innych klientów.

— Uśmiechanie się nie boli.

Ten komentarz sprawia, że James sam ma ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Udając, że jest zajęty fasolką, obserwuje Arthura Wheita i jego walkę na spojrzenia z bratem.

— Za uśmiechanie się mi płacą. Nie robię tego charytatywnie.

— Byłem pewien, że powiesz mi, że obawiasz się zmarszczek. Stwierdziłbym, że tę między brwiami masz już permanentną.

— Tę mam od długiego przebywania w twoim towarzystwie.

— Niezła próba, ale i tak wiem, że mnie kochasz najbardziej na świecie, Arie.

Arie jedynie wywraca oczami i prosi, by wrócili do tematu. Teraz ich rozmowa ma sens, bo James rozumie, że nie chcą zdradzać mediom zbyt wiele o swojej przeszłości, a przez to jest wywierana na nich presja. Ollie chce sprawę zignorować i zostawić samą sobie, Arie proponuje, by jednak jakąś historyjkę skleić. Zastanawiające jest, dlaczego nie chcą powiedzieć prawdy. Przecież z tego, co James zrozumiał, rozchodzi się tutaj o okres ich dzieciństwa. Co miałoby się takiego stać, by nie chcieli o nim rozmawiać?

Jakiekolwiek myśli o braciach wylatują z głowy Jamesa, gdy kończy śniadanie. Dopija kawę i decyduje się zapłacić rachunek bezpośrednio przy kasie. W połowie drogi do domu nie pamięta już o Oliverze i Arthurze Wheitach.

* * *

Około środy ma już szkic całej ustawy i jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Jednorożce są dużo przyjemniejsze niż wilkołaki i potrzeba mu tylko danych statystycznych na temat wykorzystania magicznych ingrediencji w różdżkarstwie i przy eliksirach dla potwierdzenia własnych słów i jest wolny. Nie śpieszy się z tym zbytnio, bo nie chce dostać gorszej pracy. Rowle nie pozwoliłby, by James został bez zajęcia, a jeżeli sam nie mógłby mu czegoś wcisnąć, poprosiłby któregoś z kolegów, by znalazł jakaś „niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę", którą trzeba się zająć.

Siedzi więc w swoim biurze i przygląda się mugolom, którzy, niczego nieświadomi, telefonują z budki po drugiej stronie ulicy, nie wiedząc, że można się nią dostać do Ministerstwa. Mugole ogólnie mało zauważają, łapie się na tej myśli. Nie jest pewien, czy to dobra rzecz. Niby czarodzieje też gonią za karierą i dostatnim życiem, ale wydają się widzieć więcej. Ciekawe, od czego to zależy?

Niespodziewanie widzi Malfoya wchodzącego do budki i zjeżdżającego w dół. Coś mu się tutaj nie klei. Przecież mógł fiuknąć przez swój kominek w domu, który jako jeden z niewielu jest stałe połączony z Ministerstwem. Do tego wybrał budkę, jakby podświadomie nie chcąc spłukiwać się w toalecie, gdzie inni czarodzieje mogliby go zobaczyć. No i tylko ona, z wejść zewnętrznych, pozwala udać się na inne piętro niż parter – prowadzi prosto do Departamentu Tajemnic. Jedno piętro nad Wizengamotem.

James nie ma nic do roboty, więc postanawia sprawdzić, gdzie jest Malfoy. Zbiega po schodach i już na parterze rozgląda się za platynowymi włosami, które łatwo wypatrzeć w tłumie. Jest godzina jedenasta, wszyscy siedzą w swoich gabinetach i ciężko pracują, więc szybko orientuje się, że mężczyzny nigdzie nie ma. Zjeżdża windą na przedostatnie piętro, a do samego Wizengamotu dostaje się schodami. Podświadomie wie, że właśnie tutaj udał się Malfoy, i jednocześnie ma przeczucie, że powinien być dyskretny, więc porusza się tak, jak nauczył go Szalonooki Moody podczas wojny – przekłada ciężar na zewnętrzną stronę stopy, a dopiero potem staje. Oddycha spokojnie, przez nos, i nasłuchuje.

Mija jeden korytarz, drugi, trzeci, a nawet czwarty i gdy ma przyznać, że jego paranoja robi się szkodliwa, słyszy dwa głosy. Podchodzi bliżej. Za rogiem stoją dwie osoby – Malfoy i Rookwood. Tego drugiego poznaje po wzroście i łysinie.

— Snape powiedział, że to były mugolskie materiały wybuchowe.

— To był środek Pokątnej, żaden mugol by się tam nie dostał.

— Oczywiście, że mugol tego nie zrobił. To musiał być czarodziej, który znał się na tyle na mugolskiej technologii, by stworzyć zaklęcie wybuchające. Musisz sprawdzić w rejestrach, kto mógłby mieć z tym styczność.

James łapie się na tym, że Malfoy zrobił błąd, bo mugole tworzą bomby, nie zaklęcia wybuchowe, ale szybko odgania od siebie te myśli. To nie jest teraz ważne. Ważniejsza jest odpowiedź Rookwooda.

— I na szczycie listy jest Snape ze swoim szlamowatym ojcem. Nic dziwnego, że tak szybko rozpracował, co się stało.

— Nasz Pan ufa Severusowi. Nie powinieneś w niego wątpić.

— Będę w niego wątpił, bo nikt mi nigdy nie wytłumaczył, jakim cudem na warcie Snape'a uciekła jego szlamowata koleżanka ze szkoły. Nikt nigdy nie wyciągnął z tego konsekwencji. Co więcej – wydaje się, że wszyscy o tym zapomnieli.

— Nie przyszedłem z tobą rozmawiać o błędach Snape'a. Zrób listę potencjalnych zdrajców. Trzeba ich przesłuchać i dowiedzieć się, kto wysadził „Esy i Floresy". To jest priorytet dla naszego Pana.

James wycofuje się szybko w głąb innego korytarza i słyszy tylko oddalające się kroki Malfoya. Szybko wygląda za róg, czy Rookwood aby nie idzie w jego kierunku i gdy jest już pewien, że korytarz jest pusty, wchodzi na klatkę schodową. Powoli, noga za nogą, pokonuje kolejne piętra i stara się oddychać spokojnie.

Lily żyje. Nigdy nie miał potwierdzenia, że jest martwa, ale ostatni raz widział ją, gdy została złapana przez śmierciożerców. Schwytali wtedy wiele osób, których James nigdy później już nie zobaczył, więc założył, że wszyscy leżą gdzieś głęboko pod ziemię w zbiorowej mogile. Nawet płakał za nimi, za Lily najbardziej, a teraz okazuje się, że ona żyje. Dzięki Snape'owi.

Z jednej strony jest zły, że to ostatecznie Smarkerus okazuje się bohaterem, a z drugiej cieszy, że ten obrzydliwy Ślizgon zrobił w swoim nic niewartym życiu przynajmniej jedną szlachetną rzecz.

Wraca do własnego gabinetu i odkłada ustawę o jednorożcach na bok. Na czystej kartce papieru wypisuje nazwiska z głowy. Swoje, Snape'a, Petera. Wszystkich, o których wie, że mieli styczność z mugolakami i mogli przez to wiedzieć, skąd wziąć materiały wybuchowe. Wie, że Rookwood jako niewymowny ma dostęp do większej ilości danych, ale to on zadawał się osobiście z mugolakami i wie, kto również. Odrzuca od siebie myśl o jakiejś przemowie przed Wizengamotem, gdy go wywołają na rozmowę – ma alibi na ten dzień i lepiej, by zachowywał się tak, jakby nie spodziewał się tego przesłuchania.

Gdy tak patrzy na stworzoną przez siebie listę, zauważa, że osobą, która ma największy powód, by wysadzić egzemplarze biografii Ministra w powietrze, jest on sam. Coś mu tutaj nie gra. Przygryza końcówkę pióra w zamyśleniu i w tym momencie Rowle wchodzi do jego gabinetu.

Nieczęsto odwiedza go szef, więc jest to znak dla Jamesa, że coś poszło nie tak. Chyba że Rookwood naprawdę pracuje tak szybko, by już teraz wysłać go na dywanik przed oblicze Bartemiusza Croucha.

Zachowuje neutralny wyraz twarzy i patrzy na Rowle'a z wyczekiwaniem. Jego szef jest niespokojny, widzi to po jego szybko poruszających się nozdrzach. Co dziwne, nie rusza się spod drzwi.

— Minister chce z tobą rozmawiać.

* * *

James jeszcze nie widział Lorda Voldemorta na żywo. Ani podczas wojny, ani po jej zakończeniu. Siedzący przed nim mężczyzna, jak wieść gminna niesie, jest po pięćdziesiątce, ale wygląda na wczesną czterdziestkę. Może nawet młodziej, bo żaden siwy włos nie zdobi jego głowy. Czerwone (tak, jest pewien, że są czerwone) oczy Ministra patrzą na niego uważnie, gdy siedzi napięty jak struna.

Voldemort nie przeciąga jednak tego momentu i od razu przechodzi do rzeczy, jakby niepewność Jamesa nie sprawiała mu przyjemności.

— Czytałem twoją ustawę o wilkołakach i muszę przyznać, że tak dobrze zaplanowanej pracy dawno nie widziałem.

— Dziękuję, panie Ministrze.

— Uważam, że powinieneś się podpisać pod nią jako autor. Tak, wiem, była sprawdzana i zatwierdzana przez twojego przełożonego, ale większość pracy wykonałeś sam, więc to sprawiedliwe, byś mógł ją nazywać swoim dziełem.

James czuje, że mu niedobrze. Oczywiście, że jest dumny ze swojej ustawy, przecież napisał ją tak, by była jak najmniej restrykcyjna, ale dalej pozostaje okropnie niesprawiedliwa, a on nie chce się pod nią podpisywać. Nie chce być kojarzony jako autor zaostrzeń wobec wilkołaków, gdy jeden z jego niegdyś bliskich przyjaciół jest jednym z nich.

Nie chce też, by ktokolwiek nabrał wobec niego niepotrzebnych podejrzeń, gdy widzi szansę dla siebie. Lily żyje, ktoś sprzeciwia się Ministerstwu, a to znaczy, że istnieje mała, słaba nadzieja, że Zakon może wcale nie umarł. Widzi możliwość na jego reaktywację.

Nie może stracić swojej pozycji i dostępu do informacji. Po prostu nie.

Sam jest w szoku, że jego ręka nie drży, gdy podpisuje się imieniem i nazwiskiem u dołu ustawy. „James Potter" nigdy nie wyglądało tak strasznie, jak w tym momencie.


	2. Rocznica

Konsekwencje podpisania się pod ustawą przychodzą później, niż James początkowo zakładał. Dopiero tydzień po zatwierdzeniu jej, publicznym ogłoszeniu i uściśnięciu ręki Ministrowi, co opublikowały wszystkie gazety w kraju, pojawia się pierwsza oznaka niezadowolenia.

Siedzi w gabinecie, pije kawę i analizuje swoje własne notatki, gdy drzwi się otwierają, a do środka wchodzi Anna Shafiq. Na początku jej nie poznaje – włosy nie mają już koloru jasnego blondu, a ciemnego brązu, jest dużo chudsza, a na twarzy widnieje jakiś nieprzyjemny, lekko smutny grymas, który zdaje się gościć tam od dłuższego czasu, odznaczając na zmarszczkach mimicznych. Anna patrzy na niego z urazą w oczach, gdy powoli zamyka drzwi, a dopiero później się odzywa.

— Stałeś się obrzydliwym człowiekiem, Jamesie Potterze. Mój mąż umarł za ciebie, a ty odpłacasz mu się wymianą uścisków z Naczelnym Zbrodniarzem?

— Uspokój się, Anno. Dalej jesteśmy w Ministerstwie. Uważaj na to, co mówisz.

Chociaż kobieta nie krzyczy, James nie ma pewności, że nikt nie stoi pod drzwiami i nie nasłuchuje. Boi się o nią, o siebie, a najbardziej o małego Dana, który czeka na matkę w domu i który nie powinien stracić także jej. Benjya nie ma prawa pamiętać, był za mały, ale teraz to już czteroletni chłopiec, bardziej świadomy. Nie odbiera się czterolatkom rodziców.

— „Uważaj na to, co mówisz"? Naprawdę? Będziesz pouczał mnie, kiedy sam nawypisywałeś te wszystkie okropieństwa w swojej wspaniałej i rzetelnej ustawie? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wielu osobom ona zniszczy życie? Myślałeś o tym?

— Oczywiście, że myślałem. — Głos Jamesa zamienia się w syk, chociaż on sam tego nie chce, ale nie może powstrzymać kotłujących się w nim emocji. — Pisząc każdy paragraf, miałem przed oczami Remusa Lupina, towarzyszył mi przy każdym słowie, które znalazło się na papierze i jest mi wstyd, że to moje imię widnieje na dole, tuż pod Ministrem, ale jeżeli nie ja, to kto, Anno? Zastanowiłaś się nad tym, jak mogłaby wyglądać ta ustawa, gdyby zajął się nią ktoś inny? Jak szalone zakazy zostałyby wprowadzone w życie codzienne? — Z jakiegoś powodu wstał, mówiąc to, więc teraz ciężko wraca na swój fotel i stara się nie wzdychać zbyt głośno. Nie wychodzi mu. — Jak myślisz – jaki miałem wybór?

Ciśnie mu się na usta, że przecież ona sama też dokonała nieprzyjemnego wyboru, gdy po wygranej śmierciożerców poszła do urzędu i wróciła do nazwiska panieńskiego. Co więcej, Dan nagle stał się Danielem Shafiqiem z Daniela Fenwicka, ale James nie wpadł wtedy do jej biura i nie robił wyrzutów. Chce jej to wszystko wykrzyczeć prosto w twarz, ale wie, że to nic nie pomoże. Może ją tylko zranić, a przecież nie o to chodzi, by i ona czuła się tak podle jak on. Anna już swoje wycierpiała.

Teraz stoi przed nim, już nie taka poważna jak chwilę wcześniej. Teraz jest smutna i – dzięki Merlinowi – nie płacze, bo tego by nie zniósł. Poprawia swoją szatę i przez chwilę unika z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, gdy zbiera myśli. Gdy się odzywa, James czuje się tylko gorzej.

— Ty też będziesz się teraz zasłaniał większym dobrem? Możesz, ale to nie sprawi, że ta ustawa będzie mniej realna niż jest teraz.

— I co ja mam według ciebie zrobić? Pójść do samego Ministra i powiedzieć mu, by ją odwołał i przekazał pałeczkę komuś innemu? Nie wyjdzie z tego nic dobrego. Tak, to można nazwać większym dobrem, ale ja bym użył określenia mniejsze zło.

— Spójrz na siebie – wykapany polityk, odwracający wszystko na swoją korzyść. Powinni cię awansować, James, bo idealnie wpasowujesz się w ich politykę. Wchodzisz w schemat i niedługo nic nie będzie cię różniło od śmierciożerców.

— Ja nie anulowałem swojego ślubu z Lily, by lepiej wyglądać w oczach nowych władz. Dla nich dalej mam łatkę miłośnika szlam. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, gdy jako samotna matka bierzesz zasiłki na Dana, inne żony poległych zakonników nie dostają grosza na swoje dzieci.

To jest cios poniżej pasa, bo nigdy nie powinno się atakować matki poprzez jej dziecko i James wie, że w tym momencie zrobił sobie wroga z Anny-już-nie-Fenwick-Shafiq, ale nie może pozwolić jej wzbudzić w sobie wyrzutów sumienia. Musi zacząć działać, a nie tylko wegetować. Musi znaleźć Lily, a wtedy pomyśli o całej reszcie świata.

Musi stać się egoistą.

— Nie masz prawa porównywać mojej sytuacji do swojej.

— Nie? A to dlaczego? Czy ja też nie byłem w związku małżeńskim? Tyle że ja się go nie wstydzę, nie przeszkadza mi imię „Lily Evans" w rubryce żona, a tobie tak. Nie zasłaniaj się Danem. Zrobiłaś to, co musiałaś, by przetrwać, tak jak ja robię teraz wszystko, by uczynić rzeczy bardziej znośnymi. To ty nie masz żadnego prawa mówić mi, co jest słuszne, a co nie.

Huk po tym, jak Anna trzaska drzwiami, długo dudni w uszach Jamesa. Na początku jeszcze podejmuje się próby wrócenia do swoich notatek, przemyślenia całej sprawy, znalezienia jakiegoś rozwiązania, ale jedyne, na czym jest się w stanie skupić, to szum własnej krwi w uszach.

Tego dnia wychodzi wcześniej z biura, odprowadzany ciekawskimi spojrzeniami paplających na korytarzu sekretarek, ale całkiem o to nie dba. Jutro będzie miał nieprzyjemne spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z Rowle'em, spędzi godziny na tłumaczeniu, czemu wyszedł w połowie zmiany, a na końcu będzie musiał zgodzić się zostać po godzinach, by odpracować swoją samowolkę.

O tym wszystkim pomyśli jutro. Teraz zjeżdża na parter, a winda jak na złość trzęsie się niczym epileptyk, wyje nie gorzej niż potępieniec i jedzie z prędkością starej Zmiataczki, która swoje już w szkole odsłużyła.

To jasny znak, że powinien zostać w Ministerstwie, ale go ignoruje. Kolejnym jest Bartemiusz Crouch, który sam z siebie się z nim wita, a James, wytrącony z równowagi, odpowiada dopiero po chwili:

— Dzień dobry. A właściwie to do widzenia.

Crouch ogląda się na niego w milczeniu, odrywając wzrok od swoich akt. Z jakiegoś powodu to zatrzymuje Jamesa. Jakiś głos mu podpowiada, prawdopodobnie jego paranoja, że powinien zostać dłużej przy szefie Wizengamotu, że nie zyskał jego zainteresowania ot tak. Że coś jest na rzeczy.

— Nie zamierza pan zostać na Rocznicy?

Bardzo stara się nie okazać zaskoczenia. Nie tego się spodziewał. W pierwszej chwili ciśnie mu się na usta „nie", przecież co roku odmawia i tego dnia wybiera się na drinka lub dwa do baru, ale jest coś we wzroku Bartemiusza Croucha, co każe mu się nad tym zastanowić.

Rocznicą wszyscy nazywają przyjęcie Ministra na cześć zakończenia wojny. Każdy pracownik ministerstwa może przyjść, by się za darmo najeść i napić, ale nie jest to nic obowiązkowego. James nie wie, kto bywa, a kto nie, ale zawsze uważał to za zamknięte grono wzajemnej adoracji śmierciożerców. Nie chodzi tam, bo przecież nie cieszy się z zakończenia wojny, bo nie takie sobie wymarzył.

— Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, prawdę mówiąc — odpowiada wymijająco.

— Cóż, do osiemnastej jeszcze trochę czasu — stwierdza Crouch, ale to druga część jego wypowiedzi zaskakuje Jamesa. — Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się wieczorem. — Kiwa mu głową i odchodzi.

* * *

Mimo wszystko decyduje się wrócić do domu. Dopiero stojąc nad czajnikiem, pozwala sobie na chwilę refleksji. To nie jest przypadek, że został zauważony akurat przez szefa Wizengamotu, przypadki nie istnieją. Ale czy głupia wymiana spojrzeń nad ramieniem Petera Pettigrew to odpowiedni powód, by wyrobić sobie o kimś zdanie? Co James właściwie wie o Bartemiuszu Crouchu?

Z okresu wojny, z podziemia, z plotek wie, że czasem brał udział w torturach na pojmanych zakonnikach, ale nikt tego nigdy nie udowodnił. Po wojnie zastąpił swojego ojca na miejscu szefa, a o starym Crouchu słuch zaginął. Nie żeby nikt się nie domyślał, co się mogło stać z kimś, kto jawnie, do ostatniej chwili, popierał Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale jaka była prawda, nie wiadomo. O czym jeszcze słyszał? O tym, że Bartemiusz Crouch Junior nie jest osobą, którą chciałbyś mieć za wroga.

Wie o nim śmiesznie niewiele i to sprawia, że czuje się niepewnie. Chciałby znaleźć w swojej głowie chociaż jeden powód, dla którego Crouch mógłby sam się do niego odezwać, ale nic mu nie przychodzi na myśl. Przecież nie może chodzić o przesłuchanie, które ma dopiero nadejść, a przeciąga się w nieskończoność?

Gwiżdżący czajnik wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Zalewa herbatę i podchodzi do okna, wyglądając na ulicę. Mieszka w mugolskiej części Londynu, a z magiczną łączy go tylko kominek. Zbliża się piętnasta i w mieście powstaje jazgoczący korek samochodów wypełniony dźwiękami klaksonów.

Wprawdzie jednym z powodów, dla którego Voldemort zdobył tak duże poparcie, było wyjście z ukrycia przed mugolami. Do ujawnienia jednak nie doszło i Jamesa cały czas ciekawi dlaczego. Minister poszedł w rozbudowę infrastruktury, unowocześnienie transportu i powiększenie magicznej części Londynu, ale nie złamał zasady tajności. Jedynym elementem jest Ministerstwo, które zamieniło się w oczach niemagicznych w biurowiec, wysoki zaledwie na siedem pięter. W porównaniu z innymi budynkami wydaje się śmiesznie mały. Wejście jednak dalej odbywa się poprzez toalety, budkę telefoniczną lub kominki, ale James może się dzięki temu cieszyć realnym widokiem z okna. Nie żeby zakorkowana ulica była szalenie porywająca, ale przynajmniej jest prawdziwa.

Na sąsiednim budynku (chociaż aż tak sąsiedni nie jest, bo James musi się najpierw wychylić, by go zobaczyć) mugole kleją nowy bilboard. Przygląda się chwilę ich ciężkiej pracy sklejania jednego kawałka z drugim za pomocą szczotek, po czym siada na kanapie, wracając myślami do Croucha, a właściwie samej Rocznicy.

Mógłby pójść. Łapie się na tym, że właściwie to mógłby się wybrać. Polepszy to jego wizerunek, a może nawet i usłyszy coś ciekawego. Może coś o Lily, o zamachu na Pokątnej, cokolwiek przydatnego, co da mu nadzieję, że jest jeszcze jakaś szansa, by przywrócić dawny ład.

Z drugiej strony boi się stracić to, co ma. A ma wiele, zważając na to, co mogli odebrać mu śmierciożercy, po objęciu władzy. Ma kilku starych znajomych, dom, swoje pieniądze, jakaś renomę wśród innych. Jest Jamesem Potterem, tym, który nie gra tak, jak mu zagrają. I pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się, by wybierać między niezrobieniem niczego a zrobieniem czegoś na pokaz.

Wie, że to kłamstwo, ale lubi sobie wmawiać, że wcale nie postawiono go w sytuacji sytuacji bez wyjścia cztery lata temu. Że gdy Voldemort objął władzę, a ich wyłapano i podzielono na czystokrwistych i resztę, nie stanął przed wyborem. W tym momencie śmieje się do swoich wspomnień, gdy przypomina sobie mokrą od potu dłoń Anny Fenwick, która trzymała go za rękę i powtarzała jak mantrę: „jeżeli umrzemy, to niczego nie zmieni. Musimy przeżyć, James". Więc przeżyli, a Anna nazwała go obrzydliwym człowiekiem.

Przykłada kubek do ust i długo rozmyśla nad tym, co było, co jest i co chciałby, by było. W pół do osiemnastej bierze szybki prysznic, zakłada najlepszą szatę wyjściową, jaką ma, podejmuje krótką walkę z ułożeniem włosów i gdy wybija osiemnasta, fiuka do Ministerstwa.

* * *

Jest tłoczno – to pierwsze, co przychodzi mu do głowy tuż po tym, gdy znajduje się w Ministerstwie. Czarownice w pięknych sukniach i czarodzieje w dostojnych szatach chodzą z jednego krańca atrium na drugi. James nie wie, czy normalnie cała impreza odbywa się w tym miejscu, czy tylko ten rok jest wyjątkowy, ale postanawia przedostać się do fontanny, by znaleźć dobry punkt obserwacyjny. Po drodze mija go skrzat z szampanem, więc zabiera jeden kieliszek. Potrzebuje trochę pewności siebie.

Nie tylko on wpada na ten pomysł, bo stoi tutaj już kilkanaście osób, które niepewnie rozglądają się po sali. Nie zamierza jednak się wycofać. Wręcz przeciwnie – widząc Kaliopę Yaxley, postanawia się do niej przysiąść.

Pamięta ją jeszcze ze szkoły i szczerze wątpi, by ona pamiętała jego. Mimo pięciu lat różnicy, kobieta zapadła mu w pamięć swoimi białymi włosami, które teraz są spięte w wysoki, ciasny kok, na który nałożona jest diamentowa opaska. Kaliopa wygląda jednocześnie dostojnie w swojej szarej sukni i smutno, jakby czegoś jej brakowało. James uśmiecha się i pyta uprzejmie:

— Nie przeszkadzam?

Kobieta jedynie kręci przecząco głową, patrzy na jego dłonie, a chwilę później ponownie w tłum. James nie wie, czy chodzi o kieliszek wina, czy o obrączkę na palcu, ale nie zamierza tego komentować.

Ma się już odezwać, gdy niespodziewanie Kaliopa sama wychodzi z propozycją rozmowy:

— Nie cierpię przechwałek pracowników od Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Chwalą się błahostkami, jak śniadanie z asystentami, a nic nie robią w kwestii otwarcia granic.

Po przejęciu władzy przez Voldemorta część Europy przestała chcieć utrzymywać kontakt z Wielką Brytanią. Nie żeby wcześniej się jakoś narzucała, głównie obserwowała całe zamieszanie z boku. Francuskie Ministerstwo wydało oświadczenie o zamknięciu granic niecałe trzy godziny po oficjalnym ogłoszeniu wygranej Voldemorta. Za nim poszły Niemcy i Holandia, niedługo później Belgia, a do końca tygodnia cała Europa była zamknięta, jakby chciała się odgrodzić od problemu na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Jakby nie chcieli przyjąć do świadomości, że jakiś problem może być.

Nie można było wyjechać, przelecieć ani deportować się przez granicę, jeżeli nie chciało się skończyć w więzieniu z marnymi szansami na powrót do domu. Wiele osób miało zamiar zacząć nowe życie poza wyspą, ale zostali uziemieni na miejscu, czy tego chcieli, czy nie.

James zastanawia się, czemu Kaliopa mu o tym mówi. Musi mieć w tym jakiś cel, przecież nie zaczyna się takich tematów bez powodu.

— Może nie mają czym się chwalić albo obiad z asystentem to faktycznie sukces na skalę państwa.

Kobieta rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie, a gdy widzi, że nie zamierza obrócić tego, co powiedział, w żart, obraca się w jego stronę.

— My się chyba nie znamy? Kaliopa Yaxley.

— Raczej nie. James Potter.

Bierze jej bladą dłoń w rękę i całuje jej wierzch. Uderza go to, jak przez cienką skórę prześwitują błękitne żyły. Czytał kiedyś o tym, że cechą wampirów były wyraźnie widoczne naczynia krwionośne i wręcz śmieje się w myślach sam ze swojego pomysłu. Gdyby Kaliopa była wampirem, nie byłaby w ciąży.

— Och, to pan napisał ustawę o wilkołakach. Gratulacje. Słyszałam, że zebrała pozytywne komentarze. To nie lada wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wybredny jest Minister i jego sztab.

— Dziękuję, ale muszę powiedzieć, że bardziej udało mi się trafić w ich gust, niż był to zamierzony efekt. Gratulacje. — Wskazuje na jej już widoczny, ale wcale nie tak duży brzuch i łapie się na tym, że przedstawiła mu się panieńskim nazwiskiem.

— Tutaj akurat nie ma czego gratulować — odpowiada wymijająco i kładzie dłoń na brzuchu. James nie drąży tematu. To nie jego sprawa, ale Kaliopa odbiera jego milczenie w inny sposób. — Niech pan nie myśli o tym, że byłam głupia i zostałam z dzieckiem. Zgwałcono mnie.

Krztusi się swoim szampanem. Jej bezpośredniość go zaskakuje nie mniej niż fakt, że kobieta z szanowanej, czystokrwistej rodziny została przez kogoś zgwałcona. Magiczna Anglia składa się teraz w prawie dziewięćdziesięciu procentach z czarodziei czystej krwi. Kto mógłby jej to zrobić?

— Nie myślałem tak. To straszne, co panią spotkało. Złapano go?

— Straszne jest to, że nie można wyjść bezpiecznie na ulicę. Później dochodzą myśli, czy twój sąsiad lub ktoś, kogo znałeś, nie zrobił ci tego i teraz nie obserwuje cię z daleka. — Robi krótką pauzę, znów spoglądając na jego ręce, po czym dodaje. — Nie złapano go jeszcze. Ciężko jest kogoś dopasować do opisu, gdy widziałam tylko jego dłonie.

James przygląda się przez chwile swoim długim, smukłym palcom oraz złotej obrączce, którą nosi na serdecznym palcu lewej dłoni. Kaliopa go sprawdza. To nieprzyjemne uczucie.

— To faktycznie niewiele, ale jestem pewien, że aurorzy zrobią wszystko, by wysłać go do Azkabanu. Jednak dlaczego siedzi pani teraz sama?

Kobieta uśmiecha się delikatnie.

— Nie mogę bać się własnego cienia. Niestety, nieślubne dziecko nie jest zbyt dobrze widziane w oczach innych. Tylko dlatego, że byłam ofiarą przemocy, nikt mnie nie obgaduje za plecami.

— A co to kogo obchodzi, jak ktoś inny żyje?

Nie może uwierzyć, że nawet mimo krzywdy, jaka ją spotkała, ktoś mógłby powiedzieć o niej złe słowo. Ale Kaliopa ma rację – czystokrwiści są bezwzględni. Gdyby zatrzymała swój sekret dla siebie, już dawno zebrałby się wokół niej tłumek, by z niej szydzić i nią gardzić. Wzbiera w nim gniew na samą myśl o tym.

— Zdziwiłby się pan, ile osób żyje życiem towarzyskim innych ludzi. Jest pan tutaj po raz pierwszy?

— Tak. Wcześniej raczej unikałem tego typu przyjęć.

— Co zmieniło pana zdanie?

— Można powiedzieć, że mój znajomy. Zasugerował, że mógłbym przyjść. Dobrze, że się nie umówiliśmy na miejscu, bo nigdy bym go nie znalazł — żartuje i spogląda w tłum, który nagle wydaje się poruszony czymś.

Na podium ustawionym po drugiej stronie sali wchodzi kobieta w czerwonej sukni. Wydaje mu się znajoma, ale z tej odległości nie widzi wiele oprócz tego, że ma ciemne włosy. Dopiero gdy słychać jej wzmocniony zaklęciem głos, James czuje falę gorącego gniewu, który go uderza, wręcz ogłuszając na moment.

Bellatrix Lestrange wita gości na czwartej Rocznicy zakończenia wojny. Sam już nie wie, czy ten lekko zawiedziony ton w jej głosie to wytwór jego paranoi, czy prawda. Nienawidzi jej tak bardzo, chyba nawet bardziej niż samego Voldemorta, bo to ona stała za krzywdą, która spotkała jego przyjaciół – Benjya, którego katowała tak długo, aż nie można go było rozpoznać, Alicji i Franka, których doprowadziła do obłędu, Marleny, którą spaliła w domu wraz z całą rodziną – to ona to zrobiła, własnymi rękami. A teraz stoi na podium i zdaje się, że chce powiedzieć, jak bardzo brakuje jej wojny i wolnej ręki w zabijaniu innych.

— Bycie Blackiem czyni cię królem — mówi niespodziewanie obok niego Kaliopa, a James patrzy na nią z zainteresowaniem w oczach. — Nie wiem, czy pan zauważył, ale pani Lestrange weszła na podest zamiast swojego męża. Nie od dziś mówi się, że to ona rządzi w tej rodzinie, bo przecież jest Blackiem. Oczywiście, jeżeli nazwisko Black może coś jeszcze znaczyć.

— Nie wiedziałem, że jest z Blacków.

— Naprawdę? Jest, tak jak i jej siostra, Narcyza Malfoy. Bellatrix wyszła za mąż jeszcze przed tym okropnym wypadkiem, Narcyza po zakończeniu szkoły. Jej starsza siostra zajęła się całym weselem. Właściwie to ona dostała cały majątek rodziny jako najstarsza żyjąca krewna. Tylko nazwisko przepadło, bo nie został żaden mężczyzna, by je przekazać dalej. Przepraszam, powiedziałam coś nie tak?

Kaliopa patrzy wyczekująco, widząc jego zmartwioną minę, ale James tylko kręci głową.

— Nie. Po prostu znałem kiedyś jednego Blacka, ale on nigdy nie wrócił z przerwy świątecznej. Nie wiedziałem, że byli spokrewnieni.

— Wiele rodów czystej krwi jest spokrewnionych z Blackami. Ich drzewo genealogiczne łączy się prawie z każdym. Powinien pan je kiedyś zobaczyć, jest imponujące.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. Może już utraciło swoją magię, ale dalej robi wrażenie. Jest na samym dole, w Sali Pamięci. Chciałby je pan zobaczyć?

— Skoro tak bardzo je pani zachwala.

Przechodzą do windy, a kobieta wciska odpowiedni przycisk. Jadą w milczeniu, ale Jamesowi ono całkowicie nie przeszkadza. Patrzy na Kaliopę, na jej twarz w kształcie serca, błękitne oczy i usta w odcieniu ciepłego różu. Ona też na niego patrzy, ale już nie spogląda mu na dłonie, jakby się upewniła w tym, że nie jest podejrzanym. Gdy winda się zatrzymuje, wychodzą na ciemny korytarz i idą powoli do Sali Pamięci, która jest otwarta dla każdego przez cały rok.

James nigdy tutaj nie był, podświadomie obawiając się pamiątek, które mogłyby przywołać złe wspomnienia. Nawet teraz, idąc tuż za Kaliopą, odczuwa niechęć przed podniesieniem głowy i woli patrzeć na jej plecy. Od tyłu wcale nie widać, że jest w ciąży.

Dochodzą do przeciwległego końca pomieszczenia i James unosi wzrok. Drzewo robi wrażenie. Gobelin jest w niektórych miejscach nadpalony, ale i tak trzyma się niespodziewanie dobrze. Powoli przechodzi od jednego końca do drugiego, sunąc ręką po szybie, która oddziela go od pamiątki po szlachetnym rodzie. Uśmiecha się niezauważalnie, widząc jakiegoś Charlusa Pottera, który ożenił się z Doreą Black. Nie kojarzy żadnego z nich, ale z jakiegoś powodu cieszy go to, że i jego rodzina się tutaj znalazła.

Idąc dalej, natrafia na imię, którego nie widział już od bardzo długiego czasu. Przystaje i wskazuje na nie palcem.

— Syriusz Black. Byliśmy w jednym dormitorium na pierwszym roku. Pierwszy Black w Gryffindorze. Jego matka wysłała mu wtedy wyjca. Jakby to od niego zależało.

— Musiał pan przeżyć jego śmierć.

Kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie.

— Tak. Ale widzi pani, nie wierzę w przypadki. W naszym dormitorium było czterech chłopców, a w sąsiednim pięciu. Po tym jak Syriusz nie wrócił, jednego z nich przeniesiono do nas, by nie było różnicy w miejscach. Został on później moim przyjacielem, więc chyba tak musiało być. Chociaż nigdy tego Syriuszowi nie życzyłem.

— Ludzie nie mają w zwyczaju życzyć komuś śmierci, by zyskać własne szczęście.

— Nie o to chodzi. Była pani kiedyś w sytuacji, w której poznała pani kogoś i wiedziała, że ta osoba będzie w przyszłości pani najlepszym przyjacielem? Bo ja tak się poczułem, gdy poznałem Syriusza. Dlatego ten nowy chłopiec, z którym się na początku nie lubiłem – w końcu zajął miejsce mojego przyjaciela – stał mi się później bliższy niż mógłby, gdyby Syriusz dalej żył. Przypadki nie istnieją.

— A gdyby pan mógł, kogo by pan wybrał na swojego przyjaciela – Syriusza czy tego kolegę, który się do was przeniósł?

James uśmiecha się do niej lekko.

— Wybrałbym ich obu.

Kaliopa bierze go pod ramię. I w drodze powrotnej nie patrzy na eksponaty, które się tutaj znajdują, ale tym razem zaciska dłoń na różdżce ukrytej w kieszeni. Czuje… właściwie to uczucie jest dziwne. Niczym ciężki woal, który się wokół niego okręca i ma drapiący w nosie zapach, od którego chce cię kichać. James wie, że to czarna magia. Że otacza ich z wielu stron i powoli zaciska kleszcze wokół nich.

„Czarna magia jest jak papieros", mówi głos Moody'ego w jego głowie. „Za pierwszym razem się krztusisz, łzy stają ci w oczach, a język drętwieje z obrzydzenia, ale z każdym kolejnym zaciągnięciem zaczynasz odczuwać przyjemność. Najpierw się rozluźniasz, później twoja głowa staje się lekka. Gdy ktoś ci proponuje kolejnego na imprezie, przyjmujesz go z delikatnym uśmiechem. Przyjmujesz każdego zaproponowanego papierosa, bo chcesz znów się poczuć lekko, ale przecież jeszcze nie palisz, nie potrzebujesz całej paczki. Po pewnym czasie to się zmienia. Kupujesz całe opakowanie – tak na wszelki wypadek – i popalasz, kiedy potrzebujesz. A później niespodziewanie jest moment, gdy popalasz, bo musisz".

Gdy wychodzą z Sali Pamięci, powstrzymuje się przed tym, by głośno nie odetchnąć. Po stojącej obok niego Kaliopie nic nie widać. Zastanawia się, czy i ona wychowała się wśród czarnej magii, jak większość czystokrwistych, czy po prostu idealnie maskuje swoje emocje, jak na Ślizgonkę przystało.

— Pan Potter?

Pozwala zaskoczeniu odmalować się na swojej twarzy i spogląda w kierunku Bartemiusza Croucha i Thorfinna Rowle'a, którzy wyłaniają się z mroku korytarza. Rowle na jego widok mruży gniewnie brwi, ale nic nie mówi. Crouch za to jest zadowolony, James mógłby przysiąc, że pierwszy raz widzi go uśmiechniętego.

— Dobry wieczór. — Crouch kiwa głową Kaliopie. — Miałaby pani coś przeciwko, gdybym porwał pana Pottera na kilka chwil do siebie? Pan Rowle panią odprowadzi.

Kaliopa rzuca Jamesowi krótkie spojrzenie, ale się zgadza. Korzysta z zaproponowanego przez Rowle'a ramienia i idzie wraz z nim do windy, nie oglądając się ani razu za siebie. Nie jest pewien, dlaczego pomyślał, że mogłaby się odwrócić. Podniosłoby go to na duchu? Prawdopodobnie.

Bez słowa idzie za Bartemiuszem Crouchem do jego gabinetu obok sali Wizengamotu. Jest tutaj ciemniej i chłodniej niż w jakiejkolwiek innej części ministerstwa i czuje, jak pod jego cienką szatą włoski stają mu dęba od gęsiej skórki. Crouch wskazuje mu ręka kanapę, która stoi tuż na prawo od biura, a sam opiera się o blat i zakłada ręce na piersi.

— Przyszedł pan.

— Kiedyś trzeba w końcu wyjść z domu.

— Bardzo trafne spostrzeżenie. Ile można siedzieć w tych samych, czterech ścianach. Miło spędził pan czas w towarzystwie panny Yaxley?

— Panna Yaxley wolałby pewnie spędzić ten wieczór w kobiecym towarzystwie, gdyby nie była traktowana jak ktoś, kto zrobił coś złego i jest teraz wytykany palcami.

Dosłownie na chwilę jeden z kącików ust Croucha drga, a to uświadamia Jamesowi to, co już podejrzewał – czystokrwiści byli ślepi na krzywdę innych, jeżeli jednocześnie łamała ona pewne z ich tabu. Ciężarna niezamężna kobieta była rzeczą gorszą niż zgwałcona kobieta. To się nie mieściło w głowie.

— Ma pan rację. To, co się stało, było okropne, ale widzi pan – nikt by panny Yaxley nie oceniał, gdyby zdecydowała się tego dziecka nie urodzić. Przecież go nie chciała.

— A czemu jest winne dziecko, które nie zrobiło nic złego? Poza tym nie wiadomo, czy panna Yaxley nie chce poczekać do rozwiązania i zobaczyć, jak dziecko będzie wyglądać. Biorąc pod uwagę geny niektórych przedstawicieli czystych rodów, będzie można od razu wykryć sprawcę.

Bartemiusz marszczy brwi.

— Myśli pan, że zrobił to ktoś z czystokrwistych?

— Niech mnie pan nie zrozumie źle, panie Crouch, ale większość społeczeństwa jest czystokrwista, a ci, którzy nie są… no cóż, z tego co wiem, panuje nad nimi swojego rodzaju nadzór. — Powstrzymuje się przed stwierdzeniem, że to niczym areszt domowy. — Więc tak, myślę, że to był czystokrwisty mężczyzna.

Crouch wygląda, jakby się na czymś zastanawiał. Rytmicznie uderza palcem wskazującym o swoje ramię, okrąża biurko i siada w fotelu, analizując słowa Jamesa.

— Mogę o coś zapytać?

— Oczywiście, panie Potter.

— Co się stanie z mężczyzną, który to zrobił?

— Myślę, że to oczywiste. Wyślemy go do Azkabanu.

— Na ile?

Crouch mruga zaskoczony.

— Jak to na ile? Zależnie od tego, czy przyzna się do winy…

— On jej zniszczył życie. Już nigdy nie będzie tak jak przedtem. Co zmieni to, że się przyzna? Że pani Yaxley zapomni? Że jej dziecko zniknie? Skoro to jest świat, gdzie wszyscy są równi i powinni być traktowani tak samo, dlaczego ktoś, kto był ofiarą, miałby cierpieć bardziej, niż ktoś, kto tę zbrodnię popełnił?

— Nie rozumiem, do czego pan zmierza. Przecież nie zmuszę oprawcy panny Yaxley, by się z nią ożenił, by nie była niezamężną kobietą z dzieckiem.

James cudem ukrywa oburzenie.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ale mógłby pan zabrać tej osobie majątek – nie cały, ale część tak sporą, by odczuł ból.

Crouch uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, patrząc na Jamesa.

— To niezbyt gryfońskie, panie Potter.

— Pomoc poszkodowanym? Wręcz przeciwnie, to bardzo gryfońskie.

— Chodziło mi bardziej o zemstę, ale nie będę się o to kłócił. Nie zaprosiłem jednak pana tutaj, by porozmawiać o pannie Yaxley. Na pewno słyszał pan o „zamachu na Pokątnej", jak to Prorok lubi nazywać. Wszyscy o tym słyszeli. — Wyjął z szuflady teczkę i położył na stole. — Przeszedł pan pełny trening aurorski, na pewno się pan zastanawiał, kto mógłby dopuścić się czegoś takiego i spalić biografię naszego Ministra. — Postukał palcem w okładkę. — Jakieś propozycje?

— Czemu mnie pan o to pyta? Jestem tylko pracownikiem departamentu…

— Proszę nie zgrywać głupiego, jeżeli chce pan, bym dalej był miły. Obaj dobrze wiemy, dlaczego pytam pana o zdanie.

James milknie na chwilę. Oczywiście, że wie. Jeżeli ktoś mógłby znać zamachowca, byłby to James Potter, dzielny gryfon, miłośnik mugoli, mąż szlamy. Tak długo czekał na swoje przesłuchanie, że spotkało go ono w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, ale czy to nie było do przewidzenia? Wszyscy, których mogłaby zaskoczyć jego nieobecność, siedzieli w domu i nawet nie podejrzewali, że mógłby przyjść na Rocznicę. To był idealny moment, by coś z niego wyciągnąć.

— Nie wiem. Sam się nad tym zastanawiałem i wiele mi tutaj nie gra. Diggle może i zna się na tworzeniu spektakularnych wybuchów, ale niedawno urodził mu się syn, nie ryzykowałby tak. To samo Shafiq. Dearnborn był w tym momencie w ministerstwie, mijałem go nawet na korytarzu. Doge'a pewnie sam pan doglądał, w końcu pracujecie razem. Ktoś musiałby być w dwóch miejscach na raz, a jeżeli nie zniknął w najbliższym czasie żaden zmieniacz czasu, zakładałbym kogoś z zewnątrz.

Crouch przygląda mu się w milczeniu, analizując każde słowo. W zamyśleniu bierze długopis w dłoń i zapisuje coś w teczce opatrzonej imieniem i nazwiskiem Jamesa, co ten widzi, gdy szef Wizengamotu unosi okładkę. Może się tylko domyślać, co się zaraz stanie, ale nie czuje się niepewnie. Wie, że Crouch nie zrobi mu krzywdy – może go teraz puścić i zostawić w spokoju albo zaproponować mu współpracę, by znaleźć winnego. Pytanie co wybierze.

Bartemiusz odkłada długopis, zamyka teczkę i znów wkłada ją do szuflady, nim się odzywa:

— Jest pan wolny, panie Potter. Życzę miłego przyjęcia.

Jest zawiedziony. Gdyby poproszono go o pomoc, miałby możliwość odszukania Lily, znalezienia jakiejkolwiek informacji o niej, a tak? Tak może równie dobrze wrócić teraz do domu i wypić samotnie drinka z whisky. Wstaje, poprawia szatę i wychodzi. Jeszcze przy drzwiach ma nadzieję, że Crouch go zatrzyma, ale tak się nie dzieje, więc wraca niezadowolony na przyjęcie.

Ludzie tańczą, piją i jedzą. Całe atrium wypełnione jest szumami rozmów i muzyką. Próbuje jeszcze zlokalizować Kaliope w okolicach fontanny, ale nigdzie nie widzi jej jasnych włosów. Zauważa za to kilka czystokrwistych panien, które mogły skończyć Hogwart w tym roku, najwcześniej w zeszłym, a które przyglądają mu się i wymieniają między sobą uwagi. Całkowicie je ignoruje. Skończyła mu się ochota na uprzejmości.

Przedziera się przez tłum i mało nie wpada na wystrojoną niczym paw Narcyzę Malfoy w sukni tak świecącej, jakby zarzuciła na siebie kawałek gwieździstego nieba. Kobieta obrzuca go tylko niechętnym spojrzeniem i odchodzi dumnie w sobie tylko znaną stronę, a James czuje irytację. Przez chwilę nawet myśli o tym, że mogła spłonąć razem z resztą Blacków, ona i jej paskudna siostra, a świat byłby lepszy. Po czym uświadamia sobie coś bardzo ważnego.

Dlaczego Bellatrix i Narcyzy nie było wtedy z resztą rodziny?


	3. Zagubiony chłopiec

Czasami chciałby nie pamiętać tych wszystkich rzeczy. Tej niepewności malującej się na twarzy Syriusza, który ściskał rączkę swojego kufra, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Słów, które wypowiedział, by poprawić mu humor – „wszystko będzie w porządku, wierzę w to" – i tej cichej nadziei, która pojawiła się na dnie szarych oczu. Uśmiechu i ciepłego uścisku, gdy żegnał się z nim na peronie, obiecując, że zobaczą się tuż po przerwie świątecznej.

Czasami James Potter tak bardzo chciałby nie pamiętać Syriusza Blacka.

Ale nie pamięć o nienaturalnie bladym chłopcu o jasnych oczach i ciemnych jak noc włosach sprawia, że czuje się nerwowy. To nagłówki gazet, które widział do końca przerwy świątecznej, każdego dnia od Bożego Narodzenia, sprawiają, że drżą mu dłonie, a w ustach robi się sucho.

„Pożar w posiadłości Blacków."

„Zamach czy nieszczęśliwy wypadek?"

„Jedenaście osób spłonęło w pożarze."

„Grimmauld Place 12 doszczętnie zniszczone."

„Niespodziewany koniec rodu Blacków."

Dokładnie pamięta tamte święta, gdy jego ojciec, cichym, spokojnym głosem, tak bardzo niepasującym do starego, ale dalej energicznego mężczyzny, mówił mu, że Syriusz nie żyje. W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał ani słowa, zbyt zaskoczony tym smutkiem w ciemnych oczach. Dłoń spoczywająca na ramieniu zrobiła się ciężka jak jeszcze nigdy.

Nie żyje.

Gdy już zrozumiał sens, gdy już do niego dotarło, co się stało, gdy już uświadomił sobie, że to jest nieodwołalne, coś jakby załamało się w jego piersi. Jakby jakaś część jego serca została zniszczona. Jakby cały świat spadł mu na głowę.

Ale to przeszło. Powoli, bardzo powoli, ale się z tym pogodził. Przestał się budzić co noc i spoglądać w stronę jego łóżka, szukając ciemnej głowy. Nauczył się, że to było od tamtego momentu łóżko Benjya, którego włosy miały niesprecyzowany kolor między jasnym brązem a blondem. Przyzwyczaił się, zaakceptował nowego współlokatora, ale gdzieś tam w głębi nigdy nie pogodził się ze stratą Syriusza.

Gdy siedzi w oknie swojego mieszkania i pali mugolskie papierosy, które kupił kiedyś, jeszcze dawno temu, na czarną godzinę, ma czas na przemyślenia i uświadamia sobie, że zawsze mu Syriusza brakowało. Zawsze jego głos był gdzieś z tyłu głowy, a spojrzenie szarych oczu śledziło go nieustannie. Niczym stały element w jego życiu, niczym… jego paranoja.

Wyjściowa szata leży na oparciu kanapy, tam, gdzie rzucił ją po powrocie z ministerstwa, a srebrne sprzączki odbijają światła latarni, świecąc niczym gwiazdy na tle czarnej tkaniny. Tego wieczoru wszystko kojarzy się Jamesowi z Syriuszem Blackiem, nawet nowo wywieszony bilboard na sąsiedniej ulicy, który widzi z okna. Oliver Wheit patrzy na niego z reklamy perfum – nieruchomy, jak każda mugolska fotografia, ale coś w jego oczach sprawia, że wydaje się nadzwyczaj żywy. Tak żywy, że jest w stanie patrzeć prosto na Jamesa, wręcz przez niego i wiedzieć, czego pragnie.

— Chciałbym mieć takie życie jak ty — szepcze w stronę bilboardu, chociaż wie, że odpowiedź nie nadejdzie. — Proste, mugolskie życie bez zmartwień. Bez wspomnienia wojny, bez strachu, bez straty. — Wyrzuca niedopałek tak, jakby chciał trafić prosto w oko plakatowego mężczyzny. — Ale ty nie chciałbyś mojego.

W kuchni nalewa sobie whisky do szklanki i pierwszą porcję połyka na raz, drugą tak samo i dopiero przy trzeciej się zatrzymuje. Patrzy długo poprzez bursztynowy płyn, dopóki nie decyduje się zostawić drinka na kuchennym blacie i wyjść z mieszkania. Musi się przejść, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, poprzebywać z ludźmi, którzy nie będą chcieli na każdym kroku wbić mu noża w plecy.

* * *

Koniec końców rocznicę zakończenia wojny i tak spędza w mugolskim barze, ale nie kończy się to na jednym czy dwóch drinkach. Tym razem jest bardzo pijany, do tego stopnia, że nie może się utrzymać na nogach i wpada na jakiegoś mężczyznę. W desperackim odruchu chwyta się jego koszuli, by nie upaść na ziemię i mamrocząc nieskładne przeprosiny, używa jego ciała, by powoli ustawić swoje ociężałe ciało do pionu. Z jakiegoś powodu nieznajomy nie protestuje, właściwie to całkiem nie reaguje. Gdy staje z nim twarzą w twarz, ma wrażenie, że w tym rozmazanym obrazie jest coś znajomego. Alkohol podpowiada mu głupie rzeczy i chyba tylko jakieś resztki godności, które zachował, każą mu się wytłumaczyć:

— To by-barzzo zły zień — bełkocze, jedną ręką trzymając się ramienia, a drugą szukając w kieszeni spodni różdżki. Po co mu właściwie różdżka? — Churwa… moja różka? — Obraca się niespokojnie i ma już się przewrócić, tym razem na plecy, gdy ręce nieznajomego chwytają go mocno za ramiona i ustawiają do pionu.

— Masz ją w drugiej kieszeni.

Najpierw maca tylną lewą kieszeń, a dopiero później przednią. Dlaczego wsadził różdżkę do przedniej kieszeni? Nieważne. Ważne, że jest. Och, jak dobrze, że ten facet pokazał mu, gdzie jest. Powinien go uściskać. Tak, to właśnie zrobi. Pełen wdzięczności uścisk, prosto z serca. Tak swoją drogą, gość ma przyjemne perfumy. I jest ciepły. Dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, jak zimno jest na dworze i bez wahania przylega do mężczyzny na dłużej. Słyszy jego westchnięcie, a później powoli odpływa.

* * *

W momencie, w którym odzyskuje świadomość, wraz z nią wracają wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy i James czuje zimny dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Sam fakt, że leży na czymś miękkim i jest przykryty kocem, sprawia, że strach rośnie w jego klatce piersiowej. Whisky go okłamała wczorajszej nocy, a teraz musi się zmierzyć z rzeczywistością i dowiedzieć, gdzie właściwie jest.

Gdy uchyla powieki, zauważa zwyczajny salon. Może tylko stojący w roku telewizor nie pasuje mu do zwyczajnego wyobrażenia, ale to, że jest w mugolskim domu, go nawet uspokaja. Przestaje się obawiać niespodziewanego, w końcu ma różdżkę.

Chyba.

Szybko przeszukuje kieszenie w poszukiwaniu różdżki, a gdy jej nie znajduje, maca stolik naprzeciwko siebie. Pierwsze wpadają mu w ręce okulary, więc zakłada je na nos i w następnej chwili lokalizuje nie dość, że swoją różdżkę, to jeszcze klucze do mieszkania. Jego buty stoją pod stołem, a na blacie znajduje nawet szklankę wody i okrągły krążek z napisem „ASPIRIN". Wie tyle, że to mugolska tabletka, rodzaj leku, ale całkiem się na nich nie zna i postanawia wypić tylko pozostawioną wodę, chociaż w momencie, w którym chłodny napój przepływa przez jego przełyk, czuje się jeszcze gorzej niż chwilę wcześniej. Do tego nie zabił w ogóle pragnienia. Najciszej na ile potrafi chodzić w obecnym stanie, przechodzi przez cały salon w stronę futryny do kuchni pozbawionej drzwi. Nalewa dla siebie wody do szklanki, a gdy i to nie wystarcza, wypija resztę prosto z butelki.

Rozgląda się ukradkiem po mieszkaniu i w koszyku obok okna znajduje pocztówkę z Liverpoolu. Oliver Wheit. Maida Hill West 2.

Słyszy kroki w innej części domu i na chwilę zamiera. Nie ma to większego sensu, ale to, co dokładnie pamięta z poprzedniego wieczoru, to fakt, że napotkany mężczyzna wskazał mu, gdzie miał różdżkę. Nie ma pojęcia, czy natrafił na wyjątkowo pobłażliwego mugola, który widząc wystający kij z kieszeni dorosłego mężczyzny bredzącego o różdżkach, założył, że to jest właśnie zguba, czy może trafił na jakiegoś charłaka żyjącego po mugolskiej stronie w obawie przed ministerstwem i pomógł mu z czystej życzliwości. Równie dobrze mógł go znaleźć ktoś inny po tym, gdy urwał mu się film.

Jednak tego, kto staje w przejściu między kuchnią a salonem, się nie spodziewa. Chwilę szuka w myślach imienia, bo przecież nazwisko już zna, ale kac nie pozwala mu się skupić. Jedyne, co jest w stanie sobie przypomnieć, to zdrobnienie.

Przed nim stoi Arie Wheit i James czuje, że coś tutaj nie gra. To zbyt dziwny przypadek, by wieczór wcześniej przyglądał się plakatowi jego brata, a teraz stał z nim twarzą w twarz. „Przypadki nie istnieją", powtarza mu w głowie głos Syriusza Blacka i James mu wierzy.

— Sądząc po twoim spojrzeniu, nie pamiętasz mnie z wczorajszego wieczoru — stwierdza spokojnie Arie i bez żadnego skrępowania nalewa wody do czajnika i stawia na gaz. Jest tak blisko, że mogliby się zderzyć łokciami.

— Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy mężczyzna, na którego wczoraj wpadłem i przytuliłem, to ty, czy może miałeś więcej szczęścia.

— Niestety nie. Co więcej, zasnąłeś w moich objęciach.

James pozwala sobie w myślach na głośne jęknięcie zażenowania i stara się mimo wszystko utrzymać fason. To dlatego mężczyzna ze wczoraj nie wydawał mu się nieznajomy, bo już się wcześniej widzieli. Co nie zmienia faktu, że są dla siebie obcymi ludźmi.

— Czemu mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś? Mogłeś mnie zostawić w barze.

— Barze? Nie chcę udowadniać ci, że z poprzedniego wieczoru pamiętasz jeszcze mniej, niż ci się wydaje, ale wpadłeś na mnie na ulicy i zdecydowanie nie było przy niej ani jednego baru.

Rozmasowuje twarz rękami. Faktycznie, świta mu w głowie mniej, niż by chciał. Obiecuje sobie w głębi serca, że już nigdy nie da się ponieść emocjom i się tak nie upije. Mdłości, które go powoli męczą, tępy ból głowy i piekące oczy są idealną karą za wczorajszą samowolkę. Co gorsza, powinien być dzisiaj w pracy i tłumaczyć się przed Rowle'em. Czarno widzi powrót do biura po weekendzie.

Arie Wheit przygląda mu się w milczeniu i dopiero gwiżdżący czajnik wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Zalewa dwa kubki z herbatą, a do szklanki wypełnionej sporą ilością cukru dolewa wody i miesza energicznie, aż pozostanie przejrzysty płyn. Podsuwa mu go, a sam zabiera herbaty do salonu.

James chciałby wiedzieć, czemu ma służyć woda z cukrem. Teraz przydałby mu się odpowiedni eliksir, a nie mugolskie wynalazki. Unosi szklankę do twarzy, wącha, smakuje i dopiero gdy jest pewien, że to na pewno nic nieszkodliwego, wypija powoli i odstawia szklankę do zlewu. Wraca na kanapę, na której spał i przygląda się mężczyźnie, który bez większego skrępowania włącza telewizor i skupia swoją uwagę na wiadomościach. Chcąc nie chcąc, po chwili się do niego przyłącza, słuchając wydarzeń z mugolskiego świata. Nieświadomie próbuje je powiązać z magiczną stroną, ale jego paranoja wydaje się niespodziewanie spokojna, jakby Syriusz nie miał nic do powiedzenia.

Kiedy zaczął go utożsamiać ze swoją obsesją?

— Jak masz na imię? — pyta niespodziewanie Arie, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Właściwie, to pytanie powinno paść na samym początku i może tylko zgadywać, czy gospodarz specjalnie go nie zadał czy zwyczajnie zapomniał. Nie wydaje się jednak typem osoby, która by w obecności nieznajomego czegoś zapominała.

— James Potter. — Nie ma sensu kłamać. Mugol czy nie, nie jest poszukiwany, by udawać kogoś innego. — Ty jesteś Wheit. — przerwał mu, nim zaczął. — Arie Wheit – wybacz, zapomniałem pełnej formy. Spotkaliśmy się kiedyś w barze. Stosunkowo niedawno.

— Bardzo możliwe. I wolę Arthur, jeśli można. Tylko mój brat nazywa mnie w ten durny sposób. — Pokręcił głową. — Masz jakieś pieniądze na taksówkę?

Chwilę zajmuje mu przypomnienie, czym są mugolskie taksówki, ale udaje mu się unikać odpowiedzi, gdy w tym samym momencie faktycznie przeszukuje kieszenie w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. Nie został mu nawet samotny knut. W tym stanie ryzykowanie teleportacji nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, więc prawdopodobnie czeka go długi spacer do domu.

— Wygląda na to, że mój wczorajszy wypad na miasto był droższy, niż myślałem. Mieszkam na Campden Street. Daleko to stąd?

— Niekoniecznie. To niedaleko Hyde Parku, prawda? — James kiwa głową. — Mam po drodze, podwiozę cię.

— Mój wczorajszy uścisk cię urzekł, co? — Stara się żartować i nawet mu się udaje, ponieważ Arthur Wheit unosi kącik ust w uśmiechu.

— Owszem, ale powinieneś mnie najpierw zabrać na kawę, nim wprosiłeś się do mojego domu.

* * *

James nie miał nigdy okazji jechać w mugolskim samochodzie. Widział wiele z nich, ale nigdy nie było okazji, by do jakiegoś wsiąść. Gdy wyjeżdżają spod Shuterland Avenue 182, a James jedzie z Arthurem Wheitem, bardziej interesuje go wnętrze niż droga przed nimi, a mugol, ku jego zaskoczeniu, odpowiada spokojnie na każde, nawet najbardziej dziwne pytanie.

Zastanawia się, czy Arthur ma go za ekscentryka, czy może wie o nim coś więcej, o magicznym świecie, o czarodziejach. Nie zadawał żadnych pytań o różdżkę i to zaczyna wzbudzać w Jamesie niepokój, bo mugole się tak nie zachowują. Mugole lubią dużo wiedzieć, szczególnie gdy coś jest dla nich nowe i niezrozumiałe. Przynajmniej takich mugoli do tej pory poznał.

Arie zatrzymuje się przed odpowiednim blokiem i James może wysiąść. Już ma podziękować za przywóz, gdy jego ekstrawertyczna część osobowości, ta, która lubi poznawać nowych ludzi, odzywa się jego ustami:

— Wtorek, szesnasta, w tym samym miejscu, co ostatnio?

Artur przygląda mu się ciekawie, po czym krótko potakuje głową. Wymieniają podziękowania, pozdrowienia i dopiero w momencie, gdy James wchodzi do mieszkania, Arthur Wheit odjeżdża.

James nie zamierza jednak zostać w środku zbyt długo. Gdy jest pewien, że ciemnego samochodu nie ma w zasięgu wzroku, bierze pieniądze i wychodzi na zewnątrz, kierując się do sklepu. Tam długo stoi przed ścianą z prasą, przeglądając mugolskie gazety w poszukiwaniu informacji o Arthurze Wheicie, a najlepiej o obu braciach, gdy natrafia na znajomo wyglądające nazwisko. Shoumaier. Zanim jego myśli ustalą, gdzie je wcześniej widział bądź słyszał, wzrok bezwiednie trafia na nazwisko Wheit w wywiadzie z nim. Dłużej się nad tym nie zastanawia – bierze tę gazetę i pozostałe trzy, w których coś wynalazł, i płaci za nie przy kasie.

Wchodząc do mieszkania jest przekonany, że zaraz zasiądzie nad makulaturą i postara się znaleźć coś godnego uwagi, gdy jego kominek się odzywa. W palenisku pojawia się ognista twarz Thorfinna Rowle'a, który wygląda na wytrąconego z równowagi.

— Potter. Widzę cię w moim biurze w tej chwili.

Głowa znika, a James przeklina cicho pod nosem. Wpada do łazienki, szybko się myje, przebiera, zmniejsza gazety i chowa je do kieszeni, po czym fiuka wprost do gabinetu swojego szefa.

Ogniste oblicze Rowle'a wydaje mu się przyjemniejsze niż czerwona ze złości twarz jego przełożonego, który krąży niczym drapieżnik po swoim gabinecie i próbuje zamordować go wzrokiem.

— Wczoraj wyszedłeś przed końcem zmiany, a dzisiaj w ogóle się nie pojawiłeś. Myślisz, że jesteś na wakacjach?

— Nie.

— Więc pewnie masz ważniejsze rzeczy niż praca? Może powinienem cię zwolnić, byś mógł się zająć stertą „bardzo ważnych spraw", skoro i tak nie wypełniasz swoich obowiązków?

James czuje się zirytowany.

— Faktycznie, wczoraj wyszedłem wcześniej, ale dzisiaj nie przyszedłem ze względu na kaca. Nie mam żadnego angażującego zajęcia, które odrywa mnie od pracy. Po prostu za dużo wypiłem.

— I uważasz, że to dobra wymówka?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Odpracuję to, obiecuję.

— Świetnie. Widzę cię w sobotę w biurze o tej godzinie, co zawsze, a teraz wracaj do pracy.

Rowle wskazuje mu drzwi, więc James bez słowa wychodzi. Gdy znajduje się poza wzrokiem przełożonego, pozwala sobie na wywrócenie oczami. Tyle dobrze, że woda z cukrem faktycznie pomogła i nie musi się teraz męczyć z bolącym żołądkiem. Co prawda jest trochę głodny, ale postanawia przegłodzić się do lunchu i nie prowokować Rowle'a. Wystarczy mu widoku jego twarzy na dzisiaj.

Tuż po wejściu do własnego gabinetu ma ochotę z niego wyjść i wrócić do domu. Na biurku piętrzą się stosy kopert i James dobrze wie, czym są. Skargami na ustawę o wilkołakach.

* * *

W połowie czytania ma już dość. Czuje się paskudnie. Co innego, gdy wiesz, że coś może zniszczyć komuś życie, a co innego, gdy masz przed sobą dowód na to. Załamane żony wyzywają go od najgorszych, że przez niego ich mężowie zostali od nich zabrani, rodzice wilkołaków nie-z-wyboru pytają, czy ich dzieci nie wycierpiały się już wystarczająco w życiu, ale najbardziej dobija go czyjś suchy raport o tym, ile osób już zostało zabitych z jego winy, z winy jego durnej ustawy.

A wtedy, pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi skargami, pojawia się list, którego James się nie spodziewa, ale w głębi duszy chciał go dostać już od dawna, tyle że w lepszych okolicznościach. Z miejsca poznaje lekko koślawe pismo Remusa Lupina i przez naprawdę długi moment przygląda się kopercie jakby z obawą, co może znaleźć w środku.

„Drogi Jamesie, Chciałbym zapytać, czy wszystko u Ciebie w porządku, ale wiem, że tak nie jest. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że całą nienawiść z powodu nowej ustawy spłynęła na Ciebie i że nie jest Ci teraz łatwo. Ze swojej strony chcę Ci powiedzieć, że nie mam do Ciebie żadnego żalu. Jesteś taką samą ofiarą w tej sytuacji jak my. W takich sytuacjach, gdy siedzę w pubie i piszę do Ciebie ten list, a ludzie dookoła mnie szeptem wyrażają swoje niezadowolenie, trochę żałuję, że przeżyliśmy tę wojnę. Poświęciliśmy tak wiele, a i tak nie dostaliśmy nic, co by nam wynagrodziło cały ten ból. Wiem, myślisz sobie teraz „Remusie, nie wiesz nawet co musiałem zrobić, by przetrwać", ale spokojnie, ja wiem. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co było konieczne i nie powinieneś czuć się z tego powodu źle. Wiem, że gdzieś wokół ciebie jest też Anna i Caradoc – mam nadzieję, że wspieracie się nawzajem w tych ciężkich chwilach. A nawet jeżeli się kłócicie, wierzę, że w końcu dojdziecie do porozumienia. Pomyślałem, że w tym zamieszaniu, które będzie się utrzymywało przez chwilę wokół ustawy, będę mógł wysłać ten list bez obaw, że zostanie przechwycony lub że będziesz miał z jego powodu nieprzyjemności. U mnie wszystko dobrze. Nie przelewa mi się, ale nie żeby kiedykolwiek mi się przelewało. Mam dach nad głową, mam co włożyć do garnka, gdzie spać. Staram się żyć na uboczu i nie wychylać. Łapię się krótkich zleceń i nie zostaję nigdzie na zbyt długo. Jest dobrze. Mogłoby być lepiej, ale nie narzekam. Spotkałem ostatnio Mary Macdonald. Pamiętasz ją jeszcze? Tę korpulentną brunetkę, która robiła nam kawę i kanapki, gdy wracaliśmy z akcji? Pracuje teraz w mugolskiej bibliotece. Tak jak ja stara się nie wychylać. Znalazła sobie nawet faceta, ale boi się go zaprosić do domu, bo nie wie, jak wyjaśnić mu, że nie ma ani pralki, ani telewizora. (Pamiętam, że wiesz, czym jest telewizor, a pralka to urządzenie, które robi pranie za mugoli). Udało mi się też trafić na Sturgisa Podmore'a, ale z nim nie jest dobrze. Nie umie się zaaklimatyzować w mugolskim świecie i mam wrażenie, że powoli popada w obłęd. Podczas naszej krótkiej rozmowy trzy razy oskarżył mnie o bycie śmierciożercą i rozglądał się wokół nas, jakbyśmy mieli być podsłuchiwani. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzi. Nie spotykam zbyt często byłych zakonników, ale gdy już na jakiegoś trafię, staram się z nimi przynajmniej chwilę porozmawiać. Przez pierwszy rok jeszcze tlił się w nich ogień do dalszej walki, ale teraz wszyscy chcą po prostu dobrze żyć. Ja po części chcę już tylko spokoju. Znalazłem wczoraj na swojej głowie siwe włosy, a moje spojrzenie w lustrze codziennie mówi mi, że dwudziestoczterolatek tak nie wygląda. Chciałbym przestać obawiać się tego, że zostanę postawiony przed Wizengamotem i Merlin jeden wie, co orzekną sędziowie. Najbardziej chciałbym siąść z Tobą i Benjyem w Trzech Miotłach i wypić po butelce kremowego. Chyba chciałbym Cię po prostu zobaczyć, tak myślę. Upewnić się, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku, ale to na razie niemożliwe. Proszę, nie odpisuj na ten list i nie staraj się ze mną skontaktować. To niebezpieczne, ale obiecuję, że przy najbliższej okazji, jeżeli będę mógł, znów do Ciebie napiszę. Twój przyjaciel, Remus".

Jamesa pieką oczy. Wie, że to bardzo niemęskie łzy kręcą mu się pod powiekami, ale to nie jego wina, że list od przyjaciela go tak wzrusza. Z Remusem wszystko w porządku. Tak się bał, że coś może mu się stać, że zniszczył mu życie, ale z Remusem jest dobrze. Nic go tak nie ucieszyło w ostatnim czasie, jak ten list.

Oddycha głęboko, starając się uspokoić. Nie chce sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości w biurze. Klepie się po policzkach, kręci energicznie głową i już jest mu lepiej. Niby powinien wrócić do pracy, która ostatnio polegała na udawaniu, że dalej pracuje nad czymś, co już dawno skończył, ale zbliża się koniec lunchu, więc zamierza to wykorzystać.

Podczas drogi na stołówkę nikogo znajomego nie spotyka. Miga mu gdzieś sylwetka Anny Shafiq, gdy ktoś wsiada na pierwszym piętrze, a on może spojrzeć przez chwilę w głąb korytarza. Nie ma pewności, czy to na pewno była ona, ale to było jej piętro i kojarzy tę bordową szatę właśnie z nią. Nie jest pewien, czy nie miała jej na sobie, gdy Benjy ją im przedstawiał.

Na stołówce jest tłok i ledwo znajduje dla siebie miejsce. Przez to nie jest bardzo zdziwiony, gdy ktoś się do niego dosiada.

— Panie Potter.

James unosi wzrok i gdyby miał coś w ustach, właśnie by się zachłysnął. Przed nim siedzi Warrick Yaxley, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, z którym James nigdy nie rozmawiał, bo i kiedy? Mężczyzna sprawia wrażenie człowieka surowego, wiecznie niezadowolonego i pełnego jakiegoś gorzkiego żalu. To ostatnie da się wyjaśnić, skoro to akurat jego córka, ze wszystkich czarownic w kraju, została zgwałcona.

Coś z tyłu głowy Jamesa – najpewniej Syriusz – mówi mu, że to nie przypadek, by córka kogoś, kto od lat strzeże magicznego prawa, została potraktowana niezgodnie z nim. W takim razie Kaliopa nie byłaby zwykłą ofiarą, a informacją wysłaną jej ojcu. Jak wielu mężczyzn stary Yaxley musiał zdenerwować, by jego rodzinę spotkało coś takiego?

— Panie Yaxley. — Kiwa mężczyźnie głową i czeka na ruch z jego strony.

— Kaliopa mówiła, że dotrzymał jej pan wczoraj towarzystwa na Rocznicy. — Ponowne kiwnięcie głową. — Dobrze się o panu wypowiadała.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. — Pozwala, by mimowolny uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie wszyscy są tak krótkowzroczni. — Yaxley patrzy w stronę kilku sędziów Wizengamotu i Jamesa uderza czysta pogarda, która wręcz emanuje z twarzy mężczyzny. Czuje się nieswojo. — Chciałem panu za to podziękować. Kaliopa ma dzięki panu lepszy humor.

— Nie musi mi pan dziękować za miły czas, który spędziłem w towarzystwie pana córki.

Warrick Yaxley przygląda mu się chwilę w ciszy, po czym sam uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. James czuje się zaskoczony, bo ten półuśmiech jest jak najbardziej szczery. Właściwie, Yaxleyowi sprawiają, że pierwszy raz od czterech lat czuje się w tym nowym społeczeństwie dobrze, że widzi jakąś nadzieję, widzi ludzi, a nie śmierciożerców ubranych w dzienne szaty, którzy otaczają go zewsząd. Odwzajemnia uśmiech.

Kończą swoje posiłki w ciszy, ale nie jest to rodzaj nieprzyjemnego milczenia, a raczej ten, kiedy nie masz potrzeby niczego mówić, by dalej czuć się dobrze w czyimś towarzystwie.

Wraca do biura w naprawdę wyśmienitym humorze. List od Remusa wkłada do kieszeni, reszty listów-pogróżek oraz listów-skarg pozbywa się, wrzucając do kosza. Pozostawia tylko ten z danymi statystycznymi, tak dla siebie, by pamiętać, i w końcu może zająć się Wheitami.

Tak mu się przynajmniej wydaje, bo ledwo udaje mu się otworzyć gazetę, do jego gabinetu ktoś wchodzi i natychmiast zamyka za sobą drzwi. Z zaskoczeniem patrzy na małego, jasnowłosego chłopca, który widać wybrał sobie akurat jego gabinet za idealne miejsce do schowania się przed tym, przed kim chciał się ukryć.

Chłopiec dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że wcale nie znalazł dobrego miejsca na kryjówkę i wlepia zaskoczone i lekko przestraszone spojrzenie w niego. James uśmiecha się delikatnie, odkłada mugolską gazetę do szuflady – przezornie – i podchodzi do dziecka.

— Hej, mały. Jak masz na imię?

Chłopczyk zastanawia się chwilę, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielić, widać to po jego zmarszczonych brwiach.

— Draco.

— Cześć, Draco. Jestem James. Co robisz w moim biurze?

— Chowam się.

— Przed kim?

— Przed tatą.

— A czemu nie chcesz, by tata cię znalazł? — Odpowiedź chłopca sprawia, że przez chwilę James czuje dreszcz niepokoju. Czy w domu Dracona na pewno jest wszystko w porządku?

— Bo wtedy wrócimy do domu, a tam jest nudno.

James oddycha w duchu z ulgą. Nie można wierzyć dzieciom na słowo. To w końcu tylko dzieci, wyolbrzymiają.

— Rozumiem, ale widzisz, Draco, twój tata musi się o ciebie teraz martwić. Ministerstwo jest bardzo duże. Pewnie uważa, że się zgubiłeś i jest mu teraz bardzo przykro. Chcesz, by twojemu tacie było przykro?

Chłopiec znów marszczy brwi, bardzo mocno myśląc nad tym, co powiedział James i ostatecznie kręci przecząco głową. Wygląda nawet, jakby było mu trochę wstyd.

— Widzisz. Chodź, poszukamy go razem. Jak nazywa się twój tata?

— Lucjusz Malfoy.

Niespodziewanie dreszcz niepokoju wraca do Jamesa ze zdwojoną siłą.

* * *

Kręcą się jakiś czas bez powodu po trzecim piętrze, szukając Malfoya, ale James ostatecznie musi stwierdzić, że tutaj go nie ma. Nie chcąc ciągać małego Dracona po Ministerstwie, a tym bardziej minąć się gdzieś z jego ojcem, postanawia zjechać z małym na parter i ogłosić w recepcji, że znalazł dziecko.

Przy okienku siedzi stara czarownica o nieprzyjemnym wyglądzie, a na plakietce przypiętej do piersi widnieje „Heldie Brown". James kojarzy jej imię w swojej pamięci gdzieś pomiędzy częstymi żalami Caradoca. Widnieje między „stara raszpla" a „wiedźma" i musi przyznać, że Dearborn opisał ją najdokładniej, jak się dało, używając minimalnej ilości słów.

— Przepraszam. Chciałbym zgłosić…

— Zajęta jestem — przerywa mu nieuprzejmie kobieta, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę.

— Czyta pani gazetę — zauważa na tyle uprzejmie, na ile go w tym momencie stać, ale ma ochotę powiedzieć coś bardzo niecenzuralnego. Czuje na sobie jednak spojrzenie Dracona i nie zamierza dać się ponieść emocjom, a tym bardziej spławić.

— A pan mi dalej przeszkadza.

— Chciałbym zgłosić, że ten chłopiec obok mnie, Draco, szuka swojego ojca, Lucjusza Malfoya. Wierzę, że pan Malfoy będzie zadowolony, gdy znajdzie syna jak najszybciej. Nie chce pani chyba, by się martwił, prawda?

Lucjusz Malfoy jest w wewnętrznym kręgu – czy jakby nazwać śmierciożerców, który zawsze byli najbliżej Voldemorta i dalej są. To im dostały się największe zdobycze po wojnie i chociaż część z nich nawet nie pracuje w Ministerstwie, mają w nim tak wielkie wpływy, że większość pracowników je im z ręki. Głównie ze strachu.

Heldie Brown zaczyna rozumieć powagę sytuacji. Wychyla się ze swojego okienka, by przyjrzeć się Draconowi, po czym bez chwili wahania zbliża się do wielkiej trąby ustawionej w jej stronę szerszą częścią i przykładając różdżkę do gardła, mówi: „Draco Malfoy czeka w recepcji na swojego ojca". Powtarza to dokładnie trzy razy, posyła Jamesowi niechętnie spojrzenie i wraca do czytania swojej gazety. Artykuł, który czyta, ma nagłówek „Najlepsze metody na schudnięcie" i James nie może się powstrzymać.

Pochyla się w jej stronę i mówi na tyle cicho, by tylko kobieta go słyszała:

— Polecam odstawienie dyniowych piegusków.

Puszcza oczko oburzonej kobiecie i odchodzi z małym Draconem w stronę ławki obok. Czuje jakąś mściwą satysfakcję w głębi serca, niczym podczas robienia żartów w szkole, i nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Co jej powiedziałeś?

— Nic takiego. — Czochra jasne włosy chłopca. — Mówiłeś, że nudzisz się w domu. Nie masz się z kim bawić?

— Tak. Jestem sam.

— Chciałbyś mieć brata albo siostrę?

Draco wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Ale chyba i tak nie będę miał.

— Czemu?

— Bo ciocia czasami mówi, że mama nie powinna marnować czasu na tatę.

James stara się ukryć zaskoczenie. Na szczęście Draco patrzy w stronę fontanny i innych dzieci wrzucających pieniądze do wody, czekając na rodziców. Niespodziewanie chłopiec patrzy wprost na niego.

— To znaczy, że moja mama i tata nie będą już razem?

— Nie, Draco. Myślę, że twoja ciocia mogła być zła na twojego tatę, dlatego tak powiedziała. Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować. Dorośli często się kłócą, ale szybko się godzą.

— Po co się kłócić, skoro i tak się będą godzić? Nie mogą się nie kłócić?

Chłopiec marszczy brwi niezadowolony, że czegoś nie rozumie, a James posyła mu ciepły uśmiech. Ponownie czochra jego włosy, tym razem w bardziej czuły sposób. Niespodziewanie Draco zauważa kogoś kątem oka i robi się niespokojny. James spodziewa się ujrzeć Lucjusza Malfoya zmierzającego w ich stronę, ale zamiast tego zauważa Bellatrix Lestrange i czuje, jak ogarnia go gorące uczucie gniewu.

Musi się opanować. Musi ochłonąć i nie dać odczuć kobiecie, jak bardzo nią gardzi. Udawanie z daleka, że wszystko jest w porządku, wydaje mu się teraz dziecinnie proste, gdy musi się zmierzyć ze swoim koszmarem twarzą w twarz.

Bellatrix jest niewątpliwie kobietą piękną, nie da się tego nie zauważyć. Ma idealnie bladą cerę, stalowe oczy i burzę ciemnych loków okalającą twarz, a szata, którą nosi na sobie, wygląda jak milion galeonów. Nie sprawia to jednak, że wydaje się miłą osobą. W jej dużych oczach czai się coś niebezpiecznego, a czerwone usta wygięte są w kpiącym uśmiechu.

Niemniej jednak James czuje w tym momencie tylko obrzydzenie do jej osoby.

— Pan Potter. Dziękuję, że zajął się pan moim siostrzeńcem. Draco potrafi być taaakim urwisem — mówi i ciągnie przy tym małego chłopca za policzki, jakby jego skóra była zrobiona z gumy. Widzi po dziecku, że gest nie jest wcale czuły i powstrzymuje złość. — To bardzo miłe z pana strony.

— To nic wielkiego. A ojciec chłopca jest…?

— Ach, Lucjusz? Zajęły go jakieś bardzo ważne sprawy — odpowiada wymijająco i uśmiecha się szerzej. — Dlatego ja przyszłam po Dracona. — Przyciąga chłopca do siebie gestem, który jest bardziej zaborczy niż czuły, a mały Draco wygląda niczym kociak złapany przez drapieżnika o paznokciach pomalowanych na głęboki odcień czerwieni.

Najchętniej by jej go wyrwał, ale nie może sobie na to pozwolić. To jego ciotka, ma prawo go zabrać, czy Jamesowi się to podoba, czy nie. Jedyne, co może teraz zrobić, to patrzeć za odchodzącym chłopcem i liczyć na to, że jego matka jest dla niego bardziej czuła. Po chwili przypomina sobie jednak wiecznie niezadowolone oblicze Narcyzy Malfoy i wie, że to tylko płonne nadzieje.

* * *

Ostatecznie Wheitami zajmuje się dopiero w domu. Robi sobie gorącą herbatę, siada przy stoliku do kawy z gazetami i pergaminem, i zaczyna pracować. Wszystkie swoje przemyślenia zapisuje wraz z czytaniem kolejnych wzmianek.

Oliver Wheit, 24 lata, aktor i model, Maida Hill West 2. Wybuchowy, otwarty, pyskaty, szczery.

Arthur Weith, 22 lata, aktor i model, Shuterland Avenue 182. Spokojny, ułożony, wycofany.

Szuka dokładnych informacji o dacie i miejscu urodzenia, ale gazety tego nie podają. Nawet go to bardzo nie dziwi. Kreśli strzałkę między adresami braci i dopisuje obok „10 minut". Dokładnie tak daleko od siebie mają, a mimo to nie mieszkają razem. Z jednej strony całkowicie to rozumie – jak długo można mieszkać z rodziną? – a z drugiej interesuje go odległość. To tak, jakby chcieli zawsze być blisko siebie, w razie potrzeby. Może mu się tylko tak wydaje, bo w końcu mieszkają w dobrej dzielnicy i chodziło od zawsze o komfort, a może ma rację. Nie wie.

Przegląda gazety dalej i trafia na wywiad z Shoumaierem, menadżerem Wheitów.

 **Emily Bennet: Jest pan znany z tego, że pana podopieczni w bardzo krótkim czasie robią wielką karierę. Ma pan jakiś przepis na to, co zrobić, by zostać gwiazdą?**

Howard Shoumaier: Raczej nie. Tak naprawdę niewiele ode mnie zależy, to wszystko jest już w ludziach, z którymi zaczynam pracować. Na początku większość z nich o tym nie wiedziała, a nawet nie śniła nigdy o aktorstwie, ale mają w sobie to coś. Trzeba to po prostu dostrzec.

 **E.B.: A jest duża różnica między tymi, którzy wiedzą, że się nadają do aktorstwa, a tymi, którzy nie wiedzą?**

H.S.: To nie tak, że oni wiedzą, że powinni być aktorami. Raczej zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w nich coś wyjątkowego. A różnicę chyba najlepiej widać po moich obecnych podopiecznych, braciach Wheit. Widzi pani, gdy ich poznałem i pierwszy raz rozmawialiśmy, Arthur nie odezwał się słowem, a Olivier próbował mnie przekonać, że wie więcej ode mnie. Był tak przekonujący, że prawie mu uwierzyłem! (śmiech) Ale gdy spojrzy pani na filmy, to Arthur jest tym, który lepiej przekazuje emocje. Nie wyobrażam go sobie jednak w komediach. To nie jest osoba, która potrafiłaby opowiadać żart, który uważałaby za słaby.

 **E.B.: Jak dokładnie pan ich poznał?**

H.S.: Jak większość moich przyszłych klientów – siedziałem z kawą w parku i przyglądałem się ludziom, a oni po prostu przechodzili z grupką znajomych. Rozmawiali, spędzali miło czas, a mimo to było w nich coś… magicznego. Sęk w tym, że gdy ich pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, miałem wrażenie, że już coś grają. To nie było coś, co widzisz za pierwszym razem, ale jest na tyle niespotykane, że zaczynasz się wgapiać. Wydawało mi się – dalej mi się właściwie wydaje – że Oliver i Arthur starali się grać normalnych i zwyczajnych ludzi, chociaż gdy się przebywa w ich towarzystwie i ich słucha, wie się, że nie są zwyczajni. Więc zaprosiłem ich na rozmowę, później zaproponowałem kilka małych ról, a potem stali się gwiazdami.

 **E.B.: W pana ustach brzmi to tak, jakby to było niesamowicie proste!**

H.S.: Och, bo to jest proste. Wystarczy trochę szczęścia, chęci i wiary w siebie. Nie zmusiłem Wheitów, by ze mną pracowali. Sami tego chcieli. Byli tylko dwójką chłopców z Whitechapel, nie mieli nic do stracenia, a mogli tylko zyskać. I to wykorzystali.

 **E.B.: Oczywiście, ale w ostatniej rozmowie z reporterami Oliver wyglądał tak, jakby sława zaczęła mu przeszkadzać. Powiedział, że „[reporterów] powinna interesować tylko nasza praca, a nie nasze życie prywatne". Ciężko ukryć, że jest teraz wokół nich trochę zamieszania.**

H.S.: Jak znam Olivera, musiała pani tę wypowiedź ocenzurować. Ale nie może pani powiedzieć, że ciężko się im dziwić. Stracili rodziców w młodym wieku, cudem trafili na kobietę, która ich później wychowała i pozwoliła zapomnieć o tym, co było. Oczywiście, że nie chcą do tego wracać. W ich świecie ich demony to ich problem.

 **E.B.: Musi pan bardzo lubić tę ich wspólną ksywkę: „chłopcy znikąd". Ale co ciekawsze, oni naprawdę wydają się być znikąd. Nigdzie nie ma wzmianki o kimś takim jak Oliver czy Arthur Wheit.**

James przestaje czytać i marszczy brwi. Przypadki nie istnieją. Czemu dwukrotnie, w bardzo krótkim czasie, trafił na mugoli, którzy nawet dla innych mugoli wydają się dziwni?

Nie może się dłużej nad tym faktem zastanowić, bo na ulicy coś niespodziewanie wybucha. Nawet nie wygląda przez okno na ulicę – wiedziony aurorskim odruchem chwyta różdżkę i wybiega na zewnątrz. Na ulicy leży płonący samochód, który z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie stoi na kołach, a na dachu. To pewnie silnik wybuchł, ale pierwszą myślę Jamesa jest „czemu nie było odgłosu wypadku?".

Przed samochodem stoi mężczyzna. Kaszle i otrzepuje się z kurzu. Z jakiegoś powodu wydaje się dziwnie spokojny, chociaż stoi obok płonącego auta. James odciąga go zdecydowanie od miejsca wypadku, zakładając, że mężczyzna jest w szoku.

Mugole wychodzą z domów zaniepokojeni. Gdzieś w oddali słychać syreny policyjne i James ma się już odwrócić do poszkodowanego, zapytać go, co się stało i czy nie potrzebuje pomocy, gdy okazuje się, że mężczyzny wcale obok niego nie ma. Zauważa za to cień sylwetki, która znika w głębi jego domu.

Bez chwili wahania wbiega do domu i napotyka w środku mężczyznę, który zdejmuje kurtkę i rzuca ją na kanapę, a później rozsadza się w jednym z foteli. Z uczuciem niepokoju rozpoznaje w mężczyźnie Olivera Wheita.


	4. Lio

— Masz coś do picia?

James stoi i patrzy na Olivera. Nie wie, czy jest bardziej w szoku, czy chodzi o to, że jego umysł jeszcze nie przetworzył informacji. Ma wręcz wrażenie, że tuż przy jego uchu Syriusz szepcze, że przypadki nie istnieją. Wierzy mu. Pierwszy raz od zakończenia wojny całkowicie wierzy swojej paranoi, że coś tutaj jest nie tak, że zbyt wiele rzeczy się zazębia, że coś takiego nie przytrafia się pierwszemu lepszemu czarodziejowi.

I wtedy to zauważa. To wahanie w postawie Wheita, nerwowy wzrok, te dłonie, które nieustannie wyciera o spodnie. Jest przerażony, tak po ludzku. Jak każdy mugol byłby przerażony, gdyby miał wypadek samochodowy.

— Mam szkocką — odpowiada spokojnie, podchodząc jednocześnie do barku.

— Idealnie.

Wkłada szklankę w drżące dłonie Olivera i ma chwilę, by mu się przyjrzeć z bliska.

Są podobni z bratem na tyle, by nie mieć wątpliwości o ich pokrewieństwie, ale wydaje mu się, że Arthur ma łagodniejszy typ urody. Nie wie, skąd bierze się to przeczucie, ale Oliver wydaje mu się niespokojny, jakby czekający na czyjąś chwilę nieuwagi. Przeraźliwie jasne oczy, w połączeniu z bladą skórą i ciemnymi włosami, tylko potęgują uczucie niebezpieczeństwa w jego obecności.

Za oknem świecą czerwono-niebieskie światła policyjne, gdy Oliver wypija duszkiem podstawiony alkohol i ciężko siada na jamesowej kanapie. Przeczesuje włosy palcami kilkakrotnie, a srebrne pierścienie lśnią między ciemnymi pasmami.

James kuca przed nim i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Mężczyzna patrzy wprost na niego.

— Powinieneś porozmawiać z policjantami o wypadku. Ktoś też powinien cię zbadać, czy wszystko…

— Nie miałem wypadku.

Obaj milkną, patrząc sobie w oczy. James nie wie, co myśli w tym momencie Oliver, ale Syriusz Black w jego głowie krzyczy głośno i wyraźnie: „Uważaj!" Dosłownie chwilę zajmuje mu uświadomienie sobie, że nie ma różdżki, więc blokuje rękę Olivera, chwyta go za przedramię, zapiera się barkiem o jego pierś, okręca i przerzuca Wheita nad sobą. Ciało uderza o wykładzinę z głuchym hukiem. James przekręca mężczyznę na brzuch, nim ten odzyskuje oddech i blokuje mu ręce na plecach. Sam oddycha szybko, jakby przebiegł maraton, ale to raczej dawno zapomniana adrenalina krąży w jego żyłach, przypominając mu, co tak kochał w zawodzie aurora.

Samochód, który płonie i dachuje bez wypadku, a tuż obok mężczyzna otrzepujący się z kurzu. A jego zwiodło rozbiegane spojrzenie. Naprawdę wypadł z formy.

— Skoro nie miałeś wypadku, co tam robiłeś?

— Przechodziłem — stęka Oliver, dalej zaskoczony tym, co się stało.

— Mam uwierzyć w to, że miałeś pecha znaleźć się w złym miejscu o złym czasie?

— A jak mam ci to udowodnić? Nie można chodzić w czwartkowy wieczór po mieście? Szedłem ulicą, gdy ten samochód wybuchł, sam z siebie. A później pojawiłeś się ty. To ja powinienem się zastanawiać, kim jesteś. — Szarpie się, by się wyrwać, ale James trzyma go mocno. Wheit wzdycha. — Naprawdę, nic nie zrobiłem. Miałem pecha. To wszystko.

Już w połowie wypowiedzi Wheita James jest w stanie myśleć tylko o buteleczce veritaserum, które stoi w kuchni za puszką z herbatą. Ostatni eliksir, który Lily uwarzyła dla Zakonu. Nigdy go nie użyli.

Powinien go teraz podać Oliverowi, powinien potwierdzić jego wersję, ale jak to zrobić na tyle zmyślnie, by nic nie wyglądało podejrzanie? Nie może złamać ustawy o tajności. Jeden mugol nie jest tego wart, ale James… mu nie wierzy. Tak po prostu. Syriusz w jego głowie nie ufa Wheitowi. Są braćmi, ale Arthur wzbudza w nim większe zaufanie.

Bo Arthur lepiej gra.

Nawet ich menadżer przyznaje w wywiadzie, że Arthur jest lepszym aktorem. Jamesa to niepokoi. Coś tutaj jest mocno nie tak. Wheitowie spadają mu z nieba jeden po drugim. Jakby to było zaplanowane. Tylko przez kogo? I dlaczego mugole?

Musi coś jednak zrobić z mężczyzną leżącym pod nim. Powoli wstaje i przygląda podnoszącemu się z podłogi Oliverowi, który patrzy na niego nieufnie, jakby spodziewał się, że James go znowu zaatakuje. James sam jeszcze nie wie, co zrobi. Veritaserum korci. Nawet bardzo.

Oliver nawet nie kryje oburzenia. Poprawia ubrania i rozgląda się za kurtką. Gdy ją chwyta i ma już wyjść, James niespodziewanie mówi:

— Mam na imię James Potter. — Wheit odwraca się w jego stronę nerwowo. — Gdybyś chciał się pożalić bratu, że zaatakował cię nieznajomy, gdy wlazłeś mu do domu.

Oliver patrzy na niego w dziwny sposób, ale nim James zdąży stwierdzić, że coś w wzroku mugola jest nie tak, ten wychodzi i trzaska drzwiami.

* * *

W sobotę w Ministerstwie mówią o kradzieży u Ollivandera. Na weekend mało kto zostaje, więc James ma okazję poznać ludzi z całkiem innych departamentów, gdy siedzą razem na lunchu i przekrzykują się wzajemnie, wygłaszając co rusz nowe teorie.

— Na pewno chcą je sprzedać na czarnym rynku. Rdzenie, ma się rozumieć. — Alen Goyle mówi najwięcej i najgłośniej, a według prywatnej opinii Jamesa, którą zostawia dla siebie, też z najmniejszą ilością sensu.

— Jakby w tych różdżkach było nie wiadomo ile tego rdzenia. Poza tym, czy on nie traci swojej mocy po rozbrojeniu różdżki? — Deyna Selwyn, do której wzdycha pół Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, nie przysłuchuje się zbyt uważnie tej rozmowie, ale od razu wyłapuje nieścisłość w wypowiedzi Alena.

— No to chcą sprzedać całe różdżki. Tym, którym nie podobają się rządy Lorda Voldemorta.

— A skąd właściwie wiesz, że to są oni? — pyta Wanda Flint, mało nie podbijając Alenowi oka swoim pustym kubkiem po soku dyniowym, gdy nerwowo wskazuje w jego stronę.

— Tak tylko mówię. Nie wiem, czy to jedna osoba, dwie, a może siedem. Ważne, że różdżki zniknęły…

— Nikt nie powiedział, że zniknęły — wtrąca Wanda. — I nikt nie powiedział, że było ich kilka. Prorok powiedział, że było włamanie, więc przestań tworzyć teorie spiskowe, skoro nie masz żadnych dowodów.

— Prorok wielu rzeczy nie mówi — zauważa rozsądnie Evan Rosier i to jego spokojny głos sprawia, że cały harmider trochę ucicha.

Evan jest jednym z bliższych popleczników, w przeciwieństwie do większości zebranych w stołówce czarodziejów i czarownic, i fakt, że z nimi siedzi, zastanawia nie tylko Jamesa. Deyna także patrzy na niego czujnie. Może i wygląda na głupią blondynkę o dużych, ciemnych oczach, ale to ona pierwsza wywalczyła rozmowy z jakimkolwiek państwem europejskim dla Brytanii i to nie ze względu na swój wygląd. Oboje patrzą na Rosiera, starając się zrozumieć, co siedzi mu w głowie.

— Prorok to główna gazeta. Ma przekazywać informacje, ale nie może wzbudzać niepokoju, więc część informacji albo nie jest przekazywana reporterom, albo ktoś dobrze ich opłaca, by pozostawili je dla siebie.

— To nie w porządku w stosunku do obywateli. Mamy prawo do informacji. — Tym razem nikt nie sprzecza się z Alenem. Wszyscy patrzą wyczekująco na Evana.

— Nie, kiedy jest możliwość, że obywatele wpadną w popłoch. Ludzie w strachu podejmują głupie decyzje, a głupie decyzje to niebezpieczne decyzje.

— Co na to aurorzy? Gdy rząd odczuwa niepokój, wysyła gdzieś aurorów, by rozwiązali sytuację. Muszą wiedzieć, czego szukają, przez co zdają sobie sprawę, że niektóre informacje są zatajane. — Deyna opiera przedramiona na stole i pochyla w stronę stołu, mierząc Evana wzrokiem. — Nie czujecie, że to nie w porządku?

— Mamy chronić obywateli. Głównie przed czarnoksiężnikami, ale jeżeli zajdzie trzeba, będziemy też ich chronić przed samymi sobą.

— Więc aurorzy służą rządowi, nie obywatelom.

— Kiedykolwiek było inaczej, Selwyn?

Tylko Evan i Deyna spoglądają w stronę Jamesa po wypowiedzi Rosiera, bo to, co powiedział, jest czymś więcej niż suchym faktem. Aurorzy wykonują polecenia Ministerstwa, ale jeżeli nie popierają obecnego rządu, nie są już aurorami. James zaciska mięśnie szczęki. To Evan zajął jego miejsce, gdy go odsunięto. Dotychczas miał do niego żal, ale teraz w pełni rozumie, że różniła ich tylko strona, po której walczyli. Ostatecznie Evan miał szczęście znaleźć się po tej wygranej.

* * *

Gdy w niedzielę rano James dostaje sowę od Kaliopy Yaxley, jest przyjemnie zaskoczony. Nie chce kłamać, ale sam zastanawiał się, czy do niej nie napisać, bo Yaxleyowie wywarli na nim naprawdę dobre wrażenie. Z drugiej strony, gdy mężczyzna prosi kobietę o spotkanie, zawsze jedna i konkretna rzecz narzuca się na myśl, a James nie chce Kaliopy ani wprowadzać w błąd, ani dawać jej fałszywej nadziei.

Kobieta proponuje mu herbatę w swojej posiadłości. Z jednej strony zaproszenie do domu wydaje się nie na miejscu, z drugiej James liczy na spotkanie Warricka, więc bez dłuższego namysły odpisuje, że z przyjemnością się pojawi.

Dopiero tuż przed spotkaniem, gdy nie jest do końca pewien, jak powinien się ubrać i czy nie wypadałoby czegoś ze sobą wziąć, zaczyna mieć wątpliwości, czy to taki dobry pomysł.

Z lustra patrzy na niego młody mężczyzna o naturalnej opaleniźnie, szerokich barkach i nieładzie na głowie tak potwornym, jakby przez jego włosy przeszło tornado. James wręcz uśmiecha się do swojego odbicia, które przynajmniej dzisiaj nie jest nieszczęśliwym urzędnikiem Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

Nie zna dokładnej lokalizacji dworku Yaxleyów, więc za radą Kaliopy fiuka najpierw do „Galopującego Gargulca" w Torquay. Magiczny pub nie zwraca jego uwagi tak, jak same miasteczko, które położone jest nad zatoką. James z uśmiechem na ustach patrzy na kurorty wyrastające wręcz z wybrzeża, piętrzące się jeden na drugim. Gdzieś między nimi jest ten należący do Warricka Yaxleya i James kieruje się adresem napisanym w liście.

Dom wygląda dość niepozornie, póki nie podchodzi bliżej, a czar przeciwko mugolom nie mija. Wyłania się przed nim piękny, klasyczny dwór, magicznie utrzymany na stromym wzgórzu, ze ścianami w kolorze bladego błękitu, który w pełnym słońcu wydaje się świecić własnym światłem. Większość okien wychodzi na otwartą wodę i zatokę z jachtami. Puka do drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy butelka whisky jest odpowiednim prezentem dla kobiety, gdy drzwi otwiera mu sama Kaliopa.

— Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Proszę wejść.

— Dzień dobry. I proszę mi mówić James. Zawsze czuję się staro, będąc „panem Potterem".

— Oczywiście. W takim razie mów mi po imieniu, James.

— To dla ciebie. Znaczy, jak już będziesz mogła pić, bo teraz to tak niekoniecznie. — Drapie się nerwowo po karku. — Nie miałem pojęcia, co wypada przynieść.

— Nie szkodzi. Najwyżej mój ojciec się ucieszy.

Idą razem do salonu, gdzie przez przeszklone drzwi tarasowe James może oglądać całą zatokę i na chwilę przystaje, by nacieszyć oczy tym widokiem.

— Nie miałem pojęcia, że Devon ma tak wspaniałe miejsca. Wydawał mi się raczej szary i ponury.

— Och, w większości taki jest. Torquay to wyjątek, bo jest na samym południu. Ale gdyby wybór należał do mnie, wolałabym byśmy mieszkali w Kornwalii. Tam jest dużo cieplej i pogodniej. Zawsze można gdzieś wyjść i coś zobaczyć. No i jest zdecydowanie mniej mugoli. W okresie wakacyjnym nie da się tutaj zmrużyć oka.

— Uroki miejscowości wypoczynkowej. — James uśmiecha się do Kaliopy. — Ja właściwie niewiele podróżowałem po Anglii. Sam jako dziecko wychowywałem się w Dolinie Godryka i chciałem tam później mieszkać, ale plany mi się rozjechały i skończyłem w Londynie. Poza tym był Hogwart, kilka sporadycznych wypadów do Birmingham i tyle.

— Nigdy bym nie powiedziała, że jesteś typem domatora.

James śmieje się głośno i jak najbardziej szczerze.

— Niestety. Mój ojciec jakoś wpoił mi tę miłość do miejsca, w którym się urodziłem i tego się niczym nie da wyplenić, wierz mi.

— Czemu akurat mieszkasz w Londynie? Mógłbyś przecież się deportować lub fiukać do pracy.

— Ciężko powiedzieć. Korzystam z tego, że czasem mogę pójść do ministerstwa na piechotę, a przy okazji zwiedzić trochę miasta, zajść do fajnego pubu, zobaczyć jakieś nowe twarze po ośmiu godzinach w biurze. — Wzrusza ramionami. — To wygodne.

— Rozumiem. Też mieszkałam w Londynie przez jakiś czas, na Pokątnej dokładnie, bo nie cierpię teleportacji – zawsze kręci mi się w głowie – a po podróżowaniu kominkiem wyglądam jakbym wyszła z kopalni, ale po… — Wykonuje niesprecyzowany ruch nad swoim ciążowym brzuchem, przerywając wypowiedź. — … tym ojciec wolał, bym wróciła do domu. I tak siedzę i się niewyobrażalnie nudzę.

— A jak się w ogóle czujesz? Bo widzieliśmy się kilka dni temu, a mam wrażenie, że urosłaś od tego czasu. Naprawdę!

Kaliopa śmieje się przepięknie. Z niewymuszonym wdziękiem i w sposób nieudawany, pełen szczerości i pogody. James mimowolnie się uśmiecha, słuchając jej.

— Dobrze. Ciągle bym coś pogryzała, ale poza tym jest naprawdę świetnie. Na początku czułam się okropnie. — Marszczy brwi na samo wspomnienie. — Mdłości, zimne poty i rozdrażnienie, ojciec dosłownie się przede mną chował, ale później to wszystko minęło jak ręką odjął. Byłam też w Mungu i powiedziano mi, że to dziewczynka.

— Rozumiem, że teraz zastanawiasz się nad imieniem.

— Właściwie to nie. Od maleńkości wiedziałam, że gdy będę miała syna, nazwę go Aiden, a dziewczynkę Ava. Więc pozostało mi tylko poczekać, aż Ava się urodzi.

— Ava Yaxley…

Dalej go ciekawi, dlaczego Kaliopa nie wyszła za mąż. Jest od niego starsza, ma prawie trzydziestkę na karku, a dalej jest panną. Już pomijając całą sprawę z Avą, to dalej niespotykane, szczególnie w tak tradycjonalnym społeczeństwie, jakim jest magiczna Brytania.

Kaliopa wydaje się mu czytać w myślach, bo uśmiecha się ledwo zauważalnie kącikami ust i mówi:

— Pytaj.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

— Dokładnie wiesz, o czym mówię, James.

Chwile waży słowa, dalej nie będąc pewnym, czy pytać, czy z grzeczności tego nie robić, ale ciekawość bierze nad nim górę.

— Dlaczego nie jesteś mężatką?

— Bo odrzuciłam wszystkich adoratorów.

— A zrobiłaś to… bo?

— Chodziło im wszystkim o mój posag. Żaden z nich nigdy nie interesował się mną, jako Kaliopą. Wszyscy widzieli we mnie córkę Warricka Yaxleya. Nie chciałam być towarem przetargowym w transakcji między jakimś młodym paniczem, a moim ojcem. Czy miałam z tego powodu wiele kłopotów? Więcej niż myślałam, że będzie, ale nie żałuję. Teraz nie jestem już młodą panienką z dobrego domu, więc jeżeli ktoś ze mną rozmawia, to naprawdę chodzi tutaj o mnie i moje zdanie, a nie o moje nazwisko. Tak jest o wiele prościej — wyznaje i poprawia się na fotelu. — Ale ty pewnie sam wiesz, jak to jest. Jesteś młodym dziedzicem, wianuszek kobiet musi się wokół ciebie kręcić.

— Wyobraź sobie, że nie. Ale to dlatego, że jestem dalej żonaty. — Kobieta odruchowo zerka w stronę jego dłoni w poszukiwaniu obrączki. — Nie noszę jej już. Ożeniłem się, gdy jeszcze byłem okropnym gówniarzem. Nie miałem nawet dwudziestu lat, moja żona właściwie też nie, ale wiedziałem, że to ta jedyna. Tyle że po skończeniu wojny nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczyłem. Pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny i do końca nie wiem, co dokładnie się z nią stało.

— Tęsknisz za nią?

— Na początku wydawało mi się, że nie jestem w stanie dalej bez niej żyć, ale okazuje się, że do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić.

Mówienie o Lily już nie sprawia mu problemu. Przez pierwszy roku na samo wspomnienie jej rudych włosów reagował szybszym oddechem, drżeniem rąk i kołataniem serca, jakby miało mu zaraz wypaść z piersi. Teraz czuje jedynie nieprzyjemny chłód i ucisk u dołu brzucha.

— Nie powinnam pytać. — Kaliopa wstaje i podchodzi do niego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. James odruchowo kładzie swoją dłoń na jej dłoni.

— Wszystko jest w porządku, Kali. Mogę ci mówić Kali? — Unosi głowę, spoglądając na nią.

— Zdecydowanie nie. Ale możesz mi mówić Lio.

— Lio?

— Ka-lio-pa. Lio.

* * *

Rozmawiają długo o tym, co się dzieje teraz, co działo się w ich życiu wcześniej i co chcieliby, by zadziało się później. Kaliopa ma ciekawe poglądy, błyskotliwe odpowiedzi i cechuje ją otwartość, której James już dawno nie widział, a na pewno nie po wygranej Voldemorta.

Zastaje ich wieczór, gdy orientują się, że to miłe spotkanie na kawę przeciągnęło się niespodziewanie, ale James nie jest zły. Właściwie, gdy Warrick schodzi do nich z góry, jest zadowolony, że został dłużej, ponieważ chce z nim porozmawiać.

— Pan Potter?

— Dzień dobry, panie Yaxley. A raczej, dobry wieczór. — Wstaje i wita się z mężczyzną uściskiem dłoni.

— Zaprosiłam Jamesa na podwieczorek, ale trochę się zasiedzieliśmy — dopowiada Kaliopa, a jej ojciec unosi brew, słysząc jak zwraca się do Jamesa. On sam uśmiecha się na poły przepraszająco, na poły z rozbawieniem, ale Warrick nie ciągnie tego tematu.

— Panie Yaxley, czy mógłbym z panem porozmawiać na osobności?

— Przyszedł pan do mojej córki, więc to jej powinien pan pytać o zdanie.

James patrzy na Kaliopę prosząco, a ona dosłownie przez chwilę trzyma go w niepewności, nim kiwa twierdząco głową. Żegna się z Jamesem, życząc mu dobrej nocy i znika na schodach, a on i jej ojciec mogą siąść naprzeciw siebie.

— Chciałbym pomóc — rzuca od razu James, a Warrick unosi jedynie brew do góry, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. — Znaleźć tego, który skrzywdził pańską córkę. Wiem, że nie jestem już aurorem i prawie mnie pan nie zna, ale… — Marszczy brwi, nie wiedząc dokładnie co powiedzieć.

— Ale?

— Pan i pana córka… może to zabrzmi śmiesznie, ale są państwo jedynymi osobami, które poznałem od zakończenia wojny, które nie wydają się obłudni i kłamliwi. Ludzi, którzy mają jakiś system wartości, jakieś przekonania, którzy nie próbują stale czegoś dla siebie ugrać. Którzy nie są fałszywi. I dlatego wydaje mi się niesprawiedliwe, że Kaliopa została skrzywdzona w tak okrutny sposób. Chciałbym pomóc znaleźć tego sukinsyna.

Przekleństwo wyrywa mu się nieświadomie, ale Warrick nie wydaje się urażony. Jest skupiony na Jamesie i jego słowach, a między jasnymi brwiami utrzymuje się pionowa zmarszczka. Stuka monotonnie palcem w stolik, a to stukanie wydaje się Jamesowi dudnieniem w środku jego głowy.

Wie, że widać po nim od razu, jak zestresowany jest. Sam czuje żenującą wilgoć po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni i pod pachami, jakby zrobił coś złego i bał się konsekwencji. Faktycznie się boi, ale tego, że odpowiedź Warricka może być negatywna, a on potrzebuje się zająć tą sprawą, potrzebuje dbać o bliskich mu ludzi. Gdy już ponownie znalazł kogoś, na kim mu zależy, nie może przejść obojętnie wobec krzywd, które ten ktoś przeżył.

Jest niereformowanym Gryfonem i zawsze nim był.

— James. — Jego imię brzmi niesamowicie miękkie w ustach Warricka Yaxleya. Nie pamięta, kto ostatnio mówił do niego w ten sposób. — Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić.

Przez chwile zapomina, jak się oddycha, nie wspominając o mówieniu. Nie chce przyjąć odmowy do świadomości.

— Cze… czemu?

— Ponieważ jesteś dobrym chłopakiem i nie chcę, by coś ci się stało. Kaliopa nie była przypadkową czarownicą, którą ktoś zaatakował. I nieprzypadkowo jej sprawa nie wisi bez odzewu w biurze aurorskim. Wystarczy mi, że to ona płaci za moje błędy. Ty nie musisz.

— Ale Lio…

— Ona jest twarda, zawsze była. Nigdy nie chciałem, by ktoś ją skrzywdził – z mojej winy czy nie – i nie pozwolę, by to stało się ponownie, ale ty nie musisz się w to mieszać. Jedyne, co ci z tego przyjdzie, to kłopoty, a… a już i tak mówi się o tobie różne rzeczy w ministerstwie. Jeżeli zajmiesz się sprawą Kaliopy, narobisz sobie tylko kłopotów, których nie potrzebujesz. Nie chcę mieć cię na sumieniu.

James zaciska dłonie na kolanach tak mocno, aż bieleją mu knykcie. To niesprawiedliwe. Chce pomóc, a nie może, ponieważ jest TYM Jamesem Potterem. Jego nazwisko zaczyna mu przeszkadzać jak nic innego na świecie.

— Ostatni raz, gdy odpuściłem i pozostawiłem problem na barkach moich przyjaciół, był jednocześnie ostatnim razem, gdy ich widziałem. Nie chcę nigdy więcej przechodzić przez coś takiego. Chcę jej pomóc, bo wiem, że się naraża tą ciążą. Że gdy Ava się urodzi i będzie miała jakąkolwiek cechę wskazującą na pokrewieństwo z jakimś rodem czystej krwi, będzie zagrożona. Proszę pozwolić mi pomóc. Nie będę się wychylał, zrobię to po cichu, znam się na tym. Tylko proszę mi pozwolić.

Warrick patrzy na niego z dziwną mieszaniną uczuć na twarzy. Jamesa cieszy sam fakt, że mężczyzna rozważa jego słowa i nie zaprzecza z miejsca. Tylko to powolne oczekiwanie zdaje się go zabijać.

— Dobrze, ale gdy uda ci się coś znaleźć, niezwłocznie powiadomisz o tym mnie, nie Kaliopę. Ona nie powinna się teraz denerwować, a kto wie, jakby zareagowała na taką informację. Postaraj się jej zbyt wiele nie mówić.

— Oczywiście, panie Yaxley.

— Będę ci dozgonnie wdzięczy, jeżeli coś znajdziesz. Wszystkie poszlaki, jakie udało się zebrać aurorom przez ten czas oraz moje własne notatki wyślę ci jutro z samego rana.

James czuje się lżejszy, jakby balast zbędnego niepokoju został zrzucony z jego serca.

— Wiem, że to nie na miejscu prosić o coś, skoro sam się jeszcze nie wykazałem, ale jest jedna, bardzo ważna rzez, za którą będę dozgonnie wdzięczny, jeżeli mi pan pomoże.

* * *

Z samego rana w poniedziałek, nim James dopije poranną kawę, dostaje sowę od Warricka Yaxleya. Ptak przynosi paczkę o grubości kciuka mężczyzny, ale przed pracą nie ma czasu, by dokładnie przejrzeć zawartość, więc rozrywa papier, kartkuje na szybko wszystkie dokumenty i sprawdza, czy nie dostał felernych akt. Wszystko się zgadza. Chce ją odłożyć na półkę i jak najszybciej udać się do pracy, ale w połowie drogi rezygnuje i chowa za książkami. Syriusz cicho powtarza „stała czujność, stała czujność…", więc James go słucha.

Dopiero gdy jest pewien, że jej nie widać, nakłada szatę przez głowę i fiuka do ministerstwa. Skrupulatnie pracuje nad niczym, a właściwie przegląda Proroka, w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego, by w porze lunchu zjechać nie na minus czwarte, a na minus trzecie piętro, do archiwum.

Warrick nie mógł mu pomóc zbyt wiele w sprawie pożaru w rezydencji Blacków i podejrzanej nieobecności sióstr Black, ale powiedział, że Urvi Zabini zajmuje się całym piętrem i jeżeli będzie umiał się z nią zagadać, dostanie to, czego chce.

Czuje ucisk u dołu żołądka. Pierwszy raz słyszy o takiej kobiecie, a ton Yaxleya, sugerujący dokładnie jakiej siły perswazji powinien użyć, sprawia, że zaczyna się tylko bardziej denerwować. Nie podrywał nikogo od kiedy skończył siedemnaście lat, a Lily zgodziła się z nim umówić. Wcześniej też nie był jakimś wirtuozem podrywu, miał trzy dziewczyny na krzyż, bo ani go wcześniej nie interesowały, ani nie były mu w głowie, gdy odkrył, że Lily to ta jedyna. Jak miał teraz uwieść nieznaną kobietę, by pozwoliła mu wyciągnąć teczki z archiwum i jeszcze zachować na ten temat milczenie?

Od razu po wyjściu z windy jest w archiwum. Nie ma ani korytarza, żadnych drzwi, przejścia – jest tylko lada i gryzący zapach kurzu. Za ladą siedzi kobieta niewiele starsza od niego, w rażąco zielonej szacie, która kontrastuje z jej wręcz czarną skórą. James stara się nie patrzeć w odważny dekolt, którego nie założyłaby żadna przyzwoita czystokrwista czarownica.

Kobieta podnosi na niego wzrok, lustrując całą postać Jamesa od stóp do głów i dopiero wtedy wraca wzrokiem do jego twarzy, jakby chciała w ten sposób dać przyzwolenie, że już może mówić.

Coś mu w niej nie pasuje. Jest zbyt wyniosła, zbyt arystokratyczna i dumna, by pracować w takim miejscu jak archiwum. Taką pracę mógłby wybrać nadopiekuńczy ojciec dla swojej córki, gdyby miała zachciankę w ogóle zacząć pracować po szkole. To zajęcie nie pasuje do poważnej kobiety, na jaką wygląda Urvi Zabini. Więc James opiera się na łokciach na jej biurku, patrzy głęboko w te całkowicie czarne oczy i mówi bez zastanowienia:

— Całkowie tutaj pani nie pasuje.

Urvi przygląda mu się zainteresowana, ale nie ciągnie rozmowy, jakby czekając na kolejny ruch Jamesa, którzy następuje krótko po pierwszym:

— Taka kobieta raczej powinna stać u boku Ministra i przyglądać mu się zza ramienia, gdzie można najwięcej ugrać, a nie siedzieć samej i wdychać kurz z zatęchłych akt. Musi mieć pani dobry powód, by dalej tutaj siedzieć.

— A co, jeżeli to tutaj można najwięcej ugrać, panie…

— Potter. James Potter. — Całuje podstawioną dłoń, ale jej nie puszcza, delikatnie trzymając za smukłe palce. — Celna uwaga.

— Urvi Zabini. Co pana do mnie sprowadza, panie Potter?

Kobieta pochyla się do niego, niby nieświadomie eksponując biust i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. James zakłada okulary na głowę, by niewątpliwie kuszące kształty nie zawróciły mu w głowie zanadto i stara się nie dać po sobie poznać, że Urvi jest dla niego tylko rozmazanym kształtem, u którego ledwo rozpoznaje rysy twarzy, co dopiero mówiąc o piersiach.

— Akta dotyczące pożaru w posiadłości Blacków z grudnia '71.

— Blackowie, powiada pan. — Urvi przejeżdża swoim palcem po zewnętrznej części jego dłoni, w stronę nadgarstka, a później obrysowuje wystającą kostkę. Robi to wszystko tak delikatnie i subtelnie, że Jamesa przechodzi dreszcz. — To dość stare dokumenty, dotyczące ogromnej tragedii i trzymane w dziale, do którego nie powinno się wpuszczać osób… nieupoważnionych. — Jedzie samymi opuszkami palców dalej, poruszając włoski na ręku Jamesa.

— Może to pani nazwać wrodzoną ciekawością. — Przekręca własną dłoń i to teraz on góruje nad ręką kobiety. Powoli głaszcze delikatną skórę jej przedramienia, która zdaje się być miększa niż cokolwiek, co w życiu dotykał i również się do niej pochyla. Czuje jej delikatne, kwiatowe perfumy, pasujące bardziej do panienki niż dojrzałej kobiety i dosłownie na chwilę ma obraz Lily przed swoimi oczami. — Ale myślę, że to raczej mój naturalny magnes, przyciągający mnie do miejsc, w który zdecydowanie nie powinienem się znaleźć.

— Lubi pan kłopoty?

— Bardzo.

James jakimś swoim szóstym, aurorskim, zmysłem wyczuwa, że Urvi jest już jego. Kobieta powoli wstaje, niby przypadkiem ocierając się nosem o jego policzek.

— Dobrze się składa, bo ja też.

Podnosi osłonkę, oddzielającą archiwum od gości i prowadzi go tylko w sobie znanym kierunku. James zakłada z powrotem okulary i gratuluje sobie w duchu sukcesu. Syriusz z tyłu jego głowy wydaje się mruczeć coś niespokojnie, ale go nie słucha. Musi dostać te akta i obalić wszystkie teorie spiskowe, które stworzył we własnej głowie.

— I to będzie… tutaj — stwierdza niespodziewanie Urvi Zabini.

James już chce jej podziękować i zapytać dokładnie, który numer mają te akta, gdy kobieta niespodziewanie się odwraca, a suknia spada do jej kostek. W okularach widzi jej wdzięki bardzo wyraźnie i jest niemal pewien, że Syriusz przy jego uchu wzdycha i mówi: „a nie mówiłem?"

* * *

Uderza aktami o blat swojego biurka i siada ciężko na fotelu. Nie jest w stanie nawet opisać, jak podle się czuje, że żeby zdobyć kilka kartek papieru musiał… Nie, nie ma ochoty nawet o tym myśleć, więc zakłada okulary na głowę i rozmasowuje twarz rękami. Szybko tego żałuje, bo ręce pachną kwiatowymi perfumami. Cały pachnie Urvi Zabini i nie pozwala mu się to skupić.

— Było warto — mówi pod nosem, po czym przeklina siarczyście. — James, co ty właściwie zrobiłeś?

Zdejmuje okulary, przeczesuje włosy palcami, po czym je tarmosi, robiąc na głowie jeszcze większy nieład niż zazwyczaj. Jest na siebie wściekły. Stoczył się. Jest żonaty i zdradził swoją wcale-nie-martwą-żonę. Czuje, jak ogarnia go wściekłość i właśnie ten moment wybiera sobie Peter Pettigrew, by zawitać do jego biura.

„Co on tutaj właściwie robi?", pyta Syriusz. „Nie mam bladego pojęcia ale trzeba się szykować na kłopoty", odpowiada sam w swojej głowie i spogląda wyczekująco na Pettigrew.

— James, są kłopoty — mówi od wejścia Peter. — Rookwood prowadzi przesłuchania w Wizengamocie. Znaczy, Crouch je prowadzi, ale to Rookwood ściąga tam ludzi. Fenwick wyszła blada jak ściana, a ja wchodzę zaraz po Caradocu. Kiedy twoja kolej?

James mruga, przez chwilę, nie rozumiejąc o czym jest mowa, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, że całkowicie zapomniał o tych przesłuchaniach. Sam odbył swoje pokątnie w czasie Rocznicy i wyrzucił z głowy informacje, że coś takiego miało mieć miejsce.

— Nie wiem. I Shafiq. — Peter patrzy na niego nie rozumiejąc, o co się rozchodzi. — Anna. Wróciła do panieńskiego nazwiska.

— James, kogo to, kurwa, obchodzi? Szukają kozła ofiarnego i w końcu go znajdą. I co to znaczy, że nie wiesz, który jesteś? Nie dostałeś wezwania?

— Nie. — Przezornie przeszukuje biurko, szukając jakiejś notatki, ale nic mu nie zostawiono pod jego nieobecność. — Nic nie dostałem.

— To niemożliwe. — Peter chodzi nerwowo po jego gabinecie i co rusz wyciera spocone czoło chusteczką. — Przecież… to ciebie powinni wziąć w pierwszej kolejności. Dlaczego w ogóle wzięli mnie? Nie byłem zdrajcą.

Ten krótki tekst sprawia, że w Jamesie gotuje się z gorąca. Szybko wychodzi zza biurka i w kilku krótkich krokach pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość. Staje bardzo blisko, górując nad Peterem i patrząc wzrokiem tak nienawistnym, jak jeszcze nigdy na nikogo nie patrzył. Ma ochotę rzucić na niego jakaś okropną klątwę, taką, która odcisnęłaby się na nim na całe życie.

— Zdradziłeś mnie. Zdradziłeś nas i to przez ciebie Benjy nigdy nie zobaczył swojego syna, Remus musi się ukrywać, Anna wychowuje sama Dana, a ja straciłem żonę. Przez to, że szukałeś kogoś, kto obsypałby cię złotem, a kto cię wykorzystał i tak odwdzięcza ci się za to, co zrobiłeś. Myślisz, że którykolwiek ze śmierciożerców kiedykolwiek traktował cię poważnie? Albo jak jednego z nich? O nie, nie… Byłeś dla nich tylko sprzedajnym szczurem, który dostarczał informacje i pomógł wygrać wojnę. Może i podsunąłeś im pod nos adres bazy, może dzięki tobie zabili w jedną noc więcej osób, niż w ciągu całej wojny, ale nigdy nie stałeś się jednym z nich i nigdy się nie staniesz. My — wskazuje na siebie drżącą z emocji ręką — my byśmy za ciebie umarli, gdyby zaszła potrzeba, ale ty wolałeś pieniądze. Więc teraz idź i zobacz, ile naprawdę cię one kosztowały. — Peter patrzy na niego w osłupieniu, jakby nie zrozumiał, co James mu właśnie powiedział. — Wynoś się z mojego biura!

Dopiero krzyk sprawia, że Pettigrew się porusza i, co rusz spoglądając nerwowo w jego stronę, wychodzi. James oddycha gwałtownie, a krew szumi mu w uszach. Chodzi chwilę po pokoju, starając się uspokoić, zapomnieć o Peterze, uporządkować myśli, ale jedyne, o czym myśli, to te okropnie niesprawiedliwe słowa: „nie byłem zdrajcą". Nawet Syriusz zdaje się krzyczeć ze złości, tylko nakręcając Jamesa, który już i tak ledwo nad sobą panuje. Gdy spogląda na zegarek i uświadamia sobie, że ma spędzić tutaj jeszcze pół dnia, puszczają mu nerwy. Podchodzi gwałtownie do biurka, wyciąga z szuflady ustawę, zabiera akta Blacków i opuszcza pomieszczenie, trzaskając drzwiami.

Do gabinetu Rowle'a wpada bez pukania, podchodzi szybko do biurka przełożonego i rzuca mu papiery na stertę dokumentów, które ten właśnie wypełnia.

— Oto ustawa o wykorzystaniu składników pozyskiwanych z jednorożców. Opinię Ollivandera i warzyciela dostaniesz na dniach, są tylko uzupełnieniem tego, co jest w środku. Masz teraz coś dla mnie? — pyta agresywnie.

— Nie, ale…

— W takim razie idę do domu.

I jak gdyby nigdy nic wychodzi. Zauważa, że macha aktami Blacków jak głupi, więc zmniejsza je i chowa do kieszeni szaty. Zjeżdża windą na ostatnie piętro, a później schodami wręcz zbiega do Wizengamotu. Jest skłonny teraz nawet podsłuchiwać, ale okazuje się, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, bo wejście na salę jest otwarte i stoi tam tylko lekko zdenerwowany Caradoc i Doge, który niczym dobry ojciec klepie go po ramieniu. Podchodzi do nich i stara się wyglądać na opanowanego.

— O co pytali?

— O wszystko. Gdzie mieszkam, co robię w wolnym czasie, gdzie byłem w tym i tym dniu, czy kogoś mam, czy utrzymuję kontakt z jakimiś mugolami. — Caradoc rozmasowuje nasadę nosa i James zauważa kilka siwych włosów za jego uszami. Na brodę Merlina, mają dwadzieścia parę lat, nie powinni siwieć! — Crouch jest… cholera, on ciągnie cię w taki sposób za język, że w pewnym momencie chcesz zaprzeczyć temu, jak się nazywasz. Jest okropny.

Sam też klepie Dearborna po ramieniu, całkiem ignorując obecność starego Elfiasa. Właściwie ignoruje wszystko, co się wokół niego dzieje, bo chwilę później podchodzi bliżej drzwi i nasłuchuje rozmowy Pettigrew z Crouchem.

Nie widzi Bartemiusza ze swojego miejsca, ale ma idealny widok na przerażoną i czerwoną z nerwów twarz Petera. Mężczyzna stara się odpowiadać krótko i rzeczowo, ale nie wychodzi mu to. Teraz James rozumie dlaczego.

— Nie utrzymuje pan kontaktów z żadnym mugolem ani czarodziejem, który żyje po mugolskiej stronie? — pyta uprzejmie i bardzo spokojnie Crouch, ale jego głos jest przerażająco chłodny.

— Żadnych.

— Żadnych powiada pan… — mruczy pod nosem sędzia i zostawia długą, nieprzyjemną przerwę, którą Peter, ale nawet stojący na uboczu James, bierze za zachętę do dalszego mówienia.

— Dosłownie żadnych. Ostatnio tylko kupiłem owoce na targu, bo wracałem z biegania. Biegam by schudnąć. Nic więcej, to były tylko brzoskwinie. Z Hiszpanii.

Peter mówi tak okropnie bez sensu. Wręcz miota się na tym przesłuchaniu, co rusz pogrążając się w oczach Croucha i reszty sędziów. James przygląda się temu z rosnącym niepokojem.

— Ciebie przesłuchali całkiem inaczej — w głosie Syriusza słuchać zaniepokojenie, jakby się martwił. Słusznie zresztą.

— Wiem.

— Co pan wie?

James odwraca się nerwowo do tyłu i na chwilę wstrzymuje powietrze, widząc tuż obok Ministra. Gdzie się podziali Dearborn i Doge?

— Wiem?

— Powiedział pan, że pan wie. Więc pytam co?

— Mówiłem do siebie — odpowiada szybko i zaciskana chwilę oczy. — Nie spodziewałem się pana tutaj, panie Ministrze.

— Muszę kiedyś wyjść z biura — odpowiada niezobowiązująco Voldemort i podchodzi bliżej wejścia na salę. — A pan? Czeka pan na kolegę?

— Przyglądam się. Pettigrew zapytał mnie, kiedy moja kolej, ale nie dostałem żadnego zawiadomienia, więc chciałem się upewnić, że nigdzie nie zniknęło i że nie będę miał później kłopotów, bo jakaś sowa nie dostarczyła mojego listu.

— Mądrze. Ale dostałem całą listę od Croucha i nie było pana na niej.

„Bo Crouch wykreślił mnie z listy Rookwooda", dopowiada sobie sam w myślach, ale nie jest na tyle głupi, by powiedzieć to na głos.

— Lepiej się upewnić. — Walczy ze swoim głosem i ma tylko nadzieję, że nie brzmi jak przerażony szczeniak.

— Też tak myślę. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony albo… stała czujność, tak? — Serce Jamesa dosłownie staje na moment, gdy Voldemort wypowiada te słowa. — Chociaż to niezbyt dokładne. Och, Snape. Teraz twoja kolej?

Spogląda na Snape'a, który wygląda gorzej, niż za czasów szkolnych, gdy sprawiał wrażenie zagłodzonego anemika i, co dziwne, nie czuje do niego ani odrobiny niechęci. Właściwie to nawet mu współczuje. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydaje.

— Tak.

— Crouch już kończy. A właśnie, pan Potter będzie potrzebował… — Zastanawia się chwile, jak ująć w słowa to, co mana myśli. James myśli tylko o tym, dlaczego do niego zwraca się na pan, podczas gdy do swoich śmierciożerców mówi po nazwisku. — Już wiem. Raport wykorzystania ingrediencji pochodzących z jednorożców przy warzeniu eliksirów. Na kiedy mógłbyś to zrobić?

Szok jest niedopowiedzeniem w kwestii tego, co James odczuwa w tym momencie. Nikt oprócz Rowle'a nie ma prawa wiedzieć, czego potrzebuje do ustawy, a mimo to Voldemort mówi o raporcie tu i teraz, jakby to była wiedza powszechna. Co tutaj się dzieje? Co mu umyka?

— Myślę, że na jutro już powinien być.

— Doskonale. Więc wyślesz go panu Potterowi…

— Przyjdę po niego — wtrąca szybko nim zdąży pomyśleć, że przerywanie Ministrowi nie jest zbyt mądre. — Tylko to mi zostało i na razie nie dostałem następnego zlecenia. Przyjdę po ten raport.

Voldemort i Snape patrzą na niego czujnie, a James wytrzymuje ich spojrzenia, musi wytrzymać.

— Skoro dla pana to nie jest problem, ja też go nie widzę — stwierdza ostatecznie Minister i przepuszcza Snape'a, który wymienia się z roztrzęsionym Peterem. Pettigrew przystaje przy nich chwilę, ale w momencie, w którym zauważa niechętny wzrok Ministra, zaczyna jąkać przeprosiny i pośpiesznie odchodzi. James też ma na to ochotę.

— Zaczekaj, James.

Przystaje i odwraca się z powrotem do Voldemorta. Ma złe przeczucia, gorsze niż zazwyczaj w jego obecności, ale nie może okazać strachu. Nie może pozwolić na to, by zauważono jego słabość.

— Tak, panie Ministrze?

— Poczekaj ze mną, aż Crouch skończy przesłuchanie Snape'a. Chcę z wami porozmawiać.

Prośba (nawet jeżeli tak naprawdę nie jest prośbą) brzmi niepokojąco i pociągająco jednocześnie. Ciekawość przyćmiewa jego zdrowy rozsądek, nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Wie, że odejść nie może, to dość oczywiste, ale mógłby się przynajmniej nie cieszyć w duchu, że jest w centrum zainteresowania. W tej stacji to wręcz niestosowne.

Przesłuchanie Snape'a jest dość krótkie. Severus nie daje się podejść w żaden sposób, więc Crouch musi zakończyć całą tę farsę dość szybko i puścić go wolno. Byłe nemezis Jamesa rzuca mu dziwne spojrzenie, gdy wymijają się w drzwiach. Syriusz jest niespokojny, wyczuwa jego zdenerwowanie. James czuje jedynie podniecenie.

Podchodzą do katedry, gdzie Bartemiusz porządkuje wszystkie dokumenty. Przez chwilę nie udaje mu się ukryć zaskoczenia, gdy widzi Jamesa u boku Ministra, ale szybko odzyskuje rezon.

— Sądząc po twojej minie, nie znalazłeś nic godnego uwagi — stwierdza spokojnie spokojnie Voldemort.

— Wszyscy mają mocne alibi lub wykazują się zbyt niskim ilorazem inteligencji, by w ogóle coś takiego zaplanować.

— A co z Nottem?

— Dalej bada przyczyny tego wybuchu i denerwuje się, że musi mieć do czynienia z mugolską technologią, na której się nie zna.

— A ty, James? Znasz się na podkładaniu mugolskich bomb? — pyta nieobowiązująco Minister, lustrując go swoim czerwonym spojrzeniem. James tylko wzrusza ramionami.

— Nigdy nie było mi to do niczego potrzebne. Wiem jedynie tyle, że można odpalić bombę z odległości. — Crouch patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem, więc ciągnie temat: — Zakłada się ten… ładunek wybuchowy w konkretne miejsce i od niego zawsze ciągnie się przewód. Wydaje mi się, że długość tego przewodu może być dowolna, a na drugim jego końcu jest takie pudełko i gdy się naciśnie na dźwignie, to następuje wybuch.

— Zapalnik ma przetwornicę, która wysyła iskrę do ładunku — mówi niespodziewanie Minister, jakby sobie właśnie to przypomniał. — Crouch, masz ten raport Notta, co właściwie znaleźli na miejscu wybuchu?

— Tak, w biurze.

— Daj go Jamesowi i powiadom Notta, że będą razem pracowali. Ta sprawa ciągnie się zdecydowanie zbyt długo.

Radość, którą odczuwa James w tym momencie, mało co nie odbiera mu tchu. Całkiem nie myśli nad tym, dlaczego Minister go włącza do zadania – liczy się sam fakt, że będzie coś robił i to przy sprawie, która ciekawi go już od samego początku.

Crouch nie wydaje się przekonany udziałem Jamesa przy śledztwie, ale nic nie mówi i jedynie kiwa głową, chowając resztę dokumentów do teczki.

— A co z włamaniem do Ollivandera? Tym też mam się zająć, czy już kogoś złapano? — pyta z nadzieją James.

Minister patrzy na niego uważnie.

— Skup się tylko na Esach i Floresach.

— Oczywiście.

Odczuwa minimalny zawód, że i to mu się nie trafiło w ręce, ale nic więcej poradzić nie może. I tak dostał więcej, niż mógłby sobie zamarzyć. Tylko dlaczego? Czemu akurat on? Zdjęli go od razu ze stanowiska po objęciu władzy, a teraz dostaje zajęcie niczym czynny auror?

— Czemu Evana do tego nie wysłali? — pyta Syriusz podejrzliwie i to zaświeca czerwoną lampkę w głowie Jamesa.

— Panie Ministrze. — Zatrzymuje Voldemorta w drzwiach. — A czemu aurorzy się tym nie zajmują?

Następuje niezręczna cisza.

— Aurorzy są teraz zajęci czymś innym — odpowiada i wychodzi.

— Co mogłoby być ważniejsze od wysadzenia biografii Ministra? Tu chodzi o jego wizerunek — szepcze mu Syriusz do ucha. — Musi być coś ważniejszego. Coś, co mogłoby mu zagrażać. Ukradli różdżki od Ollivandera, bo co innego mogłoby go przestraszyć?

— Chodź, Potter, idziemy.

James kręci głową, starając się wrócić do rzeczywistości. Wychodzi wraz z Bartemiuszem z sali i o mało się z nim nie zderza, gdy mężczyzna się niespodziewanie zatrzymuje. Crouch mierzy go wzrokiem bardzo długo, jakby nabrał podejrzeń. Gdy się odzywa, James nie wie nawet jak zareagować.

— Co to jest przetwornica?

* * *

W domu układa sobie cztery kupki dokumentów na stole: gwałt na Lio, pożar w posiadłości Blacków, Wheitów i zamach na Pokątnej. Zastanawia się, którymi zająć na początku, bo od któryś musi zacząć.

Blackowie, Wheitowie i Kaliopa są jego własnym wyborem, a Esy i Floresy narzucił mu Minister. Rozsądnie do tego podchodząc, powinien się sprawą dla Voldemorta zająć w pierwszej kolejności. Nie tylko ze względu na to, że może mieć kłopoty w pracy. Ze względu na Zakon, bo w głębi duszy wie, że to ich inicjatywa, że się nie poddali i dalej chcą walczyć. James musi tylko do nich dotrzeć i zmotywować do walki. Jest pewien, że gdyby udało mu się skontaktować z Moodym, mogliby…

Przełyka ślinę. Co by mogli? Zorganizować zamach stanu? I kto by im w tym pomógł? Wszyscy, którzy mieli siłę i chęć do walki, uciekli albo nie żyją. Nie wie nawet, gdzie chcą. Gdyby to oni przeprowadzili zamach, skontaktowaliby się z nim,jest tego pewien. Wiec to nie mógł być Zakon.

— A co, jeżeli to Zakon, ale się z tobą nie skontaktował? Nie są głupi, czytają gazety. Wiedzą, że jesteś blisko Ministra.

— Nie mów głupot — mruczy pod nosem. — Oczywiście, że daliby mi znać. Jesteśmy Zakonem, ufają mi.

— Po pierwsze: byliście. Po drugie: minęły cztery lata, a ty odnosisz sukcesy pod władzą Voldemorta. Jak myślisz, jak to wygląda? — pyta natarczywie Syriusz, szepcząc mu wprost do ucha. — Jakbyś był śmier...

— Przestań!

Wstaje gwałtownie i łapie się na tym, że w pokoju nikogo nie ma. Serce bije mu coraz szybciej i na tyle głośno, że zaczyna słyszeć jego dudnienie w swoich uszach. W jego głowie dzieje się istny chaos, a najczęstszą rzeczą, która przychodzi mu na myśl, jest jedno słowo: „wariuję". James wariuje od tej całej sytuacji.

Nie może utracić kontroli nad własną głową. Musi znaleźć Lily, pomóc Kaliopie, odnaleźć Remusa i sprawdzić, czy na pewno dobrze mu się wiedzie. Ma wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i potrzebuje do tego trzeźwego umysłu.

— Jeżeli zajmę się najpierw pożarem u Blacków, dasz mi spokój?

Odpowiada mu cisza. James czochra powoli swoje włosy, siada na kanapie i bierze akta do ręki.


	5. Portret za kredensem

W aktach Blacków James nie znalazł nic przydatnego, oprócz liczby ofiar i rozmieszczenia ich w domu. Żadnych planów pomieszczeń, uwag, wykazu strat, szczegółów – niczego. Jedynym ciekawym elementem są trzy zaginione ciała – Syriusza, jego młodszego brata Regulusa oraz ich wuja, Alpharda – ale to wcale nie sprawia, że cała ta sytuacja jest dla niego bardziej zrozumiała. Ma ochotę rzucić tą cieniutką teczunią prosto w kominek i patrzeć, jak płonie.

Czochra własne włosy z gniewu i zastanawia się, co powinien z tym wszystkim zrobić. Musi mieć odniesienie. Nie weźmie z powietrza dowodów ani poszlak. Szybko kartkuje dokumenty, szukając jakiegoś adresu czy czegokolwiek i znajduje informacje, że Grimmauld Place 12 jest trudno dostępne.

— Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć?

Postanawia się sam dowiedzieć, co termin „trudno dostępne" może oznaczać. Nie był nigdy na Grimmauld Place, nawet nie ma zdjęcia przed oczami, nie chce ryzykować deporacji, ale ma w miarę dokładne namiary, więc wychodzi z domu i robi sobie spacer.

Trochę źle odmierza odległości i w trakcie musi pytać mugoli, jak się tam szybko dostać, bo nie widzi mu się półtorej godzinny spacer. Droga jest dość prosta, ale to nie znaczy, że ma ochotę ją przejść, nie w taki dzień jak ten.

Gdy staje przed kamienicą, marszczy brwi i patrzy w zamyśleniu na ciąg budynków i liczy po kolei. Dziewięć, dziesięć, jedenaście, trzynaście. Sprawdza jeszcze raz i faktycznie ma rację – brakuje jednej klatki. Jak na złość, tej której potrzebuje.

— Nie mówcie mi, że zrobiłem sobie wycieczkę, by dowiedzieć się, że Grimmauld Place dwanaście nawet nie istnieje… — mruczy pod nosem, wkładając ręce gwałtownie w kieszenie. Całkowicie traci humor.

W momencie, w którym ma odejść i zrezygnować, niespodziewanie słyszy coś jakby ocieranie się o siebie kamieni, głośne i nieprzyjemne, a gdy z powrotem odwraca się w stronę kamienicy, widzi jak dodatkowa klatka wyłania się spomiędzy budynków.

Zaklęcie jest już stare i zniszczone, widzi to dokładnie, gdy okna nakładają się na siebie, a kolejna część ściany się jeszcze nie pojawiła, ale i tak jest pod wrażeniem. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego, tak wspaniałej kryjówki i to w samym sercu Londynu. Przestaje go nawet obchodzić, że jest na miejscu zbrodni, a wyłaniająca się przed nim część budynku ma wyraźne ślady po pożarze i upływie czasu oraz jawi się niczym dom strachu. Jest nadzwyczajny, bo pomimo upływu lat zaklęcia dalej spełniają swoją rolę i nawet jeżeli James musi stać na środku ulicy przez dwadzieścia minut, aż dodatkowa klatka się pojawi i wszystkie elementy wrócą na swoje miejsce, widok jest tego warty.

Wyskakująca z ziemi furtka mało go nie przebija, całkowicie się jej tutaj nie spodziewa, ale na szczęście refleks przez te kilka lat spędzonych w biurze mu nie zanikł i chwilę później naciska klamkę w kształcie główki węża. Drzwi faktycznie się otwierają, ale klamka smętnie zwisa, gdy śruby puszczają i zamek nie nadaje się już do niczego. Wąż wygląda, jakby wyzionął ducha, pilnując wejścia do domu.

Korytarz przed nim wydaje się lepki od kurzu. Stara się niczego nie dotykać, ale to nie jest takie proste, gdy przy każdym kroku coś się sypie z sufitu, wszystko skrzypi, jakby miało się zaraz zawalić, a na domiar złego hulają przeciągi, bo druga część domu jest zawalona. Możliwe, że ciał nie znaleziono, ponieważ leżą gdzieś w tej stercie kamieni, której nikt nie chciał ruszyć, by cała konstrukcja nie spadła mu na głowę.

Wstrząsa nim dreszcz, gdy myśli o tym, że kilka metrów od niego mogą dalej leżeć ciała, ale w domu nie śmierdzi rozkładem, więc stara się uspokoić. Musi trzymać własne emocje na wodzy.

Przechadza się po domu. Na lewo wchodzi się do salonu, a może jadalni, bo nie jest pewien, co tutaj wcześniej było. Można stąd wyjść drugimi drzwiami – obecnie leżącymi na ziemi – umiejscowionymi na tej samej ścianie, ale będącymi bliżej klatki schodowej, która nie nadaje się już do użytku. Z prawej strony, tuż przy samym wejściu, jest mały korytarz z którego można zejść do piwnicy lub wejść do garderoby. W środku wiszą raczej popalone resztki, niż ubrania, wyglądające jak stare szmaty. Wychodząc z mniejszego korytarzyka i przechadzając się tym głównym, znajduje po drodze łazienkę, a dalej za nią drzwi, których nie może przez chwilę w ogóle otworzyć, a gdy już udaje mu się ja uchylić na tyle, by zajrzeć do środka, zauważa, że jest w kuchni, częściowo zawalonej. Przestaje się mocować z drzwiami, zaniepokojony, że naruszy konstrukcję domu i odchodzi.

Patrzy na zawaloną część, zastanawiając się, jak do tego doszło. Opiera nawet ręce na stercie kamieni – na tyle ostrożnie, na ile jest w stanie – i spogląda w górę, ale zamiast nieba, widzi korytarz. Coś mu tu nie gra i to mocno, bo przecież gdyby budynek zapadł się od pożaru, poszłaby więcej niż jedna kondygnacja. A ta sterta gruzu przed nim, na której opiera ręce i której część leży w kuchni, wygląda raczej jak pozostałości po zaklęciu. Tylko kto miałby tutaj rzucać zaklęcia i dlaczego?

Rozkłada na podłodze dokumenty i jeszcze raz szybko przegląda wszystko, co udało się znaleźć aurorom. Większość ofiar była w salonie na dole. Jak mogli siedzieć w jednym pomieszczeniu, gdy dom się palił? Szczególnie, że z jednej strony były okna, a samo pomieszczenie miało aż dwa wyjścia? Musiałaby ich zaatakować szatańska pożoga, by zmarli w ciągu chwili.

Marszczy brwi. Zawalona część domu, ludzie spaleni w jednym miejscu. Coś mu tutaj nie pasuje. Przegląda dalej dokumenty i natrafia na informację, że Walburgę Black znaleziono w kuchni. Czystokrwista czarownica w kuchni. Przecież to jakiś absurd, a akurat opowieści Syriusza o swojej matce pamięta dokładnie. Wielka dama, która zajmowała się wydawaniem poleceń, co ma zostać zrobione. Takie osoby nie bywają w kuchni.

Brakuje mu jednak trzech ciał, które podobno są w gruzach za nim. Jakoś nie chce mu się w to wierzyć. Wychodzi z domu i okrąża cała kamienicę, by dostać się na drugą stronę, na widok z okien kuchennych. Przeskakuje przez ogrodzenie. Można się stąd dostać do kuchni poprzez okno, ale musi przyznać, że nawet dla niego jest to kłopot, bo miejsca nie jest zbyt wiele, a po drugiej stronie tylko blat kuchenny, gruz i kurz. Widząc, że nie ma za bardzo gdzie zejść, zostaje na tym nieszczęsnym blacie i stara się przeanalizować sytuację.

Mogła zginać przygnieciona przez gruzy, gdy chciała wyjść, ale dlaczego w ogóle tutaj była? Spodziewa się znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby mu zrozumieć, cokolwiek rozjaśnić, ale sprzęty kuchenne wcale w tym nie pomagają. Już ma zawrócić, gdy niespodziewanie ześlizguje mu się noga z blatu i gdyby nie przytrzymał się kranu, spadłby wprost w gruz.

— O mały włos — mówi pod nosem z ulgą.

— Koś tu jest?

Serce Jamesa przyśpiesza. Wyciąga różdżkę i spodziewa się napastnika, ale nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku nikogo nie widzi. Czyżby znowu sobie coś uroił?

— Kim jesteś!? Przedstaw się! — krzyczy ktoś władczym tonem.

— Zastanowię się, jeżeli powiesz mi, gdzie się ukrywasz˜.

Następuje chwila milczenia, którą James wykorzystuje, by znaleźć sposób na zejście z tego blatu i, w razie czego, swobodną walkę. Gdy jest już przy krawędzi i ma stanąć na ziemi, nieznajomy odzywa się ponownie:

— Za kredensem.

James zatrzymuje się i marszczy brwi, nie mogąc w pierwszej chwili zrozumieć, czy ktoś sobie z niego żartuje, czy mówi poważnie. Spogląda w stronę kredensu, zastanawiając się, jak ktoś mógłby się tam zmieścić. Podchodzi powoli, z różdżką gotową do ataku i zagląda w szczelinę między meblem a ścianą, gdzie znajduje … obraz.

Mruga zaskoczony, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie zamienił się w popiół. Wyciąga go i przygląda się staremu mężczyźnie o nieprzyjemnym wyrazie twarzy, który łypie na niego z ramy, jakby zabił mu kota.

— James Potter. — Stawia obraz pod ścianą. — A ty?

— Phineas Nigellus Black — odpowiada starzec, jakby już samo jego nazwisko miało sprawić, że James powinien się przed nim co najmniej ukłonić. — Co robisz w moim domu?

— Szukam poszlak. — Starzec unosi brew w niemym pytaniu. — Czy pożar w tym domu był faktycznym przypadkiem czy tylko przykrywką.

Phineas nieprzyjemnie prycha.

— Oczywiście, że to było kłamstwo! Jedno wielkie kłamstwo, ale szlamy z ministerstwa, które splugawiły ten dom swoją obecnością, niczego nie zauważyły. Głupie, zacofane istoty. Kto im powierzył tak odpowiedzialne zadanie?

James czuje przypływ gorąca na twarzy, ale stara się uspokoić. Gdy dowie się, co się stało w tym domu, zastanowi się, jak powinien zniszczyć ten piekielny portret.

— Co się w takim razie stało?

— Nie jesteś członkiem mojej rodziny, bym ci mówił takie rzeczy.

James już ma przekląć pod nosem upartość staruszka, gdy coś mu świta w głowie. Pomysł jest ryzykowny, ale może się powieść. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

— Przecież jesteśmy rodziną — mówi z całym przekonaniem, na jakie go stać. — Jestem synem Dorei Black i Charlusa Pottera. Płynie we mnie krew Blacków. Dlatego chcę się dowiedzieć, co się tutaj stało.

Mężczyzna na portrecie ubrany jest w wykwintne, ale bardzo staroświeckie szaty i James ma nadzieję, że nie interesował się za bardzo życiem kobiet, które wżeniły się w inne rodziny. Może słyszał jej imię, imię jej męża, ale nie wiedział, jakie mieli dzieci. Istniała taka szansa, tak?

Phineas łypie na niego podejrzliwie na tyle długo, że James traci nadzieję, że jego mały fortel ma szansę się powieść, gdy starzec niespodziewanie się trochę rozchmurza.

— To było morderstwo.

Czuje podniecenie. Morderstwo. Ktoś zamordował jego przyjaciela i całą jego rodzinę, a on miał na to dowód. Musiał teraz tylko wyciągnąć z Phineasa jak najwięcej się da i wymierzyć zabójcy sprawiedliwość, za odebranie mu Syriusza. Powinien to zrobić lata wcześniej, ale podobno zemsta smakuje najlepiej na zimno.

— Czy to były Bellatrix i Narcyza?

— Bellatrix owszem, ale ta mała trzpiotka, narzeczona Malfoya – Merlinie chroń tę rodzinę przed kolejnymi fatalnymi mariażami! – nawet nie przyszła na święta. Podobno chora była. Ja już wiem, co to za choroba była. Chcica! Zwykła chcica!

— Bellatrix sama wszystkich zabiła?

Nie może w to uwierzyć. Widział ja w akcji, wie, że jest jak dzika burza podczas walki i potrafi mierzyć się więcej niż z dwiema osobami na raz, ale by zabić – spogląda szybko w kartkę, licząc ofiary – jedenaście osób? Całkiem sama?

— Nie sama. Z tym swoim narzeczonym, Lestrange'em. I nie zabili wszystkich, dzięki Morganie. — Phineas przewraca oczami. — Walburga wypchnęła swoje dzieci przez okno za tobą. — James ogląda się za siebie w szoku. — Oddała temu małemu zdrajcy, Syriuszowi, swoją różdżkę, bo głupi dzieciak złamał własną. Biżuterię też mu wręczyła.

— Czemu nie wyszła razem z nimi? — Nie mieści to mu się w głowie.

— Była ranna, dostała klątwą. — Głos Phineasa robi się cichszy, a sam starzec wpatrzony jest w to okno, jakby próbował sobie wyobrazić tę scenę, której nie mógł widzieć zza kredensu. — Mówiła im, że mają iść sami i uciekać jak najdalej stąd. A później ktoś rzucił Bombardę na korytarzu i wszystko się zawaliło. Te głupie szlamy stwierdziły, że umarła od zmiażdżenia nóg kamieniami. Idioci.

James stoi jak wryty, jest w głębokim szoku. Patrzy na Phineasa, który wygląda na bardziej niezadowolonego niż smutnego i nie może przetrawić tego, czego się dowiedział. Już nawet słowo „szlama" w ustach Blacka go nie denerwuje.

— Czemu nie spłonąłeś? Jesteś tylko kawałkiem płótna i drewna. I jak się właściwie znalazłeś za kredensem?

Strzec prycha pogardliwie.

— Ten paskudny dzieciak, Syriusz, wyniósł mnie tutaj noc przed pożarem. Niewychowane dziecko. I myślisz, że nie rzuciłem na swój obraz żadnych zaklęć za życia? Głupiec! Nikomu nie można ufać. Muszę gdzieś znikać, gdy mam dość tych durniów z Hogwartu, a tutaj można przynajmniej spokojnie się zdrzemnąć.

— Ty durniu! — Wybucha James. — Masz połączenie z Hogwartem? I nikomu nie powiedziałeś, co tutaj się stało?! Ktoś zamordował prawie całą twoją rodzinę, twoi potomkowie musieli uciekać, a ty, jak gdyby nigdy nic, sobie tutaj spałeś?!

— To nie moja wina, że ta głupia kobieta chciała ratować zdrajcę tej rodziny! Żaden Black nie był nigdy w Gryffindorze i nie powinien być! Powinna go zostawić Bellatrix, a nie pomagać uciekać. Chociaż sądząc po tym, że zabiła też i pozostałych, ta rodzina zrobiła się słaba i zaczęła tolerować takie wynaturzenia, jakim był…

Z całej siły kopie w obraz. Nic się nie dzieje, jakby zamiast płótna naciągnięty na ramę był metal, ale Phineas i tak zdaje się zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem. Jamesa nie obchodzi to, co starzec myśli sobie w tej chwili. Jest wściekły. Nie rozumie, jak mężczyzna może być tak zaślepiony, tak krótkowzroczny, tak okrutny, by bronić Belli, która zabiła tylu jego potomków.

— Jesteś chory i zepsuty do cna — mówi, a głos drży mu z nerwów. — Bronisz jakiegoś chorego wynaturzenia tej rodziny, bo Syriusz był Gryfonem?! Tak bardzo zależy ci na opinii, że zaślepia cię to, że Blackowie są skończeni! Rozumiesz? Ich już nie ma!

— Przecież synowie Walburgi…

— Masz jakiś dowód na to, że przeżyli? Bo ja Syriusza nie widziałem później w szkole, a jego brat nawet tam nie poszedł. Przez ciebie mogą być teraz wszędzie! I nikt nigdy po nich nie wrócił!

Czuje ogarniający go smutek. Nie umie sobie nawet wyobrazić tego, jak musiał się czuć Syriusz, który patrzył jak cała jego rodzina płaci za jego przydział do Gryffindoru, kiedy to nie była nawet jego wina. Przecież sam sobie tego domu nie wybrał.

Przeczesuje włosy palcami, powoli odchodząc od Phineasa. Przyciska dokumenty do piersi, przytłoczony nadmiarem informacji. Ale nie dowiedział się jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

— W raporcie napisano, że brakuje trzech ciał. Syriusza, Regulusa i ich wuja, Alpharda. Wiesz, co się z nim stało?

Starzec nie wygląda tak, jakby chciał mu coś jeszcze powiedzieć. James posyła mu wrogie spojrzenie.

— Zabrali kogoś z domu, po tym gdy rzucono Bombardę. Bellatrix była wściekła, że ktoś w ogóle stanął po stronie Syriusza i chciał go bronić. Możliwe, że był to Alphard.

— Wiec pozwoliłeś, by trzech mężczyzn, którzy mogliby mieć dzieci i przedłużyć ród, zniknęło z czarodziejskiego świata w ten, czy inny sposób. Gratulacje. — Powoli uderza dłonią o dłoń, przyklaskując zachowaniu Phineasa. — Powinieneś być z siebie dumny — mówi, i tą samą drogą, którą wszedł, opuszcza Grimmauld Place 12.

* * *

Gdy wpada do domu, nie wie, czy jest bardziej zły, czy załamany. Uderza aktami o stół na tyle niefortunnie, że strąca przy tym swoje notatki o Wheitach oraz rozsypuje akta Blacków. Z agresją zbiera wszystkie kartki i wycinki zdjęć, które sobie zostawił, gdy niespodziewanie łapie go uczucie wszechogarniającego smutku.

Syriusz przeżył pożar, ale to go wcale nie cieszy, bo nie ma pewności, czy dalej żyje, czy nic jemu i jego bratu nie stało się po tym, jak uciekli, a on nawet nie wie, jak powinien się zabrać do szukania ich. Minęło prawie trzynaście lat, Syriusz może wyglądać w tym momencie całkiem inaczej.

Powoli wraca do zbierania rozrzuconych papierów, gdy niespodziewanie coś mu podpowiada, by podnieść jedno ze zdjęć Olivera Wheita i przyjrzeć się dokładnie jego ciemnym włosom, bladej skórze i niebieskim oczom. Niespodziewanie uderza go kolejna fala gorąca, która sprawia, że James szybko odnajduje kartkę z wiekiem Wheitów oraz akta Syriusza i Regulusa.

Syriusz Orion Black, ur. 3.11.1959, Grimmauld Place 12, Londyn, Wielka Brytania.

Regulus Arcturus Black, ur. 31.08.1961, Grimmauld Place 12, Londyn, Wielka Brytania.

James liczy szybko w myślach, ile mogliby mieć teraz lat. Dwadzieścia cztery i dwadzieścia dwa. Żołądek zaciska mu się w supeł ze stresu.

* * *

Wszystko układa się w logiczną całość – całkiem niezaskoczony magią Arthur-Regulus, reakcja Olivera-Syriusza na jego imię, wspomniany pożar podczas dzieciństwa Wheitów, „chłopcy znikąd", czyli z magicznego Londynu. Wheit wymawiane jako White – biały, przeciwieństwo czarnego. Black. Gdy przyciąga do siebie jeszcze raz ich akta i patrzy na imiona Syriusz Orion i Regulus Arcturus, zaczyna rozumieć więcej. Orion, Ori, Ollie, Oliver. Arcturus, Arie, Arthur. Oliver i Arthur.

To wcale nie jest skomplikowane. To tak naprawdę coś, co mogłyby wymyślić dzieci. Dzieci musiały wpaść na coś takiego, gdy w wieku dwunastu i dziesięciu lat znalazły się na ulicy, w obcym dla nich świecie, pośród ludzi, którym nie wiedziały, czy można zaufać. Potrzebowały przykrywki i wymyśliły sobie fałszywe imiona. Kto wie, czy ze stresu zwyczajnie nie popełniły błędu w słowie „white".

Wyobraża sobie dzieci w piżamach, stojące na mrozie w zimie z różdżką matki w ręku, które nie wiedzą co zrobić i… jest zły. Na Syriusza, że nawet nie wpadł na to, by poprosić Jamesa o pomoc. Potterowie by im nie odmówili. On by im nie odmówił.

Na samo wspomnienie własnej mamy i taty coś go ściska w przełyku. Tęskni za nimi, tak po ludzku, jak syn za rodzicami. Zostawili go zanim skończył dwadzieścia lat, z powodu smoczej ospy, jakby on był gotowy na to, by zostać sam. Nie był, nigdy nawet nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że któregoś dnia może ich zabraknąć.

— Potrzebuję was… — mówi sam do siebie, przypominając sobie roześmiane twarze Fleamonta i Euphemii Potterów. — Mamo… tato… — Jest wręcz przekonany, że stoją teraz przed nim i patrzą z czułością, z jaką patrzy się na swoje dziecko, gdy zrobiło sobie krzywdę i szuka pocieszenia.

A tuż obok nich stoi Lily, jego piękna, ognistowłosa Lily, która wygląda, jakby jednocześnie chciała do niego podejść i objąć, ale się bała, że coś mu się stanie. Benjy trzyma jej dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiecha pokrzepiająco. Tak, wspieranie innych zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej, ale teraz nawet on nie jest w stanie choćby odrobinę podnieść Jamesa na duchu.

Tak bardzo za nimi tęskni. Tak bardzo potrzebuję ich wszystkich teraz przy sobie, by poradzić sobie z tą plątaniną myśli we własnej głowie. Tak bardzo chce pozbyć się tego wszechogarniającego marazmu, który go otacza i trzyma zaborczo w swoich ramionach.

Jest już zmęczony. Ciągłym udawaniem, dostosowywaniem się i postępowaniem wbrew sobie. Przestaje już rozpoznawać własną twarz w lustrze. To nie jest James Potter, kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru, mąż Lily Evans.

On już nie wie, kim jest.

* * *

Tej nocy nie śpi, będąc w kompletnej emocjonalnej rozsypce. Nie zdarza mu się tak dać pochłonąć myślom, ale tym razem jest to nieuniknione. Musi to i owo przemyśleć, ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie i na nowo znaleźć siłę, by pójść rano do pracy.

Wysyła Rowle'owi sowę, że zamierza odwiedzić Ollivandera i Snape'a. Jak na złość musi padać, a to tylko zniechęca go do wyjścia z domu. Zakłada jednak grubą pelerynę i fiuka kominkiem do Dziurawego Kotła. Wita się krótko z Tomem i chwilę później biegnie już do sklepiku Ollivandera.

Ma wrażenie, że to miejsce wygląda identycznie, jak wtedy, gdy wszedł tutaj po raz pierwszy w wieku jedenastu lat. Nawet pachnie podobnie – kurzem i świeżym drewnem. Właściciel podnosi wzrok znad księgi, którą studiuje i poprawia okulary, by mu się przyjrzeć.

— Ach, pan Potter. Jedenaście cali, mahoń i włókno ze smoczego serca, czyż nie tak?

James mruga, zaskoczony.

— Dokładnie.

— Dobra, dobra różdżka… szczególnie do transmutacji — zaznacza, trzymając palec w górze i zamykając potężną księgę z hukiem. Podmuch podnosi ogromny tuman kurzu w powietrze. — Co pana do mnie sprowadza?

— Zastoso… — kaszle i potrzebuje chwili, by się uspokoić. — Chciałbym dostać sprawozdanie, jak często używa pan włosów jednorożca przy produkcji różdżek. Potrzebuję tego do ustawy. Wie pan, chcemy ograniczyć handel ingrediencjami pochodzącymi z jednorożców.

— Jednorożce. Zacne zwierzęta. — Ollivander kiwa głową i nerwowo szuka kawałka pergaminu. Wygrzebuje go spod starty pudełek, niestety nadrywając na końcu. Patrzy na Jamesa z niemym pytaniem na ustach.

— Może być. Nie musi pan szukać nowego — zapewnia, a starzec zabiera się do pisania. James długo nie wytrzymuje i pyta: — Te wszystkie kartony z pudełkami to skutki tamtego napadu? — pyta mimochodem, komentując stojące pod ścianą pudła.

— Tak… Muszę je ponownie sklasyfikować i sprawdzić, czy coś zniknęło. Dużo roboty, a zdrowie już nie to samo.

— To zrozumiałe. — Kiwa głową. — A jak pan myśli? Zginęło coś?

Ollivander na chwilę przestaje pisać i patrzy na niego uważnie, jakby domyślił się, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Szczęśliwe, decyduje się odpowiedzieć na pytanie:

— Tak. Myślę, że zginęła więcej niż jedna różdżka. Przeglądano dwie różne szafki z dwóch różnych końców sklepu. Złodziej szukał czegoś konkretnego.

— Domyśla się pan czego?

— Niestety nie jestem jasnowidzem. Wiem tylko, że nie miał żadnego poszanowania dla mojej pracy i moich tworów. Gdy rano wszedłem do środka, różdżki leżały na podłodze niczym niczym śmieci. Okropna profanacja…

James jednak dalej nie słucha narzekań staruszka. Ma nieprzyjemne uczucie, że wie, kto mógłby ukraść różdżki. Musi tylko to potwierdzić i… jeszcze nie wie, co z tą wiedzą zrobi, jeżeli okaże się, że ma rację. Będzie myślał o konsekwencjach później.

* * *

Gdy wychodzi od Ollivandera, specjalnie nadkłada drogi, podchodząc do Esów i Floresów. Zastanawia się, gdzie jest najkrótsza droga, by wydostać się poza magiczną ulicę. Patrzy na sklep, teraz ogrodzony i powoli odbudowywany, zastanawiając się, jakby sam się zachował.

Szuka najbliższej uliczki między budynkami. Znajduje ją dopiero naprzeciwko wyjścia do Dziurawego Kotła. Przechodzi nią do kolejnej wąskiej uliczki za sklepami, gdzie stoją głównie same kosze na śmieci i powoli idzie w stronę, gdzie powinno być zaplecze księgarni.

Ma rację, da się tędy dojść. Da się też tutaj ukryć. Dlaczego nikt wcześniej na to nie wpadł? To było dość oczywiste. Pytanie tylko, czy sprawcy zamachu od razu wrócili poprzez Dziurawy Kocioł do mugolskiego Londynu, czy przeczekali początkową panikę?

Gdy wchodzi do ministerstwa, czuje się tak, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Jest jakby atrakcją w pracy, na którą wszyscy patrzą z zaciekawienie, co zrobić, by być w tym miejscu, w którym on obecnie jest.

Tyle że James nie wie, o co chodzi. Miał w planach iść od razu do Snape'a, ale w takim układzie chce najpierw dowiedzieć się, w czym rzecz. Jest już w drodze do windy, by pojechać do Caradoca, gdy niespodziewanie drogę zachodzi mu Evan Rosier.

— Nott pyta, kiedy przyjdziesz do niego — zaczyna bez słowa powitania. — A ja pytam, co ty wyprawiasz, Potter?

— Idę do pracy? — Wzrok Evana robi się groźny. Wyraźnie nie ma ochoty na żarty, szczególnie na słabe. — Słuchaj, Rosier, nie chciałem tej sprawy. Minister mnie do niej przydzielił i widać teraz całe Ministerstwo o tym wie. Czego się spodziewałeś? Że odmówię? Ty byś odmówił?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Pytam o to, dlaczego zwrócił się z tym do ciebie.

— A ja regularnie spędzam lunch z Ministrem i ucinam sobie z nim przyjacielskie pogawędki. Rosier, wiem, że jesteś zły, że zabieram ci pracę, ale nie robię tego z premedytacją, jasne? Poza tym nie przywrócono mnie magicznie do bycia aurorem, tylko dołożono mi obowiązków, więc zejdź mi z drogi, bo nie mam czasu na bezsensowne gadanie.

Wymija mężczyznę i zamiast do Caradoca, postanawia pojechać od razu na minus sześć do Snape'a. Jak na złość okazuje się, że wszystkie windy są zajęte, a on nie chce czekać, więc pozostają mu schody, którymi schodzi tak pośpiesznie, że mało nie wpada na Annę, która wychodzi z minus czwartego piętra, prawdopodobnie wracając ze stołówki. Kobieta mruga zaskoczona i gdy James ma ją zwyczajnie minąć, nie mając ochoty wysłuchiwać kolejnych oskarżeń, kobieta łapie go za ramię i zatrzymuje.

— James, w co ty się mieszasz? — W głosie Anny autentycznie słychać troskę, a na jej twarzy maluje się zmartwienie. — Ludzie mówią, że robisz coś specjalnie dla Voldemorta. Co się dzieje?

— Już nie uważasz mnie za zdrajcę narodu? — pyta z pretensją w głosie, która zaskakuje nawet jego. Nie chciał być niemiły.

— Popełniłam błąd, tak? — W głosie Anny słychać urazę. — Oceniłam cię pochopnie i jest mi przykro z tego powodu. Dalej się o ciebie martwię i nie chcę, byś mieszał się w coś, co może przysporzyć więcej złego niż dobrego.

— Umiem o sobie zadbać.

— Co nie znaczy, że cudza troska jedynie ci zawadza. — Na twarzy Anny naprawdę widać skruchę. — Proszę, nie odrzucaj mnie. — Na sam koniec wypowiedzi jej dolna warga drży niespokojnie, a w Jamesie coś mięknie.

Nie chce, by płakała. Nie chce, by była smutna, bo jej nie wybaczył. Przecież nie chce się z nią kłócić. Chce spokoju i poczucia, że ma obok kogoś, przed kim nie musi udawać, a Anna właśnie do niego wróciła. Byłby okrutny, gdyby jej nie wybaczył.

Podchodzi bliżej, chcąc objąć tę smutną kobietę i powiedzieć jej, że nie chowa już urazy, gdy ona niespodziewanie staje na palcach, ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie i całuje. Ledwo jej usta dotykają jego warg, James odpycha ją od siebie, całkowicie zszokowany.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — Wybucha gniewem.

Jak ona mogła mu coś takiego zrobić? Zrobić Benjy'owi, Danowi? Nie mieści mu się to w głowie.

— James, źle zrozumiałam twoje intencje, przepraszam…

— Moje intencje? Moją intencją było wybaczenie ci, a nie zdrada!

— To nie zdrada, przecież Benjy i Lily nie żyją. James, jesteśmy tu sami, odebrano ich nam w bardzo brutalny sposób…

— Lily żyje — mówi śmiertelnie poważnie, czując jak wszystkie mięśnie napinają się z nerwów.

— James…

— Ona żyje!

Cofa się pośpieszne po schodach, patrząc na zmartwioną twarz Anny. Jest na nią zły, wręcz wściekły, więc odchodzi, by nie wyładować na niej swojego gniewu. Słyszy jej głos, odbijający się echem od klatki schodowej, na szczęście słabnący z każdym kolejnym piętrem.

— Nie masz pewności, że Lily faktycznie żyje. Co, jeżeli Anna ma rację? — pyta Syriusz tuż przy jego uchu, a Jamesowi pierwszy raz się wydaje, że widzi katem oka jego sylwetkę. Postanawia przyśpieszyć. — Dalej nie masz żadnych dowodów na to, że przeżyła po ucieczce od śmierciożerców. Podobno pomógł jej Snape, ale to wąż. Ufasz wężom, James? Tak bardzo się zmieniłeś?

— Przestań…

— Bardziej wierzysz słowom Rookwooda, że Smarkerus uratował twoją żonę niż ufasz Lily, którą znasz? To twoja żona, kochała cię. Naprawdę myślisz, że by cię nie odszukała po tej ucieczce? A minęły już cztery lata.

— Przestań.

— A może ona cię wcale nie kochała?

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Obraca się gwałtownie do tyłu, chcąc wykrzyczeć to Syriuszowi prosto w twarz, jednak nikogo za nim nie ma. Jest sam na schodach, oddycha gwałtownie i już prawie, prawie ma pewność – traci rozum. Ze stresu, z obawy, z samotności. Odchodzi od zmysłów i zaczyna go to przerażać. Przecież on musi mieć trzeźwy umysł. Po prostu musi.

* * *

Pozostałe piętra pokonuje już powoli, starając się okiełznać mętlik w głowie. Minus szóste piętro nadchodzi szybciej, niżby tego chciał, więc nie ma czasu na zastanowienie się, jak powinien zapytać o Lily. Bo przecież po to tu przyszedł? A nie, były jeszcze jednorożce.

Mimo rozkojarzenia puka w odpowiednie drzwi i ma nadzieję… właściwie nawet nie wie, na co się łudzi.

Snape otwiera dość szybko. James już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale pierwszy raz w życiu ma kompletna pustkę w głowie. Nie wie, od czego zacząć, jak zacząć i czy to w ogóle powinien zacząć. Decyduje się pójść po najmniejszej linii oporu i ostatecznie pyta:

— Jednorożce?

Mężczyzna naprzeciw niego minimalnie marszczy brwi, nim odsuwa się, by zrobić przejście. James nie wchodzi do środka chętnie i nie chodzi tutaj o gryzący zapach eliksirów, duszność czy mrok pomieszczenia. Wszystko tutaj emanuje Snape'em i to właśnie sprawia, że czuje się niepewnie.

— Odniosłem się głównie do eliksirów z programu nauczania Hogwartu. W znacznej mierze obejmuje to też medycynę, więc bez przeszkód możesz to podciągnąć. — Snape wyciąga spomiędzy książek rozwiniętą rolkę pergaminu i wyciąga ją w stronę Jamesa.

Nie bierze jej od razu, bo to by znaczyło zakończenie jakiejkolwiek rozmowy, a on nie może stąd wyjść z pustymi rękami. Zbiera w sobie wszystkie siły, jakie mu pozostały.

— Gdzie ona jest?

Snape unosi brew.

— Kto?

— Lily.

Imię zawisa między nimi. Niezręczna cisza aż dźwięczy w uszach, niczym cienki pisk, który wwierca mu się w głowę. Snape wygląda tak, jakby nie wiedział, o kim, o czym mowa. James ma już dosyć gierek. Ze zbyt wieloma osobami zaczął się bawić w niebezpieczne gry.

— Gdzie jest Lily? Wiem, że pomogłeś jej uciec, gdy ją złapali. Nie zaprzeczaj. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest.

— W czas zadajesz to pytanie — odpowiada zgryźliwie Snape, a gniew zalewa Jamesa falą gorąca.

— Zadałbym je wcześniej, gdybyś nie zataił tego, że uratowałeś moją żonę. Gdybym nie dowiedział się przypadkiem, dalej żyłbym w przekonaniu, że nie żyje. — Podchodzi bliżej niego. — Sprawiało ci przyjemność patrzenie, jak się obwiniam o jej śmierć, gdy ty wiedziałeś dokładnie, co się z nią dzieje i czy nic jej nie jest? Chciałeś drugiej szansy? Wyeliminować konkurencję, by w końcu wybrała ciebie z braku możliwości?

— No proszę, Potter, syczysz jak prawdziwy wąż. Względy Ministra ci służą?

James łapie go gwałtownie za kołnierz szaty i popycha w stronę stołu z warzącym się eliksirem. Snape nawet nie wydaje się zaskoczony czy zaniepokojony i to sprawia, że gniew Jamesa rośnie.

— Nie przyszedłem tutaj rozmawiać o mnie. Przyszedłem się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Lily i nie wyjdę stąd, póki mi nie powiesz.

— No to zostaniesz tutaj bardzo długo, ponieważ nie wpadam do niej co piątek na herbatę. Naprawdę myślałeś, że zaryzykowałbym, by ją odnaleźli? Wy, Gryfoni, nigdy nie potrafiliście myśleć logicznie. Aż dziw bierze, że udało ci się tak sprawnie lawirować między prawem, przy twojej świetnej ustawie.

— Nie. Rozmawiamy. O mnie.

— Dalej nie łapiesz tego, że twoja prawda to nie jedyna prawda, jaka istnieje? Wmawiasz sobie co rano, że nie pracujesz w ministerstwie tylko dzięki swojemu dwulicowemu koleżce? Jaką masz wymówkę? Że jesteś zorganizowany i rzetelny? Chuj prawda, Potter, jesteś tylko narwanym idiotą, który wierzy nie tym ludziom, co trzeba i to przez ciebie Lily mało nie umarła.

— Zamknij się.

— Gdyby nie ja, miałbyś jej krew na rękach. Ale uderz mnie, jeżeli poprawi ci to humor. Może się trochę rozładujesz. Jechanie na ręcznym przez tak długi czas musi być uciążliwe, prawda?

— Morda, Snape.

— Ale szlachetny James Potter nie znajdzie sobie innej kobiety, o nie, to byłoby nie w porządku. Może to i dobrze. Kolejną byś tylko skrzywdził.

— Zamknij się, kurwa, mówię!

Pięść zatrzymuje się tuż przed nosem Snape'a. James oddycha szybko, jak po gwałtownym sprincie. Przed oczami ma kolorowe plamy z gniewu, ale twarz Smarkerusa widzi więcej niż dokładnie. Jest ona teraz jedynym, co wydaje mu się wyraźne. Stara się opuścić rękę, ale ta ani myśli się go posłuchać. Z tyłu jego głowy Syriusz szepcze: „uderz go, uderz go, uderz go…", ale James nie zamierza go posłuchać.

Nie da Snape'owi tej satysfakcji.

Odsuwa się dosłownie o krok, wyszarpuje z jego dłoni pergamin i dopiero wtedy jest w stanie opuścić pieść. Krew szumi mu w uszach.

— Abyś kiedyś zatruł się oparami Wywaru Żywej Śmierci — mówi, odwracając się do drzwi.

Gdy jest tuż przy wyjściu, Snape dodaje:

— Skoro sama do ciebie nie przyszła, to musi o czymś znaczyć, prawda?

James zamyka drzwi z huknięciem, które niesie się korytarzem póki nie dojdzie do klatki schodowej.

* * *

„Nie krzycz na Rowle'a, nie krzycz na Rowle'a, nie krzycz", powtarza sobie w myślach, gdy powoli wraca na swoje piętro. Dalej nie jest całkowicie spokojny, ale gdy puka do gabinetu swojego szefa, udaje mu się nie załomotać gwałtownie w drzwi.

Rowle pozwala mu wejść, a gdy widzi Jamesa, od razu rzuca wszystko, czym się zajmował, i patrzy prosto na niego. Z jednej strony schlebia to Jamesowi, z drugiej nie chciał nigdy takiego zainteresowania ze strony swojego przełożonego. Kładzie mu oba raporty na biurku i odsuwa się na odległość dwóch kroków, zachowując dystans.

— Od Ollivandera i Snape'a. Trudno znaleźć lepszego twórcę różdżek, a dzięki panu Minister sam polecił Snape'a.

Rowle unosi brew.

— Dzięki mnie?

James wydaje się zmieszany.

— Spotkałem wczoraj Ministra. Wiedział, że potrzebuję raportów i kazał mi się udać do Snape'a. Myślałem, że widział się pan z nim wcześniej.

— Nie wyszedłem z tego gabinetu do końca swojej zmiany.

Obaj patrzą na siebie z tym samym uczuciem niepewności i niepokoju, że coś, co powinno zostać tylko między nimi, wyszło poza ten gabinet. James powinien się cieszyć, że zachwiał wiarę Thorfinna Rowle'a w Voldemorta, ale nie jest mu wcale do śmiechu.

* * *

Na spotkanie z Arthurem Wheitem idzie przerażony. Nie spał całą noc, jego własne myśli nie pozwalają mu czuć się pewnie ani przez chwilę, a do tego jest jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Mógł się zająć Blackami na końcu. Już po Kaliopie i księgarni. Wtedy nie miałby wyrzutów sumienia za złą kondycję psychiczną, w jakiej jest teraz.

Boi się, że Arthur nie przyjdzie i jednocześnie skręca go na samą myśl, że to bardzo prawdopodobne. Leżący przed nim rogalik pachnie apetycznie, ale James nie ma ochoty na jedzenie. Właściwie to chciałby dostać miskę i zwrócić wszystko, co dzisiaj zjadł. Uderza nerwowo palcem o stolik, zerkając od kubka z kawą na drzwi i z powrotem.

Musi wyglądać fatalnie, bo każda przechodząca obok niego kelnerka posyła mu takie spojrzenia, jakby nie wiedziała, czy powinna zapytać go, jak się czuje, czy lepiej ominąć szerokim łukiem, bo może zrobić się niebezpieczny.

Jest już dziesięć po czwartej, a Wheita dalej nie ma i mimo że spóźnienie nie jest jakieś wielkie, James całkowicie traci nadzieję na to, że Arthur się pojawi. Niby zna adres jego i jego brata, ale co innego poruszyć pewne tematy podczas spotkania, na które się obaj zgodzili, a co innego, gdyby ich naszedł w ich własnych domach, żądając odpowiedzi.

Bo będzie żądał wyjaśnień. Właśnie to sobie uświadamia, gdy stara się ułożyć w głowie, o co zapyta Arthura. Po prostu musi mieć pewność, że ma rację. Lub że jej nie ma. Potrzebuje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Nie może żyć znów ze złudną nadzieją, inaczej go wykończy. Musi się raz na zawsze pozbyć Syriusza ze swojej głowy, by…

— Bym ci nie przeszkadzał? — pyta Syriusz, a James z przerażeniem odkrywa, że ten siedzi naprzeciw niego na krześle.

Ma niewiele ponad dwanaście lat, włosy łagodnie opadające na czoło, a twarz niewinną i po dziecięcemu łagodną. Tylko jego oczy wydają się oczami starego człowieka, który zbyt wiele widział.

Właściwie kojarzy mu się w tej chwili trochę z Moodym, który pod swoją poranioną bliznami twarzą i ciętymi uwagami, skrywał człowieka zaznajomionego ze śmiercią bliskich lepiej, niż zwykły człowiek powinien być.

— Nie jestem Moodym — odpowiada Syriusz na myśli Jamesa. — Nie wyobrażasz sobie mnie jako Moody'ego, prawda? Z jakiegoś powodu jestem, kim jestem.

— Odejdź… — szepcze James, by w szumie rozmów innych ludzi nie było go słychać.

— Dlaczego wybrałeś Syriusza, James? Byliście kolegami tylko przez chwilę. — Przychyla głowę przy pytaniu, jakby był zwykłym, ciekawym dzieckiem. — Dlaczego nie wybrałeś Benjya? Nie lubiłeś go tak bardzo?

Oczywiście, że go lubił. Benjy wyciągnął do niego rękę tak wiele razy, ile trzeba było, by James przyznał sam przed sobą, że nie może wiecznie opłakiwać byłego przyjaciela. Że potrzebuje kogoś, by go wyciągnął z jego własnego marazmu i pokazał jak żyć na nowo. Cholera, miał wtedy tylko jedenaście lat, nie powinien mieć do czynienia ze śmiercią tak wcześnie. Większość dzieci nie miała.

— Wiesz, co myślę, James? — Syriusz pochyla się do niego. — Że ty boisz się pozwolić mi odejść. Trzymasz moje wspomnienie gdzieś na dnie swojej głowy, schowane bardzo głęboko, gdzie nikt nie może go dostać i pielęgnujesz je. Bo jeżeli pozwolisz mi odejść, to tak, jakbyś pozwolił odejść swojemu dzieciństwu. Dziwisz się? Wiesz, że mam rację. Benjy, Remus, a nawet Peter kojarzą ci się z wojną, z przegraną, z utratą Lily. Brali w tym udział i zawiedli, tak jak i ty. Moody był twoim mentorem, ale to nie sprawiło, że udało mu się przybliżyć was do zwycięstwa. A Dumbledore? Zagubił się w swojej własnej sieci intryg i tajemnic. Nawet twoja Lily, słodka, delikatna Lily, boi się do ciebie wrócić. A ja tutaj jestem z tobą. Zawsze byłem, nawet po tym, jak wyjechałem na święta. Stałem u twojego boku, czy było dobrze, czy źle. Masz we mnie oparcie. — Uśmiecha się tak niewinnie, tak realnie, jakby nie był wytworem wyobraźni, a prawdziwym dzieckiem. Tylko słowa włożone w jego usta psują wszystko. — I ja zawsze z tobą będę. By cię ostrzegać i chronić. Mnie możesz zaufać. Przecież mnie…

— James?

Ktoś niespodziewanie kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Wzdryga się i patrzy w ciemne oczy Arthura Wheita, który wygląda na zaniepokojonego. Właściwie w pierwszej chwili go nawet nie poznaje. Mężczyzna ma na sobie nudny, trochę przyduży sweter, spodnie w bliżej nieokreślonym kolorze, a na jego włosach widać jeszcze krople wody. Wygląda do bólu zwyczajnie, w niczym nie przypominając modela ze zdjęć, które widnieją w większości kolorowych gazet.

A mimo to, gdy odrzuci ubrania z tego obrazka, to ten sam Arthur, dalej spokojny i zrównoważony, patrzący na niego z autentycznym zmartwieniem, chociaż tak właściwie w ogóle się nie znają. Czemu miałby się o niego martwić?

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Nie.

Powinien powiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest, ale słowa nie są w stanie przejść przez jego gardło. Nic nie jest w porządku, a on nie chce kłamać. Ma dość kłamstw.

Arthur kiwa głową, wyjmuje z kieszeni pieniądze i kładzie je na stole, płacąc za zamówienie Jamesa, po czym prosi go, by z nim poszedł. Sam James jest zbyt przytłoczony, by odmówić i pozwala się wyprowadzić na deszcz, a później zgadza się, by wsiąść z Arthurem do samochodu. Wjeżdżają właśnie w sam środek popołudniowych korków, ale żadnemu z nich nie wydaje się to przeszkadzać. James właściwie się trochę cieszy, że Arthur pozwala mu milczeć, oszczędzając pytań.

W radiu leci mugolska piosenka, której słowa zaczyna rozumieć dopiero po chwili. Nawet się do siebie cicho uśmiecha i mimochodem nuci pod nosem, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, póki Arthur się nie odzywa.

— „I want to break free". Queenu. Mój brat ma ich wszystkie płyty — mówi spokojnie, skupiony na drodze. — Właściwie to mógłby sobie zbudować meble z tych wszystkich winyli. — Uśmiecha się delikatnie pod nosem. — Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, byśmy pojechali do niego?

— Nie. — Przygląda się profilowi Arthura przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Czuje, że potrzebuje coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek. — Byłem… policjantem — zaczyna nieskładnie, starając sobie przypomnieć wszytko, co wie o mugolskim świecie. Musi jakoś przełożyć to, co chce powiedzieć. — Gdy skończyłem szkołę. — Arthur zerka na niego krótko w trakcie jazdy. — Chciałem zrobić coś dobrego. Ojciec mnie zawsze uczył, że trzeba być dobrym i pomagać innym – dlatego wybrałem taki zawód, a nie inny. Od kilku lat już się tym nie zajmuję, z powodu… właściwie to mało ważne dlaczego, ale niektóre przyzwyczajenia mi zostały i… Wiesz, w krótkim czasie spotykałem ciebie i twojego brata bez powodu częściej, niż moich znajomych ze szkoły. Trochę zaczerpnąłem o was informacji i… — Nie jest pewien, co powinien powiedzieć więcej. Cała ta sytuacja jest bardzo dziwna.

— James, nie tłumacz mi się. Nie ty jesteś osobą, która powinna coś wyjaśnić, ale poczekaj, aż dojedziemy do Olivera, dobrze? — Arthur jest bardzo opanowany, jakby ta dziwna, gęsta atmosfera, utrzymująca się w samochodzie, wcale mu nie przeszkadzała. — Ja mam tutaj tak naprawdę najmniej do gadania, wiesz? — Wygląda na rozbawionego.

Zajeżdżają na Maida Hill niedługo później. James zaczyna się coraz bardziej stresować, nie wiedząc, czego powinien się spodziewać, gdy ju przekroczy próg domu Olivera, ale to nie jest czas na wątpliwości.

Salon śmierdzi papierosami i wypełniony jest dymem, pośrodku którego siedzi Oliver Wheit, patrząc w jakiś punkt za oknem. Gdy wchodzą do środka, spogląda na nich, a na widok Jamesa zaciąga się głęboko, jakby chciał dać sobie chwilę do namysłu. To Arthur proponuje, by usiadł i pyta, czy by się czegoś nie napił, gdy jego brat przygląda się Jamesowi czujnie z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

— Woda wystarczy. — Siada na fotelu blisko wyjścia, poprawiając kurtkę i mimochodem upewniając się, że ma różdżkę w zasięgu ręki. Spojrzenie Olivera wzbudza w nim niepokój.

Milczą, póki Arthur nie wraca z kuchni. Młodszy Wheit nawet nie kryje niezadowolenia, gdy widzi, że nie odezwali się do siebie nawet słowem.

— Ja tutaj naprawdę nie przyszedłem, by prowadzić za was tę rozmowę.

— Czemu? — pyta Oliver. — Przecież to ty częściej z nim rozmawiasz, niż ja.

— Zamknij się, Ollie. Szukasz sobie wymówek.

Oliver wstaje tak gwałtownie, jakby chciał podejść i uderzyć własnego brata. James zaciska rękę na różdżce, również się podnosząc. Tylko Arthur wydaje się niezaskoczony ani niezaniepokojony tą reakcją.

— Bo nie widzę żadnego powodu, by mówić mu…

— Więc jesteś głupi, jeżeli go nie widzisz — przerywa mu brat. — Tu nie chodzi o ciebie i o twoje własne widzimisię, więc przestań uciekać od problemu. I nie rób z siebie debila przed Jamesem.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Arthur Wheit pożegnały się z tym światem, a chwilę później dołączyłby do niego James Potter, który także załapał się na wrogie spojrzenie Olivera, chociaż słowem się nie odezwał i nie zrobił nic, by sobie na nie zasłużyć.

Starszy Wheit niespodziewanie wzdycha i mówi bardziej w przestrzeń, niż do kogoś konkretnego:

— Bez owijania w bawełnę, tak naprawdę nazywam się…

— Syriusz Black — wchodzi mu w słowo James, a Oliver patrzy na niego w szoku. — A to twój młodszy brat, Regulus. Tak? — Słyszy w swoim głosie wahanie. Nie ma stu procent pewności, nie wie, czy właśnie nie zrobił z siebie głupka, ale musiał się wtrącić, po prostu musiał.

Oliver patrzy pytająco to na niego, to na Arthura, nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować, a James się stresuje. Pomylił się. Naprawdę się pomylił. Wręcz nie może w to uwierzyć.

— Tak. — Arthur przerywa ciszę, patrząc prosto na Jamesa. — Masz rację.

Nie jest w stanie sprecyzować tego, co właściwie czuje w tym momencie. Podniecenie, szok, ekscytację, przerażenie, zaskoczenie, zmieszanie, szczęście, gniew. Głowa go wręcz boli od nadmiaru emocji, a żołądek cierpi na nerwowe skurcze. Jest w stanie wybełkotać „łazienka" i pobiec do wskazanego pomieszczenia tuż przed tym, nim wymiotuje.

Właściwie nie wie, dlaczego tak reaguje. To chyba stres. Remus miałby na to jakąś odpowiedź, jest tego pewien, ale Remusa przy nim nie ma. Są tylko bracia Wheit-Black albo Black-Wheit, którzy prawdopodobnie rozumieją z całej tej sytuacji mniej niż on.

Wbrew pozorom, czuje się lepiej. Nie ma już czym wymiotować poza żółcią, przełyk pali go żywym ogniem, ale jest mu jakoś tak lżej. Spuszcza wodę, ale nie czuje się jeszcze na tyle dobrze, by wstać i wrócić do braci.

Nie musi tego robić. Przychodzą do niego sami. Oliver siada między umywalką, a ubikacją i podaje szklankę wody, a Arthur zdejmuje mu okulary, jakby bał się, że zaraz wpadną do muszli, i masuje plecy. James nie lubi, gdy ktoś musi się nim zajmować, być zależnym od kogokolwiek, ale w tym momencie wie, że się po prostu nie pozbiera w ciągu chwili. Za długo jechał na stresie. Ciało buntuje się przeciwko niemu.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał gówniane życie — stwierdza Oliver i przestaje wydawać się agresywny. Właściwie cała ta otoczka niepokoju wokół niego znika, jakby zaakceptował Jamesa. Na nowo.

— Nawet nie wiesz jak. — Uśmiecha się lekko na tę uwagę. — Mamy sobie wiele do opowiedzenia, nie sądzisz?

— Chcesz zacząć? — proponuje Oliver, a James tylko kręci głową. Potrzebuje chwili na zebranie sił. — To nie będzie długa i porywająca historia, ok? Bo ja nie lubię opowiadać o własnym życiu. Ja to w ogóle nie lubię się zwierzać, wiesz?

— Wiem. Zajęło ci dwa miesiące, byś powiedział mi, że masz brata. I zrobiłeś to tak, jakbyś mówił o pogodzie.

— Dzięki, Ollie — wtrąca Arthur.

— To nie było istotne, tak? Nie rób takiej miny, Arie. To nie tak, że ty nie byłeś ważny. Po prostu nie byłeś Jamesowi potrzebny do szczęścia w tamtym momencie.

— Już się nie tłumacz.

— Wróćmy do momentu, w którym opowiadasz mi, co się z wami stało. — James przerywa braterską kłótnię. Przyjemnie się tego słucha, ale nie czuje się na tyle dobrze, by marnować siły na ich przepychanki słowne. — Chcę wiedzieć, jak się tu znaleźliście.

Bracia wymieniają między sobą spojrzenia. James patrzy na Olivera i stara się odczytać jakieś emocje z jego twarzy, ale wygląda na to, że starszy Wheit dobrze wie, jak ukrywać uczucia.

— W telegraficznym skrócie: mojej kuzynce nie podobał się mój przydział do Gryffindoru i to, że rodzina, zamiast mnie co najmniej wychłostać lub uciąć mi rękę za niesubordynację – bo to przecież wielka zniewaga dla rodu, że pierworodny nie został Ślizgonem – po prostu mnie ignorowała. Nie bardzo wiem, co chciała zrobić, ale ojciec się wkurwił i kazał jej wypierdalać, to jej odbiło i wszystkich zabiła. No nie wszystkich, jej podręczny kutas jej pomógł. Matka nas obudziła w nocy i kazała spierdalać. Nie dosłownie, nie, bo ona raczej nie klęła, ale taki był przekaz. W międzyczasie dostała klątwą w plecy i nie mogła razem z nami pójść. Oczywiście wspomniała o tym, jak przez nią złamałem swoją różdżkę i oddała mi swoją, a ja do niej „mamo, co ty odpierdalasz, będziesz jej potrzebować", a ona „bierz, Syriusz, i nie pierdol". Nie bardzo mogliśmy polemizować, bo nagle coś wybuchło, rozpętał się pożar i w ogóle sodoma i gomora, krzyki, klątwy latające w powietrzu, jeden wielki kocioł się nagle rozpętał, więc uciekliśmy. — Niby głos Olivera jest opanowany, a cała historia opowiedziana z dozą sarkazmu, ale nerwowo kręci pierścieniami na swoich palcach. — Arie ryczał tak głośno w jakimś zaułku, gdzie psy szczekają dupami, że jakaś kobiet do nas podeszła i zapytała, co odpierdalamy o tej godzinie, w zimie, na dworze i do tego jeszcze w naszych satynowych piżamkach, kurwa. Zabrała nas do domu, musieliśmy jej trochę nakłamać, no tak w chuj właściwie, w tym jak się nazywamy i tak jakoś się się stało, że z nią zamieszkaliśmy.

— Oliver pominął w tym momencie kilka tygodni — wyjaśnia Arthur w międzyczasie.

— Odczep się, Arie. No, zamieszkaliśmy z nią, trochę na początku marudziliśmy na to, że musimy zachowywać się jak mugole – kuźwa, James, pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś mi kazał posprzątać pokój, wyobrażasz sobie? Pojebane to było – ale do wszystkiego się człowiek przyzwyczai. W międzyczasie zostaliśmy sławni…

— Tutaj pominął już kilka lat.

— …a potem trafiliśmy na ciebie. I koniec — kończy Oliver i wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciał dać do zrozumienia, że nic wielkiego się w sumie nie stało.

— Ollie — upomina brata Arthur. James nie rozumie, o co im chodzi.

— No było w sumie coś jeszcze…

— To znaczy?

— Bo matka oddała nam różdżkę, nie? Znaczy mi. Problem w tym, że nie wiedziałem, czy powinniśmy jej używać. Wiesz, namiary, rejestracje w Ministerstwie, inne pierdoły. Bella miała wtedy wielu znajomych w odpowiednich miejscach, nie chcieliśmy się narażać. Kto wie, z kim tam się pokątnie ruchała i jakie kontakty dzięki temu miała. Więc tej różdżki nie używaliśmy dopóki nie skończyłem siedemnastu lat. Wybraliśmy się wtedy na Pokątną, by sobie przypomnieć, jak wygląda cały ten magiczny świat. — Tym razem Oliverowi nie udaje się już ukrywać emocji. Wygląda, jakby nie wspominał dobrze tego wypadu. — Nie pojawialiśmy się tam zbyt często, tylko, gdy chcieliśmy się przejść. Taki rekreacyjny spacerek, oddychanie powietrzem przepełnionym magią, te sprawy. Nie mieliśmy ani jak wymienić pieniędzy na galony, tym bardziej czego na te galeony wymieniać, bo Indra ledwo wiązała koniec z końcem, by nas utrzymać. Nie wiem, po co nas przygarnęła. Sporo kosztowaliśmy — przyznaje Oliver, a Arthur uśmiecha się niezauważalnie na samo wspomnienie. — Udało nam się raz nawet ukraść kilka książek, jakieś pierdoły prawdę mówiąc…

— Zaraz, to wy wysadziliście Esy i Floresy?

Bracia patrzą na siebie w szoku.

— Że co, kurwa? James, czy ja ci wyglądam na podwórkowego piromana, co to zapierdala książki i wysadza wszystko w powietrze? Ty wiesz, co by mi ten miłośnik literatury zrobił, gdym przez przypadek naderwał kartkę w jakiejś książce? On dostaje fioła na punkcie idealnie poukładanych książek z niewygiętymi rogami. — Arthur wygląda na oburzonego, ale słowem się nie odzywa. — Ja nie wiem, co tam się teraz odpierdala na Pokątnej, ale ostatnio chciałem się przejść, to mnie kuźwa gonić zaczęli, rzucać klątwami jak pojebani. No ja cię pierdolę, pojebani jacyś.

— Nie wiemy, kto gonił Olivera, ale chciał go wysadzić w powietrze. Na szczęście trafił w samochód, a resztę znasz lepiej ode mnie — wtrąca Arthur. — Gdy Oliver wrócił do domu, mówiąc, że spotkał Jamesa Pottera, bałem się, że we wtorek, czyli dzisiaj, zrobisz mi jakieś dziwaczne przesłuchanie albo coś podobnego. — Wywraca oczami, rozbawiony.

— Wyobrażasz sobie, że ten dupek nie powiedział mi, że narąbany wpadłeś na niego na ulicy, a on cię przenocował? Wiedział, że mu wpierdolę za narażanie się i zapraszanie obcych czarodziejów do domu i dopóki mu nie powiedziałem, że James Potter to mój były lokator z Hogwartu, to się nawet nie odezwał! — Oliver wskazuje oskarżycielsko palcem w stronę brata, jakby oczekiwał od Jamesa, że ten pouczy Arthura, jak ma się zachowywać.

— Zawsze się strasznie pieklisz. James, wyobrażasz sobie, że zaprosiłem kiedyś kogoś do domu, już nawet nie pamiętam po co. Piliśmy herbatę, gadamy o pogodzie i wpada Ollie – on się nigdy nie zapowiada – i patrzy, jakby chciał nas pozabijać. Facet się przestraszył i zebrał, a Oliver do mnie, że „co ja sobie myślę, by zapraszać obcych do domu?" To taki dyktator jest, wszystko musi być po jego myśli.

— No bo ty się zachowujesz tak, jakby można było wierzyć całemu światu.

— Nie boję się mugoli.

— Ja wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że masz zostawić otwarte drzwi dla wszystkich zjebów, którzy chodzą dookoła.

James uśmiecha się szeroko. Nie ma sensu porównywać tego nowego Syriusza z tym młodym. Oliver jest dorosły, trochę… właściwie bardzo wulgarny, jeszcze bardziej skryty i nadopiekuńczy, kiedy jego brat charakteryzuje się spokojem, otwartością i miłym uspokojeniem. James uświadamia się, że wrażenie, jakie sprawiali przy ich „pierwszym" spotkaniu, było całkowicie mylące. Oni byli całkiem innymi osobami.

Bracia dalej się kłócą, wchodząc sobie nawzajem w słowo, a on czuje się zmęczony. Nieprzespana noc daje mu się we znaki, więc układa przedramiona na tej nieszczęsnej desce klozetowej, opiera na nich głowę i nawet nie wie, kiedy zasypia.

* * *

Śni mu się, że Arthur z Oliverem siedzą w salonie przy butelce whisky i rozmawiają. Obaj są niesamowicie poważni, całkiem inni od tych, z którymi dosłownie przed chwilą rozmawiał.

— Oliver, ja naprawdę wszystko rozumiem, ale nie wiesz, że taka nie będzie. Nie łudź się, bo obaj wiemy, jaka jest prawda i co wyjdzie za rok, dwa, najpóźniej za trzy. Musimy wrócić na drugą stronę, a przynajmniej ty. Ale patrząc na to, co tam się stało, musimy jakoś się tego rządu pozbyć.

— Jak niby James ma nam w tym pomóc? Ja go już nie znam, rozumiesz to? Dalej mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy wyczyścić mu pamięć i wymyślić coś innego.

— Ja — Arthur wyraźnie wskazuje na siebie. — Chcę wrócić. Chcę mieć możliwość powrotu. Nie zależy mi na tym, by na nowo być Regulusem Blackiem, ponieważ lubię życie Arthura Wheita, ale chcę móc tam wrócić. I wiem, że ty też chcesz. To nasz świat, nasze życie.

Oliver przeczesuje włosy palcami szybko i gwałtownie, jakby to pomagało mu w myśleniu. Ostatecznie zakrywa pół twarzy rękami i się zastanawia, co powinni teraz zrobić. Arthur patrzy na niego ze spokojem, popijając powoli whisky i dając bratu czas.

Nim Oliver zdecyduje się odezwać, po mieszkaniu roznosi się dziwny, wysoki dźwięk, który James zna, ale nie może z niczym skojarzyć. Dopiero gdy starszy Wheit podchodzi do stolika i unosi słuchawkę, przypomina mu się, że mugole mają te śmieszne urządzenia do komunikowania się.

— Tak?

Oliver długo milczy, słuchając osoby po drugiej stronie. Cała jego sylwetka tężeje, mina robi się zacięta i z daleka widać, że stało się coś poważnego. Nawet Arthur wydaje się zaniepokojony zachowaniem brata i patrzy na niego w oczekiwaniu.

— Zaraz u ciebie będę. — Odkłada telefon i patrzy na brata z niepokojem w oczach. — Wykrakałeś, stary.

James jest zaspany i nieprzytomny, więc gdy zamyka oczy, szybko ponownie zasypia albo zaczyna śnić inny sen. Nie jest do końca pewien, jak to jest. Potrzebuje odpoczynku.


	6. Już czas

Jamesa budzi zapach bekonu. Przypominają mu się czasy, gdy w podobny sposób wstawał każdego dnia, gdy jeszcze mieszkał z Lily. I że często przynosiła śniadanie do łóżka. Raz były jajka, raz fasolka, czasem smażyła dla niego naleśniki, ale najczęściej witał go zapach świeżego bekonu.

Nie zrywa się, nie łapie za różdżkę, a Syriusz nie krzyczy z tyłu jego głowy. Dokładnie wie, gdzie się znajduje, i nie czuje się niespokojny. W kuchni stoi albo Arthur, albo Oliver, jest pośrodku mugolskiego Londynu, nie nęka go żadna sowa od Rowle'a, co powinien uznać za dziwne, ale w tym momencie zwyczajnie go to cieszy. Poza tym skończył ustawę przed czasem i ma ochotę na trochę wolnego. Nic się nie stanie, jeżeli nie przyjdzie do pracy. Najwyżej pojawi się w sobotę i zje lunch z Deyną Selwyn.

Czuje się naprawdę swobodnie.

Nie wie, dlaczego czuje takie zaufanie do braci. Nie zna ich, a jednocześnie coś mu podpowiada, że zna ich bardzo dobrze. Że może, że powinien im ufać. To jedno z przyjemniejszych przeczuć, jakie go nachodzi w ostatnim czasie. Móc ufać komuś. Już prawie nie pamięta, jak to jest.

Powoli się zwleka z kanapy, przeciąga się długo i bez pośpiechu, zgarnia okulary ze stolika i idzie w kierunku kuchni. W środku stoi Arthur ubrany jedynie w dresowe spodnie i byle jaką koszulkę, na pewno Olivera, bo jest wyraźnie za duża, i przewraca bekon na drugą stronę. Obok niego w tosterze opieka się chleb, a gotowe jajka studzą się w wodzie.

Arthur tylko udaje, że go nie zauważa. James patrzy na niego, chłonąc spokój bijący od mężczyzny, i gdy gotowe grzanki wyskakują z tostera, podchodzi i smaruje je masłem.

— Dobry — mruczy cicho w stronę Wheita.

— Dobrze ci się spało na kanapie?

— Lepiej niż we własnym łóżku przez ostatni tydzień. Dziękuję.

— Za przeniesienie cię na kanapę czy za śniadanie? — pyta Arthur, unosząc jednoczenie brew do góry.

— Chyba tak ogólnie.

— Jeszcze nic nie zrobiliśmy, a ty nam już dziękujesz. Co będzie, jeżeli faktycznie ci w czymś pomożemy?

Drzwi wejściowe otwierają się z hukiem, a do środka wchodzi Oliver. Rzuca kurtkę na fotel najbliżej wejścia i chce wejść do kuchni, jednak zatrzymuje się gwałtownie w pół kroku, widząc wymierzoną w swoją stronę różdżkę. James mruga zaskoczony i chowa ją z zawstydzeniem do kieszeni. Nikt się nie odzywa i nie komentuje w żaden sposób reakcji Jamesa.

— Łeb mi napierdala, muszę wziąć coś przeciwbólowego — mówi Oliver bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego i szuka leków po szafkach. Jak na właściciela, jest mało zorientowany we własnym domu.

— Spałeś w ogóle? — Arthur przygląda się bratu uważnie, wstawiając wodę na herbatę.

— Ani trochę. Arie, gdzie są jakieś leki?

— Nie bierz nic mugolskiego, to nie jest tego warte. — James patrzy pytająco na Arthura, nie wiedząc, co ten ma na myśli. Młodszy Wheit szybko wyjaśnia: — Mugolskie leki działają na nas – czarodziejów – dość dziwnie. Często bardzo szybko zbijają gorączkę lub sprawiają, że ból znika, ale po dwóch, trzech godzinach czujemy się tak, jakbyśmy byli pijani. Och, najgorzej to było, jak byliśmy jeszcze młodzi i Indra dała nam antybiotyki na zapalenie płuc.

— Mało nas nie przekręciło — dodaje Oliver, gdy w końcu znajduje opakowanie z tabletkami przeciwbólowymi. — Wykazało nam, że mamy uczulenie na… jak to się nazywało?

— Penicylinę. Ale salicylany też wyszły, więc wiesz. To takie związki w mugolskich lekach. Sęk w tym, że im mocniejsze są leki, tym ostrzejszą mamy reakcję obronną. Antybiotyki to jedne z najsilniejszych leków, więc było ciekawie, gdy uciekł nam tydzień z życia.

— Czułem się, jakby ktoś mnie przeżuł i wysrał — wyznaje Oliver, łykając tabletkę i popijając ją wodą prosto z kranu. — Całą noc nie spałem, a na pierwszą jesteśmy umówieni z Shoumaierem. Kurwa, co za przejebana robota. — Kręci głową, niezadowolony.

James niespodziewanie przypomina sobie swój sen i marszczy brwi. Był pewien, że wczorajsza sytuacja mu się przyśniła, ale Oliver wydaje się mieć wory pod oczami, więc chyba wcale tak nie było. Patrzy na niego pytająco, ale Wheit go umyślnie ignoruje, więc postanawia wwiercić spojrzenie w Arthura. Ten, o dziwo, też wygląda, jakby nie chciał mu powiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Cały dobry humor Jamesa znika. Nie lubi tajemnic, ma ich dość, wręcz czuje, jak doprowadzają go do furii. Stara się opanować, przecież bracia też mają swoje życie, ale… ale czuje, że to nie w porządku. Nie teraz, gdy stara się im zaufać. Nie kryje swojego niezadowolenia.

Oliver szybko daje się sprowokować.

— O co ci, kurwa, chodzi? Masz minę, jakbyś mi chciał coś powiedzieć — atakuje Jamesa. Aura niepokoju pojawia się wokół niego ponownie.

— Gdzie byłeś przez całą noc?

— A co ty jesteś, moja matka, bym ci się spowiadał z tego, gdzie chodzę?

— Masz coś do ukrycia, że nie chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć?

— Nawet jeśli, to nie twój zasrany interes.

— A właśnie, że mój! — James wybucha, uderzając pięścią o blat kuchenny. Arthur spogląda na niego w szoku. — Chcę ci zaufać, a ty robisz wszystko, bym nie miał za grosz zaufania do twoich słów! Nie mam ochoty słuchać twoich ogólników, skróconej wersji wydarzeń, pozbawionej jakichkolwiek emocji! — Czuje przypływ gorąca, gniewu, który sprawia, że jego krew buzuje. — Wyobraź sobie, że słyszałem wczoraj waszą rozmowę i widziałem, jak wychodzisz z domu, gdy zadzwonił… gdy zadzwoniło to piekielne mugolskie urządzenie. Więc jeżeli obaj chcecie mojej pomocy, by wrócić, to ja muszę wam w pierwszej kolejności zaufać, nie wy mi. Więc powiedz mi, gdzie wczoraj byłeś — żąda, patrząc prosto w jasne oczy Olivera, który zdaje się być wściekły nie mniej niż on sam. Tylko Arthur jest spokojny, ale ten spokój wynika raczej z jego niepewności, jak powinien się zachować, niż z opanowania.

Oliver nie wytrzymuje.

— Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić. Dla ciebie to jest wszystko takie proste – odkryć karty i pokazać, że nie masz nic do ukrycia. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo już wszystko straciłeś. Wyglądasz jak człowiek, który trzyma się życia tylko dzięki swojemu oślemu uporowi. Ja mam wiele do stracenia, a pewności, że wrócę do magicznego świata, żadnej, więc nie mów mi o zaufaniu, gdy nasza sytuacja nie pokrywa się nawet w jednym calu! Szczególnie że ty mi o swoim życiu nie powiedziałeś ani słowa.

James już ma coś powiedzieć, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to prawda. Nic im o sobie nie powiedział, a wymaga co najmniej, jakby wręczyli mu własne autobiografie w ręce. Zaczyna się czuć z tym bardzo źle, wyrzuty sumienia wręcz sprawiają, że robi mu się niedobrze, a bracia patrzą na niego w oczekiwaniu. James już ma coś powiedzieć, gdy niespodziewanie kątem oka zauważa kogoś stojącego za Oliverem.

— Syriusz…? — pyta przerażony, widząc dobrze znaną, dziecięcą twarz.

— Nie syriuszuj mi tutaj teraz. Mówię zajebiście poważnie, James, że jeżeli chcesz… — ciągnie Oliver, nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa.

— Nie uważasz, że to podejrzane, że dopiero teraz, po kilkunastu latach, chcą wrócić do naszego świata? — Młody Syriusz patrzy na swoją starszą wersję z nieufnością. — Akurat gdy spotykają ciebie, mają taką zachciankę. A przecież mogli wrócić dużo wcześniej. Mogli go nigdy nie opuszczać. Wiedzieli, że mieszkałeś w Dolinie Godryka. JA wiedziałem, że mieszkałeś w Dolinie Godryka. Czemu do ciebie nie przyszli, nie poprosili o pomoc, nie żądali sprawiedliwości? Czemu chcieli zostać w mugolskim świecie i ledwo wiązać koniec z końcem, żyjąc na łasce obcej mugolskiej kobiety? James, czemu?

James w ogóle nie słyszy słów Wheita. Skupiony jest tylko na Syriuszu, który nie ufa braciom. Nie ufa Oliverowi. Chłopiec widzi zmianę, która zaszła w jego starszym ja i mu się ona nie podoba. Widzi błędy w jego rozumowaniu i James też zaczyna je zauważać. A wraz z nimi przychodzi znajomy ból odrzucenia, któremu tym razem nie towarzyszy gniew, a zwykły żal.

— Dlaczego do mnie nie przyszedłeś?— pyta niespodziewanie, wybijając Olivera z rytmu. — Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc? Wtedy, w święta, gdy wasz dom spłonął. Miałeś różdżkę w dłoni, mogłeś wezwać Błędnego Rycerza i przyjechać z bratem do Doliny Godryka. — Czuje, że coś mu staje kołkiem w gardle i utrudnia mówienie. — Już wtedy nie ufałeś mi na tyle, by szukać pomocy w moim domu?

Oliver wygląda, jakby był w głębokim szoku. Cała jego twarz niespodziewanie blednie, gdy tak patrzy na niego. James jest pewien, że wygląda fatalnie w tym momencie. Nie dba o to. Chce odpowiedzi, chce wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się stało, dlaczego został odrzucony, dlaczego jakaś durna mugolka była lepsza od niego.

— Bo się bał o ciebie — wtrąca Arthur, wychodząc przed brata. — Bo się bał, że ściągniemy na ciebie kłopoty. Bella nie wiedziała o tym, że uciekliśmy. Dalej nie wie. Rozumiesz? Gdyby miała świadomość tego, że żyjemy, zrobiłaby wszystko, by to zmienić. James, ona zabiła własnych rodziców. Myślisz, że miałaby jakieś opory przed tym, by zabić twoich? — Arthur kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i zaciska ją tak mocno, że to aż boli. — Oliver ci ufał, byłeś jego najlepszym przyjacielem i wiele dla niego znaczyłeś. Dlatego cię nie wystawił na ryzyko.

James mruga, by pozbyć się Syriusza sprzed swoich oczu, by skupić się tylko na Oliverze i Arthurze, ale uosobienie jego paranoi nie chce zniknąć. Więc zaczyna je ignorować, skupiając się tylko na stojącym przed nim Wheicie.

— W szkole przez pierwsze dwa miesiące mówiono tylko o pożarze u Blacków. Przeniesiono do naszego pokoju innego chłopca, Benjya Fenwicka. Został moim przyjacielem. — Rysy Olivera tężeją. — Nigdy nie zastąpił mi… Olivera, ale mnie wspierał. Tak jak Remus i Peter. Pod koniec szkoły chodziłem z Lily Evans, która później została moją żoną.

— Ta ruda kujonka, której wsadziłeś włosy do pojemnika z żabim skrzekiem? — pyta niespodziewanie Oliver, a James nerwowo wybucha śmiechem.

— Ta sama. Ale była wojna. A Peter nas zdradził. — Głos mu się łamie. — Sprzedał nas. Spędziłem z nim siedem lat, traktując prawie jak członka rodziny, a on nas wydał Voldemortowi. I on zabił tak wiele osób… Zabrali Lily, kazali mi słuchać, jak torturują Benjya, którego Bellatrix traktowała jako świetną zabawkę, póki go nie zabiła, a Remusa chcieli zamknąć za bycie wilkołakiem. Twierdzili, że jest potworem, chociaż Voldemort przecież miał po swojej stronie wiele innych magicznych stworzeń. Przejęli całe ministerstwo, Voldemort został Ministrem, a my, czystokrwiści, mieliśmy wybór – zaakceptować nową władzę lub umrzeć za własne przekonania.

— James, nikt cię nie oce…

— Chciałem umrzeć — przerywa Arthurowi James. — Byłem gotowy wyjść przed szereg i przyjąć na siebie Avadę, ale Anna mi nie pozwoliła. Tak bardzo żałowałem, że nie pozwoliła mi wtedy ze sobą skończyć…

Po twarzy Arthura widać, że nie tego się spodziewał. Oliver stara się nie okazywać emocji, ale nawet jemu sprawia to trudność. Słowa Jamesa zawisają w powietrzu, póki on sam nie przerywa ciszy.

— Byłem pewien, że ona nie żyje. Że moja śliczna, piękna Lily nie żyje, bo urodziła się w mugolskiej rodzinie. Ale ona uciekła. Dowiedziałem się niedawno, że ten parszywy wąż, Severus Snape, jej pomógł i nigdy jej nie skrzywdzili. Więc zapragnąłem ją znowu zobaczyć, odzyskać, dowiedzieć się, czy nasz syn…

Nie daje rady mówić dalej. Tak długo starał się nie mówić, nie myśleć o Harrym, że sam sobie prawie wmówił, że on nigdy nie istniał. Bo świat, w którym żyje się ze świadomością, że stracił żonę, jest już wystarczająco okropny. Gdy dodaje do niego jeszcze syna, którego nigdy nie miał możliwości zobaczyć, było gorzej, dużo gorzej, i teraz czuje, jak wszystkie, gromadzone od czterech lat emocje narastają w jego ciele. Jak ten ogromny ból, jak strata odbiera mu zdolność mówienia i może tylko starać się nie rozsypać w obecności braci.

Zamyka oczy, starając się oddychać na tyle głęboko, by jak najszybciej dojść do siebie i się uspokoić. Niespodziewanie czuje czyjeś ramiona obejmujące go i jest pewien, że to Arthur. Jednak gdy otwiera oczy, Arthur dalej stoi niedaleko niego, a tym, który go przytula, jest Oliver.

Jego uścisk jest mocny i chociaż starszy Wheit nic nie mówi, James doskonale rozumie, co chce powiedzieć. Oliver go rozumie. Akceptuje go. Pociesza go tak po ludzku, ale też tak po przyjacielsku. Tak, jak James potrzebuje, by go teraz pocieszano. Oddaje uścisk.

— Masz rację. Miałem naprawdę gówniane życie — przyznaje. — I chcę je naprawić za wszelką cenę, ale non stop coś mi umyka, wiesz? Dlatego tak się zachowuję.

— Stary, dla mnie to codzienność, że ktoś mi włazi z butami w życie. Ale zazwyczaj dostaje w zęby. Koniec tych czułości. — Oliver odsuwa się od niego lekko zakłopotany. — To jedziemy, nie?

— Gdzie?

— No do Doliny Godryka. Skoro tak bardzo przeżywasz to, że nigdy do ciebie nie wpadłem, możemy to nadrobić.

— Ollie, a Shoumaier? — Arthur wtrąca się w rozmową, patrząc na brata z zaskoczeniem.

— Jebać Shoumaiera. Robimy sobie wolne. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz zresztą.

* * *

Dolina Godryka leży na południu od Taunton, więc czeka ich długa droga. James wie, że mogą wybrać się do jego domu i fiuknąć prosto na miejsce, ale coś w mugolskich samochodach sprawia, że nawet tego nie proponuje i jest podekscytowany jak małe dziecko, by wybrać się w dłuższą podróż w ten sposób.

Arthur ustępuje mu miejsca z przodu i siada na tylnym siedzeniu z książką w rękach, a Oliver prowadzi. James może zapytać teraz o wszystko, bez obawy, że zabrzmi dziwnie.

— Masz tutaj trzy pedały, nie? Ten najbliżej ciebie to sprzęgło. Musisz je nacisnąć, by w ogóle myśleć o odpaleniu samochodu. Przekręcasz kluczyk… — Auto wydaje kilka głośniejszych odgłosów i po chwili chodzi tak jak powinno. — …i gotowe. Pedałem obok sprzęgła jest hamulec, a na końcu jest gaz. Dodaje mocy. Hamulec i gaz obsługujesz prawą nogą, sprzęgło lewą. Wiesz, po to, by przy hamowaniu nie wciskać hamulca i gazu jednocześnie — tłumaczy mu z przejęciem Oliver, który wydaje się bardzo szczęśliwy, że siedzi w samochodzie i może kogoś czegoś o nim nauczyć. — By ruszyć, musisz mieć jedynkę. O tutaj, na drążek się patrz. Masz taką literę H. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery i wsteczny. Więc trzymasz sprzęgło nogą, wrzucasz jedynkę i teraz powoli puszczasz sprzęgło i dodajesz gazu i… samochód rusza, nie? Jedynka jest głównie do ruszania, bo jeżeli chcesz przyśpieszyć… — Oliver dodaje gazu, a samochód wyje przeraźliwie. — ...to męczysz silnik. Więc znów wrzucasz sprzęgło i zmieniasz na dwójkę. Potem na trójkę i na końcu na czwórkę. Im szybciej jedziesz, tym wyższy bieg wrzucasz.

James kiwa głową, że rozumie.

— To w sumie dość proste.

— Trudna jest synchronizacja — mówi Arthur z tyłu, gdy Oliver na rondzie skręca w prawo. — By samochodem nie szarpało podczas puszczania sprzęgła. No i przepisy drogowe, nie? Trzeba jeździć w określony sposób, rozpoznawać znaki i nigdy nie ufać innym. — James odwraca się do tyłu i patrzy na Arthura pytająco, gdy Oliver niespodziewanie hamuje i trąbi na kobietę na ulicy.

— Jak łazisz, kurwa!? Ja pierdolę, przejście niedaleko, a ta pizda przez sam środek lezie!

— Ollie czasami reaguje zbyt impulsywnie, James — wyjaśnia Arthur. — Trzeba się do tego przyzwyczaić.

— Rozumiem. — James poprawia się na podłokietniku i stara się jakoś po ludzku obrócić. Z ciekawości jeszcze raz spogląda na nogi Olivera, by zobaczyć, jak ten steruje autem, gdy zauważa kolejny, niewielki pedał po lewej stronie. — Masz cztery pedały, nie trzy.

— Co? A, to ręczny.

— I musisz się pochylić, by wcisnąć go ręką? — James nie rozumie, jaki w tym sens. Oliver i Arthur się śmieją.

— Nie. Wiesz, każda firma produkuje inne samochody, nie? A to jest Mercedes i to jest dodatkowy hamulec. Nazywa się ręczny, bo w większości samochodów masz go tutaj, pod ręką. — Pokazuje mu miejsce tuż przed podłokietnikiem, które oddziela jego fotel od Oliverowego. — I go podnosisz ręką. A w Mercedesie obsługujesz go nogą.

— Taki nożny-ręczny — dodaje Arthur, przekładając stronę. — To tak samo jak ze światłami. Niektóre samochody mają opcję włączania w stacyjce, inne mają dodatkowe pokrętło obok kierownicy. Jest wiele różnic, bo każda firma ma inne standardy. Spójrz na drążek. — Odkłada książkę i wychyla się do przodu. — „R" to wsteczny, tak? By go wrzucić, Oliwer musi nacisnąć przycisk pod gałką, unieść drążek do góry i wykonać ruch, jakby wrzucał jedynkę. Tak jest w większości niemieckich samochodów, ale czasem trzeba wcisnąć go w podłogę, by wrzucić bieg. A w francuzach jest on obok czwórki.

— O, to jak ze stopkami w miotłach. Niektóre są wyprofilowane tak, że można na nie założyć nogi od zewnątrz, a niektóre tak, że trzeba odchylić nogę i włożyć od tyłu. Widziałem też takie, że można wcisnąć stopkę w dół i przełączyć ją do przodu i normalnie siedzieć, jeżeli nie leci się zbyt szybko.

— Dokładnie. Każda firma robi po swojemu. — Arthur uśmiecha się do niego, opierając łokcie jednocześnie na fotelu Jamesa i Olivera. — Lubisz latać, James?

— Ogromnie. Byłem w drużynie przez sześć lat jako ścigający, a w tym dwa lata jako kapitan. Dostałem własny puchar w Sali Pamięci — odpowiada szybko, bo naprawdę jest dumny ze swoich osiągnięć sportowych.

Snuje długie opowieści o swoich wyczynach sportowych, nawet długo po tym, gdy Arthur zamienia się z Oliverem (za co James w duchu dziękuje Ariemu, bo Ollie ma niepokojące zamiłowanie do dużych prędkości). Starszy Wheit właściwie nie bierze udziału w konwersacji. Jest zmęczony po nieprzespanej nocy i śpi na tylnym siedzeniu. Jamesa dalej ciekawi, gdzie był i co takiego właściwie robił, ale woli o to nie dopytywać Arthura, a budzenie Olivera wydaje mu się niesprawiedliwe.

James podziwia widoki za okna. Jest piękna pogoda, wręcz niespotykana jak na wiosnę w Anglii. Jeżdżą poprzez lasy, między wzgórzami i po drogach przyportowych. Zawsze uważał, że najpiękniejszy widok to ten, gdy siedzisz na miotle i spoglądasz na wszystko z góry, ale oglądanie krajobrazu z głową wychyloną poprzez okno samochodu też ma w sobie pewnego rodzaju magię, której wcześniej nie znał. Arthur nie pozwala mu co prawda zbyt długo tak wyglądać, zaniepokojony, że kolejne mijane przez nich drzewo jednak pozbawi Jamesa głowy, i nalega, by więcej tego nie robił.

— Jak ja się później wytłumaczę Oliverowi z krwi na tapicerce, co? — żartuje, ale dalej trzyma Jamesa za pasek od spodni, za pomocą którego wciąga go z powrotem do środka. — To nie autostrada, James, tutaj naprawdę zza rogu może wyskoczyć jakiś wariat, a ty skończysz z twarzą na tych kamieniach.

— Już nie będę, mamo, obie…

— Misia.

Odwraca się w stronę tylnego siedzenia, spodziewając się rozbudzonego Olivera, ale ten dalej śpi i mówi przez sen. James spogląda pytająco na Arthura, a ten się tylko delikatnie uśmiecha.

— Misia, co? — Usta Jamesa rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu. — Słodko.

— To jedno ze słodszych określeń — przyznaje Arthur i walczy ze sobą, by się nie śmiać.

— Nie wyobrażam sobie Olivera, by on z jego groźnym wyrazem twarzy tak do kogoś mówił.

— Nie jest aż taki groźny. Jest gwałtowny, często przesadza i dużo przeklina, ale to nie tak, że jest taki cały czas. Dla Misii jest całkiem inny, wierz mi — zapewnia, a James się śmieje cicho, by nie obudzić starszego z braci.

Uświadamia sobie coś, co wcześniej nawet mu nie przyszło do głowy i od razu zadaje pytanie:

— A ty wolisz, jak się mówi do ciebie Arthur czy Regulus? Bo mówicie do siebie Arie i Ollie, i sam nie wiem, jak powinienem się do was zwracać w tej sytuacji. — Opiera policzek o zagłówek. Ogólnie siedzi bardzo nieprzepisowo na tym fotelu, ale to wydaje się Wheitowi nie przeszkadzać tak, jak wyglądanie przez okno.

— Z logicznego punktu widzenia powinniśmy być dla ciebie Regulusem i Syriuszem, ale się od tego odzwyczailiśmy. Nie tylko od imion, od całego życia, które wiązało się z nazwiskiem Black. Nie wiem, czy bym się w ogóle odwrócił, gdybyś zawołał na mnie Reg — wyznaje Arthur i pociera palcem kierownicę. — Szczerze powiedziawszy, myślę, że Regulus Black został wtedy na Grimmuald Place 12, gdy wszystko płonęło.

James patrzy na niego uważnie. Dwanaście lat. Dwanaście lat w obcym świecie, jako inna osoba, która musi odrzucić całą swoją przeszłość i kłamać na każdym kroku. Nie umie sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie mieści mu się w głowie, że sam mógłby nie być Jamesem Potterem. Jego życie, zmuszające go do ciągłego uginania karku, to całkiem inna sprawa, bo dalej jest sobą. Dalej się buntuje i przypomina sobie, jak to jest być starym, dobrym Jamesem. A Arthur… a Regulus musiał nauczyć się być Arthurem dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Bez chwili wytchnienia, nawet przy bracie, bo przecież zawsze ktoś mógł ich usłyszeć i zacząć coś podejrzewać.

Jest pod wrażeniem, że byli w stanie coś takiego zrobić.

— Oliver mówił… jacy byli wasi rodzice. Że byli bardzo za czystością krwi. Trudno było wam zaakceptować to, że żyjecie pośród mugoli?

— Mi było trudno. — Arthur trochę pochmurnieje. — Nienawidziłem Indry. Wydawała mi się obrzydliwa ze względu na fakt bycia mugolem. Czułem się pokrzywdzony, że odebrano mi moich rodziców, że zajmowała się mną teraz mugolka i mówiła mi, co mam robić. Byłem naprawdę okropny.

— Byłeś tylko dzieckiem.

— Nie znałeś mnie. — Uśmiecha się gorzko. — Chyba bardziej od Indry nie lubiłem mugolskiej szkoły. Wszystko było inne od tego, co mi opowiadano o Hogwarcie i bardzo mi się to nie podobało, nie mówiąc już o tym, że kazano mi się uczyć rzeczy, które uważałem za zbędne. Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale często też biłem inne dzieci — wyznaje zawstydzony, spoglądając na Jamesa. — Z tego idealnego dziecka stałem się tym bratem, który sprawiał najwięcej kłopotów.

— Wiesz, Arie, tak na ciebie patrzę i jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, byś kogoś kiedyś uderzył. — Wskazuje na Olivera — Ten terrorysta – owszem. Ale ty? I chyba miałem nie mówić na ciebie Arie…

— Wiele osób nie mogło sobie wyobrazić, że mogę je uderzyć, dopóki faktycznie nie dostali z pieści w twarz. Ale tak było łatwiej opanować magię. Po prostu wyładować negatywne emocje, a nie dusić je w sobie i sprawiać, że wszystko zaczynało migać, mrugać, a czasem i wybuchać. Z magią miałem naprawdę dużo problemów przez pierwsze lata mojego nowego życia.

Arthur zatrzymuje samochód. Stoją w korku. To jedna z rzeczy, która nie podoba się Jamesowi w podróżowaniu w ten sposób, ale przynajmniej może z Arthurem porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

— A Oliver?

— Szybko się zaaklimatyzował. Wiesz, dalej mógł się wygłupiać i zawsze znalazł sobie do tego kompana. Z tym, że dużo pyskował. Że musi się uczyć taki idiotycznych rzeczy, które mu się nigdy w życiu nie przydadzą. Indra dość często siedziała razem z nami na dywaniku, nie da się ukryć.

Arthur uśmiecha się na wspomnienie o opiekunce. James zachowuje dla siebie to, że w głosie Wheita słychać miękką nutę, gdy wymawia jej imię. Nie potrzebuje, by ktoś wyjaśnił mu, że Indra jest dla braci jak matka. On to widzi.

— Ogólnie daliśmy jej nieźle w kość. Jak tak pomyślę, to odpowiadamy za każdy siwy włos, który gości na jej głowie.

James śmieje się z tej uwagi trochę za głośno i budzi Olivera. Mężczyzna podnosi się do siadu, przecierając twarz rękami i rozgląda dookoła. Marszczy brwi, wychyla się do przodu i zagaduje Arthura:

— Czemu stoimy?

— Jest korek przed wjazdem do Taunton.

— To go objedź.

— Nie znam tych dróg.

— Zamieniamy się.

Oliver otwiera drzwi od samochodu, gdy dalej stoją w korku i zamienia się z Arthurem. Wjeżdża na pobocze, wyprzedza trzy samochody i skręca w boczną uliczkę, od razu przyśpieszając. James odruchowo łapie się za podłokietnik, gdy Wheit przy prędkości co najmniej pięćdziesięciu mil na godzinę jedzie po bocznych, angielskich drogach, na których ledwo co mieści się jeden samochód i nigdy nie wiadomo, czy ktoś nie wyjdzie na ciebie zza zakrętu.

* * *

Zanim objeżdżają Taunton, Oliver trzy razy gwałtownie hamuje i wraca się do zatoczki, by móc minąć się z innym samochodem, w mało cenzuralny sposób komentując fakt, że Brytyjczycy nie potrafią cofać. James nie jest pewien, czy wspomnienie mu, że sam jest Brytyjczykiem, to dobry pomysł, więc milczy. Tylko Arthur uśmiecha się rozbawiony.

Dolina Godryka wita ich mżawką i mgłą. James bez zbędnych słów mówi Oliverowi, gdzie powinien się zatrzymać. Waha się przed wyjściem z samochodu. Nie chce wracać do tego domu. Nie było go tam od zakończenia wojny. Od kiedy odebrano mu Lily. Panicznie boi się wejść i spojrzeć na ten dom… pusty.

Oliver puka mu w szybkę, zwracając jego uwagę. James niechętnie wychodzi i spogląda w stronę bramki. Nie chce iść, ale nogi same prowadzą go w stronę drzwi.

Widzi Syriusza siedzącego na schodach. Chłopiec ma nietęgą minę, jakby obawiał się wejścia do środka.

— James… — Syriusz chce coś powiedzieć, ale James naciska klamkę i otwiera drzwi.

Wnętrze jest ponure i cuchnie wilgocią. James wchodzi do środka i machnięciem różdżki zapala wszystkie świece w pomieszczeniu, ale to nie sprawia, że salon wygląda lepiej. Pozostawiona gazeta na stole, zaschnięta kawa w kubku i pootwierane torby z dziecięcymi ubrankami wyglądają groteskowo, przykryte warstwą kurzu i pajęczynami.

— Pachnie magią. — Arthur przerywa milczenie, rozglądając się po domu.

— Zaraz po tym, jak zignorujesz pleśń i kurz — dodaje Oliver, ale po nim też widać, że jest ciekawy.

Tylko James czuje, że nie powinno ich tutaj być. Że ten dom jest już obcy i nie ma nic z tego, w którym mieszkał gówniarz imieniem Jimbo Potter, który przynosił żaby matce do kuchni, ani z tego, w którym żyli Lily i James Potterowie, czekając na Harry'ego Pottera.

— Ty już tutaj nie należysz, James. — Syriusz chwyta go za rękę. Jego dłoń jest zimna jak lód. — My już tutaj nie należymy. Ten dom jest martwy.

— Tęsknię za tym… — wyrywa się Jamesowi, a bracia patrzą na niego zaskoczeni. — Tęsknię za jagodowym ciastem mojej mamy, za czarną kawą taty, za trzaskającym drewnem w kominku, za Lily śpiewającą w kuchni, za zasypianiem w pościeli pachnącej jej włosami… tęsknię za ciepłem tego domu.

— A ja za kremem brûlée — odpowiada Oliver, wprowadzając Jamesa w chwilową konsternację. — O, stary, nasz skrzat domowy robił świetny krem brûlée. — Starszy Wheit uśmiecha się szeroko na to wspomnienie.

— I ciasto limonkowe — dodaje Arthur.

— Dokładnie! Zawsze dawał ci kawałek, gdy matka nie patrzyła. Mały sukinsyn. — Arthur śmieje się w odpowiedzi. — Wierz mi, James, to była wredna kreatura, ale gotować potrafiła jak mało kto.

— Wcale nie był wredny. To ty byłeś niemiły. Gdybyś postarał się tak na niego nie naskakiwać, też byś dostał kawałek. — Arthur trąca brata ramieniem. — I nie robił do niego głupich min. — Wheit prezentuje bratu, jakich rzeczy mógł nie pokazywać ich skrzatu domowemu, a Oliver odpowiedział mu jeszcze głupszymi grymasami.

James chwilę walczy z tym, by się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy ostatecznie wybucha śmiechem i łapie się za brzuch, puszczając przy okazji rękę Syriusza. Śmieje się głośno i szczerze, a bracia tym bardziej się przekomarzają i po chwili dołączają do niego. Atmosfera się oczyszcza. James czuje, jak napięcie z niego spada, a gdy spogląda obok siebie, nigdzie nie ma śladu po Syriuszu. Spogląda na Wheitów z wdzięcznością w oczach.

— Powinieneś tutaj posprzątać, James. Ogarnąć wszystko do powrotu Lily, bo się kobieta przestraszy, jak zastanie taki burdel — mówi mimochodem Oliver, trącając butem stare kapcie dalej leżące obok kanapy. — Żadna baba nie będzie chciała z takim syfiarzem mieszkać, mówię ci.

— Ollie ma doświadczenie w tej kwestii — wtrąca Arthur i dostaje za to od brata w głowę.

— To nie mój syf — odpowiada James, delikatnie urażony, że Oliver mówi o nim takie rzeczy, nawet w żartach.

— A kto pozwolił, by dom doszedł do takiego stanu? Nie wymigasz się, James. To twoja wina. — Oliver grozi mu palcem z miną srogą jak matka, która karci swoje dziecko. James ponownie wybucha śmiechem, bo groźne oblicze Wheita w takim zestawieniu wywołuje u niego jedynie rozbawienie.

Dużo się śmieje tego dnia. Właściwie Oliver i Arthur sprawiają, że jakoś wszystkie zmartwienia znikają, a on myśli jedynie o tym, co jest tu i teraz.

Wie, że jest już późno, że znów nie pojawił się w pracy i prawdopodobnie podniósł Rowle'owi ciśnienie, ale o to nie dba. Naprawdę przestaje o to dbać, bo przecież niepotrzebna mu ta praca. Niepotrzebne mu te śmieszne pieniądze i zajęcie, które nie sprawia mu radości. Tajemnice – to go cieszy. Odkrywanie ich fragment po fragmencie, wyciąganie wniosków, śledzenie. Praca biurowa powoli go zabija, wprowadza w marazm, do którego nigdy nie powinien się przyzwyczaić, który nigdy nie powinien nastąpić w jego życiu.

Patrząc, jak Arthur ponownie zaczepia Olivera i tym razem musi przed nim uciekać, James wie już, co zrobi.

* * *

Wheitowie zostają w Dolinie Godryka, gdy James mówi im, że musi pojawić się w ministerstwie. James nie odbiera im możliwości zostania w magicznym domu chwilę dłużej i obiecuje, że niedługo wróci z powrotem. Fiuka do pracy.

Jest zaskoczony. Wszędzie dookoła są dzieci. Dziesiątki małych dzieci, wszystkie przed wiekiem szkolnym, a James czuje się tak, jakby wszedł do przedszkola. Powoli wychodzi z kominka, starając się nie potknąć o biegające pociechy, za którymi próbują nadążyć ich rodzice. Wie, że wygląda głupio, stojąc pośrodku atrium, ale wszechobecny chaos wprawia go w konsternację.

Co tutaj się dzieje?

Wpada na niego jakieś dziecko i od razu pochyla się do jego nóg, łapiąc w rączki skaczącą żabę, która, gdy James się jej lepiej przygląda, okazuje się sprytnie zaczarowaną drewnianą zabawką, której kończyny oraz szczęka się poruszają. Żaba klekocze zawzięcie, gdy chłopiec trzyma ją przyciśniętą do piersi.

— Greg? Gregory, chodź tutaj. — Niespodziewanie do dziecka podbiega Alen Goyle, czerwony na twarzy od ciągłego biegania, i przyciąga dziecko do siebie. — Przestań uciekać, nie chcę się zgubić w tym tłumie… Och, pan Potter. Przepraszam za niego, całkowicie mnie nie słucha.

— Nie szkodzi. Nic się przecież nie stało. — James uśmiecha się lekko rozbawiony, widząc, jaką trudność ma Alen z utrzymaniem dziecka i jednoczesnym rozmawianiem z nim. Chłopiec jest wyraźnie znudzony i najchętniej uciekłby jak najdalej od ojca, ale jego ramiona mu na to nie pozwalają. — Co tutaj się właściwie dzieje?

— Sam nie jestem pewien. Minister rozesłał dzisiaj listy chyba do każdego czarodzieja na Wyspach, by się pojawił w ministerstwie. Wierz mi, każde piętro wygląda w ten sposób i nikt nie wie, co się dzieje. Greg, jak się uspokoisz, dam ci czekoladową żabę.

To działa na chłopca błyskawicznie i już po chwili stoi grzecznie, czekając na nagrodę. Alen Goyle, całkowicie zrezygnowany, wyjmuje z kieszeni czekoladkę i podaje synowi.

James się delikatnie uśmiecha, ale już po chwili wraca myślami do rozgardiaszu, który panuje w ministerstwie. Coś tutaj śmierdzi, i to bardzo, a on czuje, że nie spodoba mu się to, co stoi za tym smrodem.

Przepycha się w stronę schodów, bo myślenie o windzie w takiej sytuacji odpada, i już ma całkiem otworzyć drzwi, gdy słyszy czyjś podniesiony głos. Chwilę zajmuje mu przypisanie do konkretnej osoby i zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że za uchylonymi drzwiami, na klatce schodowej, stoi Deyna Selwyn, a w jej głosie słychać, że płacze.

— I co ja mam według ciebie teraz zrobić? Usunąć je? No tak, bo wielki pan auror nie może mieć nieślubnego dziecka. Och, to byłby taki okropny skandal, a tobie zależy na niezszarganej reputacji, czyż nie? — Pomimo tego, że kobieta płacze, James wyraźnie słyszy sarkazm i jest pełen podziwu dla niej, że w takiej sytuacji nie zaczęła histeryzować. — Jesteś zwykłym dupkiem, który boi się wziąć odpowiedzialność za swojego fiuta.

— Ile razy będę ci jeszcze musiał tłumaczyć, że to nie jest pora na dziecko? Że powinniśmy się wstrzymać i czekać na lepsze czasy…

— Wróć na ziemię, Evan. Czekać? Myślisz, że powiem do niego „wstrzymaj się z rośnięciem, bo tatuś jeszcze nie zdecydował, czy chce być dorosłym mężczyzną"? Wybacz mi, to tak nie działa.

— Deyna.

— I jakie lepsze czasy? Teraz są dobre czasy, Evan. Gdy nie ma wojny, wszystko się uspokoiło, a my żyjemy. Wiesz, że udało mi się umówić z Francją na rozmowy o otwarciu granic? Że gdyby mi się udało, moglibyśmy wyjechać i zamieszkać gdzieś indziej? Teraz jest dobrze…

— Nie, nie są. Nic nie rozumiesz. Tych na górze chuj obchodzą twoje pertraktacje, otwieranie czy zamykanie granic. Właśnie teraz się robi niebezpiecznie.

Głos zdradza poddenerwowanie Evana. James czuje chłód niepokoju, który go ogarnia. Syriusz opiera się o framugę i również przysłuchuje temu, co mówi Rosier, a na jego twarzy widać przejęcie. Coś się dzieje, coś jest nie tak.

— Przestań mówić do mnie zagadkami, ja naprawdę nie…

— Oni chcą wszystko wysadzić. On chce wszystkich wysadzić. Każdego mugola na Wyspach. Dlatego kazał się nam zebrać się zebrać w ministerstwie, a druga część jest w Hogwarcie. Każdego czarodzieja, którego mógł, umieścił w miejscach, które obłożone są najsilniejszymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, a tych, którzy nie przyszli lub których nie powiadomił… oni zginą razem z mugolami.

James nie czeka na odpowiedź kobiety. Odchodzi od drzwi i przedziera się przez morze ludzi jak otępiały.

Wysadzić wszystkich. Mugoli, ale i nie tylko. Przecież jego przyjaciele mieszkają wśród niemagicznych. Remus, Mary, Sturgis. Wheitowie mieszkają między mugolami. Jego Lily może być gdzieś tam, nie wiedząc nawet, jakie zagrożenie na nią czeka.

— James… James. Spójrz na mnie, James.

Syriusz ciągnie go za rękaw, doskonale to rejestruje, tak jak i fakt, że chłopiec chce go pociągnąć w jakąś konkretną stronę, ale on dalej brnie uparcie przed siebie. Ledwo rozróżnia twarze ludzi, których mija. Wydaje mu się nawet, że gdzieś tam w tle kołaczą się jasne włosy Kaliopy, ale nie jest tego pewien.

Niczego nie jest pewien, póki z impetem nie wpada na niego blady ze strachu Thorfinn Rowle.

— Potter. — James mruga, przywracając wzrokowi ostrość i patrzy poważnie na swojego przełożonego. — Uciekaj stąd.

Nie zastanawia się nad tym długo. Nie obchodzą go intencje Rowle'a ani powód, dla którego powinien uciekać. Podświadomie się go domyśla. Wyrywa rękę z uścisku Syriusza i rozpychając się łokciami, zaczyna biec w stronę najbliższego kominka.

Kątem oka widzi, jak kilka osób, dotychczas stojących spokojnie pośród tłumu, zrywa się za nim, jakby tylko czekali, aż coś zrobi. Ogląda się dosłownie na chwilę za siebie i udaje mu się jeszcze dostrzec, jak ktoś trafia w Rowle'a Drętwotą.

W całym atrium zaczyna panować popłoch. Ludzie krzyczą i biegają w przeróżnych kierunkach, utrudniając Jamesowi poruszanie się. Kilka razy dostaje z łokcia w żebro, ale brnie przed siebie na tyle, na ile starcza mu sił. Nie tylko on ma problemy z poruszaniem, bo goniący go czarodzieje, tak samo jak i on, starają się walczyć z tłumem, który zaczął panikować.

Nie zauważa, że z naprzeciwka nadbiega napastnik, i pozwala się powalić na ziemię. Adrenalina sprawia, że zrzuca go z siebie. Obaj są kopani przez biegających ludzi, ale Jamesowi mimo to udaje się jakoś podnieść. Obcy czarodziej ciągnie go gwałtownie w swoją stronę, więc James uderza go pięścią w twarz, jeden raz, drugi, trzeci, a na koniec rzuca na niego Drętwotę i od razu ponownie podejmuje ucieczkę.

Pierwsze zaklęcia zaczynają śmigać nad jego głową i trafiać w przypadkowe osoby. Teraz adrenalinę zaczyna przysłaniać strach. Nie chce, by go złapali. Zostało mu już kilka metrów, da radę.

Ktoś rzuca mu zaklęcie wiążące na nogi i James upada na podłogę jak długi. Chce się jak najszybciej podnieść i odczołgać, ale jakiś wystraszony mężczyzna po nim przebiega, wyciskając powietrze z jego płuc, a chwilę później jest deptany przez wiele nóg na raz. Dostaje po nogach, plecach, a nawet po głowie i czuje się bezsilny wobec dzikiego tłumu. Jednak dalej mocno trzyma różdżkę w rękach i jedynym zaklęciem, o którym jest w stanie pomyśleć w tej chwili, jest ostrzegawcza flara, której używali w zakonie podczas zagrożenia.

Czerwony błysk sprawia, że ludzie automatycznie się rozstępują, a on zaczerpuje oddechu tak, jakby dopiero co wypłynął spod wody. Wypływa spod oszalałego tłumu, ale nie ma czasu do stracenia. Musi uciekać, musi!

Uwalnia swoje nogi i pomimo przeraźliwego bólu, utykając, dalej brnie do tych kominków. Gdy jest już na wyciągnięcie ręki, zaklęcie mija jego ucho dosłownie o cal, więc James rzuca się susem w zielone płomienie i daje się ponieść kominkowi.

* * *

Kominek wyrzuca go wprost na dywan, a James kaszle od sadzy. Całe okulary ma brudne, ciało jest obolałe i trzęsie się od nerwowych dreszczy, a w głowie panuje totalna pustka.

Był pewien, że go zadepczą. Ręce dalej drżą mu z nerwów, gdy zdejmuje okulary, by je wytrzeć o szatę. Mógł tam zginąć. Jest tak przytłoczony tą myślą, że robi mu się niedobrze.

— Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, James.

Podnosi gwałtownie wzrok na stojącego obok biurka Voldemorta i z przerażeniem uświadamia sobie, że jest w gabinecie Ministra, a nie w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie chciał się znaleźć. Porywa się z ziemi i mierzy w niego różdżką.

— Och, proszę cię. Nie przechodźmy przez to po raz kolejny, to już się robi męczące. — Mężczyzna uśmiecha się kpiąco do zaskoczonego Jamesa. — Zastanawiasz się teraz, o czym mówię. Naprawdę. — Voldemort zaczyna się śmiać, przeczesując włosy ręką, a James czuje, jak gula niepokoju rośnie mu w gardle. — Jesteś takim bystrym chłopakiem, a nie widzisz tak oczywistych rzeczy przed swoimi oczami.

Syriusz wskakuje na biurko obok Voldemorta i uśmiecha się miło, machając nogami. Niestety, jego uśmiech nie ogarnia jego ciemnych oczu.

Ciemnych.

James opuszcza powoli różdżkę, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na chłopca, który wydaje się całą sytuacją rozbawiony. Teraz zaczyna mu się bardziej przyglądać i widzi proste włosy zaczesane dokładnie na prawą stronę, podłużną twarz i te ciemne, ciemne oczy wyglądające jak dwa węgle.

— Podoba ci się moja młodsza wersja? — pyta Voldemort, głaszcząc chłopca po włosach. — Łatwo było ci wmówić, że to twój dawny przyjaciel Syriusz. Myślałem, że wcześniej zorientujesz się, że kolor oczu się nie zgadza, ale cóż. Nie można mieć wszystkiego. — Wzrusza ramionami, jakby był naprawdę zawiedziony, że James nie przejrzał jego planu wcześniej. — Ale przynajmniej kilka razy już się zdążyliśmy pokłócić o to, że to ja kazałem wysadzić Esy i Floresy.

James czuje się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz i z wrażenia opiera się o fotel, który stoi przed biurkiem Ministra. Robi mu się duszno, jakby ktoś nagle podkręcił temperaturę w pomieszczeniu.

— To bardzo proste, James — stwierdza Syriusz-nie-Syriusz, a Voldemort zasiada za biurkiem, patrząc na chłopca z rozbawieniem. — Myślisz, że wszystkie te poszlaki tak wpadłyby ci w ręce? Że byłyby tak oczywiste i nikt inny ich nie zauważył? — Chłopiec śmieje się niewinnie. — Dla ciebie były proste, bo to ty wszystko zaplanowałeś. Całe podłożenie mugolskiego ładunku, rozłożenie zapalnika, ta tylna alejka z wyjściem na Dziurawy Kocioł… Wystarczyło tylko wysłać kogoś w tym czasie, by nacisnął spust, gdy ty byłeś w pracy, i bam! — Chłopiec klaszcze w dłonie tak niespodziewanie, że James aż podskakuje. — Cała księgarnia idzie w powietrze. Tysiące egzemplarzy biografii Ministra wystrzelone w powietrze. I wtedy pojawiają się pytania. Może to Zakon? Może jeszcze działa? Może wrócą i wywalczą wolność?

Voldemort spogląda na niego, a James nie wie, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie pamięta, by to zrobił. I kiedy miałby to zrobić? Przecież chodził do pracy…

— Osiem godzin w biurze to nie cały dzień — wtrąca Syriusz-nie-Syriusz. — No i przecież sam przyznałeś, że rzadko coś robisz w weekendy. Są tak nudne, że nie zauważyłeś, że jeden z nich minął ci szybciej niż poprzednie. Wpadłeś w marazm. A to osłabia umysł.

— Za to twoje włamanie do Ollivandera było naprawdę dobrze zorganizowane, dalej jestem pod wrażeniem — mówi Minister. — Myślisz, że to ja wymyśliłem te dwie różne kupki z różdżkami? O nie, to był całkowicie twój pomysł i wyszedł fenomenalnie, bo sam zacząłeś się zastanawiać, czy zamachowiec z księgarni to ta sama osoba, która włamała się do sklepu z różdżkami, a może od początku był dwóch złodziei? Sam bym tego lepiej nie wymyślił.

— To było sprytne, bardzo sprytne. Chociaż nie — zastanawia się chłopiec. — To było przebiegłe. Zrobiłeś się prze...

— Jak długo? — przerywa mu James, zaciskając palce na oparciu fotela tak mocno, aż bieleją mu knykcie. — Jak długo siedzisz w mojej głowie?

— Hm… To będzie jakieś cztery? Pięć miesięcy temu? Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Tak długo jak córka Yaxleya jest w ciąży.

James czuje się tak, jakby ktoś go uderzył z pięści w twarz. Kaliopa. Voldemort kontrolował go, od kiedy ona zaszła w ciążę, a to by znaczył, że on ją… Jego serce zaczyna bić tak szybko, aż słyszy jego łomotanie w uszach. Robi mu się słabo. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie on, nie byłby w stanie. Przecież…

— Ale ona patrzyła na moje dłonie… ona wiedziałaby…

— Że wziąłeś eliksir wielosokowy? Wątpię. Cóż, przynajmniej to dobry pretekst, by pozbyć się później Pettigrew. Nie dość, że przyjaciel mordercy Pottera, który się o niego troszczył od samego początku, to jeszcze gwałciciel. Nikt nawet nie zastanowi się dwa razy, dlaczego skazałem go na pocałunek dementora — stwierdza Minister. — Od dawna się już nad tym zastanawiałem, ten facet za dużo papla, by go dalej trzymać.

— Potter morderca? — James patrzy z niedowierzaniem na Ministra. Czego jeszcze nie pamięta? Czy ktoś umarł w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy? Czy Voldemort naprawdę by go do tego zmusił, a James nic by nie pamiętał?

— To jest dopiero w planach. Ale przecież już wiesz o tym, że chcę wysadzić mugoli w powietrze, prawda? Co prawda miałem zamiar dłużej psuć twoją reputację, wydaje mi się, że ludzie tak łatwo nie uwierzą w twój fanatyzm, ale hej, nie każdy plan jest idealny. Ten muszę przyśpieszyć.

— Dla… dlaczego?

— Dlaczego chcę wysadzić mugoli?

— Dlaczego chcesz go przyśpieszyć?

Voldemort uśmiecha spokojnie, jakby wszystko miał pod kontrolą, i James musi przyznać, że ma. Za drzwiami pewnie stoją śmierciożercy, kominek przeniesie go tylko w miejsce wybrane przez Ministra, a swojej głowie nie może wierzyć, dopóki siedzi tam Syriusz-nie-Syriusz.

— Zachcianka.

— Nie zrobię tego.

Nawet jeżeli wie, że to bezcelowe, rzuca się do drzwi i próbuje je otworzyć, ale klamka ani drgnie. Rzucona Bombarda rozbija się na tarczy, która otacza cały pokój, a kominek nawet nie reaguje na jego wezwania. Jest tutaj uwięziony i pozostaje mu tylko pokonanie Voldemorta i swojej paranoi.

Celuje różdżką w ich stronę. Nie zamierza poddać się bez walki. Jest Gryfonem i nigdy nie dopuści się morderstwa z powodu zachcianki szaleńca, nawet jeżeli jeszcze nie wie, jak Voldemort zamierza pozbyć się mugoli z całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie ma zaklęcia o takim zasięgu, ale pewność Ministra jest zbyt wielka, by James w ciemno zakładał, że coś jest niemożliwe do zrobienia.

Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu myślał, że to niemożliwe, by Lily żyła, więc w tym momencie może nawet uwierzyć, że może pokonać Voldemorta. Jest tego tak pewien, że zaciska palce mocniej wokół swojej różdżki i wymawia zaklęcie.

* * *

Syriusz prowadzi go za rękę poprzez zatłoczoną ulicę. Pogoda się zepsuła już kilka godzin temu i teraz zimny wiatr szarga jego szatą, ale James nie czuje chłodu. Właściwie nie czuje niczego. Jest lekki i spokojny, jakby nic złego miało się nie zdarzyć.

Bo co złego mogłoby go spotkać?

— To bardzo proste — tłumaczy Syriusz. — Zaklęcie, które masz, spowoduje duży wybuch, ale nie tak duży, by objął cały kraj. Ale spokojnie, jest rozłożonych jeszcze wiele, wiele podobnych zaklęć na całych wyspach! — mówi podekscytowany. — Ale twoje jest największe, bo to zapalnik. I będzie wielkie, wielkie bum!

— Ogromne — przyznaje James i uśmiecha się do chłopca. — Chciałbym… — zaczyna, ale nie może przypomnieć sobie, co chciał powiedzieć. Marszczy brwi. — Właściwie to nieważne.

— Już niedaleko.

James rozgląda się dookoła siebie, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż obawy, i stwierdza, że to piękne miasto. Chodnik jest wąski, a tuż przy jego końcu wyrastają małe, kolorowe domki, połączone ze sobą w szeregowiec. Każda z części ma inne drzwi, kolor ścian, a nawet okna. Nie ma pojęcia, jak mieszczą się tam ludzie, ale wszystko wygląda tak urodziwie, jakby projekt tej ulicy stworzyły dzieci. Wzdycha, urzeczony tym widokiem.

— Czy miasta też znikną?

Syriusz spogląda na niego ciekawie.

— Nie powinny. W teorii magiczne istoty też nie powinny, ale co do tego nigdy nie ma pewności, prawda? To w końcu czarna magia.

— Szkoda byłoby, by takie piękne miejsce po prostu zniknęło.

— Jest warte poświęcenia, jeżeli na jego miejscu miałoby się pojawić nowe, wspanialsze — odpowiada szybko Syriusz i ciągnie Jamesa przed siebie, narzucając tempo.

Wychodzą z przedmieścia i kierują się do ścisłego centrum. Tutaj zabudowa się zmienia. Urocze domki ustępują miejsca starodawnym kamienicom, miedzy którymi wiją się strome, wąskie uliczki, w których ledwo mieści się jeden samochód. Mijają kiosk i James się niespodziewanie zatrzymuje.

— Chcę kupić gazetę.

— Mugolską? — pyta zaskoczony Syriusz, patrząc na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

— Tak. Lubię czytać komiksy na końcu.

Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami i pozwala mu kupić gazetę. James składa ją i wkłada pod pachę. Ponownie pozwala się prowadzić i gdy dochodzą do placu przed budynkiem rady miasta, siada na ławce i rozkłada gazetę. Syriusz siada obok niego i patrzy na zegar powieszony na fasadzie.

James śmieje się sam do siebie, czytając rubryczkę z kawałami. Mają jeszcze całe dwadzieścia minut, nie musi się śpieszyć. Jedyne, czym powinien się teraz martwić, to fakt, że wiatr mu non stop zagina gazetę i utrudnia czytanie.

Szybko kończą mu się rzeczy do czytania, a czasu dalej pozostaje wiele, więc kartkuje całą gazetę, szukając czegoś ciekawego. Przed oczami pojawia mu się wiele nagłówków, ale żaden z nich go nie interesuje. Jedyne, co przyciąga jego wzrok, to zapowiedź nowego filmu, ale to też nie na długo, bo chwilę później odzywa się Syriusz:

— Już czas, James.

Odkłada na kolana gazetę, wyjmuje różdżkę i obraca ją w dłoniach. Czuje specyficzną gładkość drewna pod palcami. Zna każdą rysę i każde zadrapanie. Rączka jest ciemniejsza niż trzon i widać na niej nawet ślady jego palców. Towarzyszy mu, od kiedy skończył jedenaście lat.

— Już czas — powtarza po Syriuszu i unosi różdżkę.


	7. Jim

Odkłada na kolana gazetę z otwartym artykułem o przyozdabianiu prywatnych zbiorników wodnych liliami. Syriusz uśmiecha się do niego pokrzepiająco, jakby chciał dodać mu odwagi. A on ma ochotę zaśmiać się w duchu, że ktoś taki jak on, duma Gryffindoru, potrzebuje wsparcia. Powinien być przesiąknięty odwagą od stóp do czubków swojej czupryny.

A nie jest.

Unosi różdżkę. Jego dłoń drży ze stresu, ale nie ma odwrotu. Nie ma się czego bać. To już koniec. Czas na zmiany, a zmiany są dobre. Wie o tym, w głębi serca, i stara się pocieszać sam siebie.

Będzie dobrze, musi być.

Nigdy nie używał tego zaklęcia. Brzydził się nim, jego zielonym błyskiem i śmiercią, które niosło. Jest wręcz zaskoczony, jak łatwo mu ono przychodzi. Wręcz bez wysiłku. Wypowiada dwa krótkie słowa, „Avada", a zaraz po niej „Kedavra", i już, gotowe. Jest błysk i jest śmierć. Jest pragnienie pozbycia się Syriusza sprzed swoich oczu i uwolnienia się od jego stałej obecności. Jest tylko James i dwa słowa.

Dalej siedzi przed budynkiem rady miasta, a wiatr zwiewa mu gazetę i porywa ją nie wiadomo gdzie. Jest zmęczony, ale wie, że nie może jeszcze sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek. Przymyka tylko na chwilę oczy i skupia się na tej pięknej, niczym niezmąconej ciszy w swojej głowie.

Syriusza już nie ma.

* * *

Oliver z zaskoczeniem przyznaje, że czuje się dobrze w posiadłości Potterów. Jakby to było miejsce, które mógłby bez przeszkód określić domem, chociaż jest tutaj pierwszy raz w życiu i żadna z licznych pamiątek na kominku nawet nie przypomina tych, które on pamięta z dzieciństwa na Grimmuald Place 12.

To prawdopodobnie kwestia pieprzonych, kwiatowych mebli, myśli sobie. One zawsze sprawiają, że człowiek jakoś tak mięknie w środku. To tak, jakby kopać starszą panią lub odmówić dokładki własnej babci. To po prostu nie w porządku.

Arthur zaczyna przeglądać album, który wziął sobie z szafki. Oliver przez chwilę spogląda przez ramię brata na ruchome ilustracje tak, jakby widział je pierwszy raz w swoim życiu, po czym odrywa od nich wzrok i faktycznie skupia się na półce z pamiątkami.

Kwiaty, które kiedyś tutaj stały, już dawno zwiędły i zapadły się do środka flakonu. Z jakiegoś powodu stojący obok niego słonik ma ułamaną trąbę, ale Oliver wątpi, by odpadła sama, gdy dom został opuszczony. Bierze figurkę w ręce i patrzy na nią przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co musiało być w niej niesamowitego, by zajmowała tak ważne miejsce w domu, mimo jej oczywistych wad.

Odstawia słonika na jego miejsce i bierze do ręki jedno z wielu zdjęć, które zajmują tę półkę. Jest ze ślubu Jamesa i Lily. Jego poznaje bez problemu, gdy okręca swoją żonę ubrany w jasną szatę ślubną. Przygląda się uważniej Lily.

Nie poznałby jej. Z tamtą niską, zdecydowanie za chudą dziewczynką nie łączy jej nic. Zdjęcie jest, co prawda, czarno białe, więc może zgadywać, że rude włosy pozostały takie same, ale nie ma pewności. Nudna, klasyczna suknia leży na niej dobrze i podkreśla ładną sylwetkę kobiety.

— Niezła laska — mruczy sam do siebie.

— Kto? — pyta Arthur, podnosząc głowę znad albumu.

— Lily Evans — odpowiada Oliver i podchodzi ze zdjęciem do brata. — Ups, przepraszam, Potter. — Staje obok niego, podając mu ramkę. Arie przygląda jej się z zaciekawieniem, a Oliver nie jest pewien, czy chodzi o Jamesa, jego żonę, czy sam fakt magicznego ślubu, który gdzieś tam majaczy w tle.

Wbrew sobie zaczyna się przyglądać scenerii za nimi, stołom uginającym się od jedzenia i majaczącym w tle sylwetkom ludzkim.

— Ollie… — Głos Arthura robi się nieswój. Jest zmartwiony. — To nie jest zwykłe zdjęcie.

Nim zdąży zapytać, dlaczego jego brat tak myśli, ten wskazuje mu posadzkę uchwyconą na zdjęciu. Oliver jeszcze chwilę nic nie dostrzega, póki w tym, co wziął za łączenia drewna, nie zauważa tekstu, a dokładniej adresu.

Arthur patrzy na niego z mieszaniną szoku i smutku. On też zaczyna rozumieć, co to oznacza i kto tutaj zostawił, a to napawa swojego rodzaju żalem oraz złością. Zaczyna przeklinać upartość Gryfonów, a w tym samego Jamesa, który odciął się od czegoś, co sprawiało mu ból i nigdy nie pomyślał, że to właśnie tutaj znajdzie to, czego tak uparcie szukał

— Ona zostawiła mu wskazówkę. Na jebanym zdjęciu.

Oliver nie może uwierzyć, że patrzy na okazję, która była przedawniona od czterech lat.

* * *

Barty zastanawia się, co poszło nie tak. Bo coś musiało pójść. Inaczej Czarny Pan nie zbierałby ich wszystkich w swoim gabinecie. No może nie wszystkich, bo tylko wewnętrzny krąg, ale to wcale nie poprawia mu humoru. I fakt, że Rosier dalej nie przyszedł.

„Ciekawe, czy siedzi dalej z Selwyn", zastanawia się, błądząc wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych. Yaxley, Lestrange, Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Lestrange – więcej ich nie mieli? – Rookwood. Rosiera faktycznie brak, ale chyba był w Ministerstwie tego ranka. Barty jest pewien, że go widział.

A może nie?

Czarny Pan wstaje zza biurka, chociaż się nie prostuje. Opiera dłonie na ciemnym drewnie, pochylając się w ich stronę i obdarzając każdego z nich uważnym spojrzeniem. Barty'ego przechodzi dreszcz ekscytacji, gdy Pan na niego patrzy. Ma ochotę się śmiać, gdy Malfoy zauważalnie kurczy głowę w ramionach. „Zbyt delikatny jest", przechodzi mu przez myśl. „Zbyt delikatny i zbyt tchórzliwy".

— Rowle ostrzegł Pottera — zaczyna jego Pan, a dobry humor Barty'ego odchodzi w zapomnienie. — Rowle go ostrzegł… — powtarza powoli, ponownie patrząc na nich wszystkich. — Skąd wiedział? — pyta spokojnie, ale atmosfera nie jest ani trochę spokojna. Można ją kroić nożem. — Ktoś z was jest mi w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie?

Nikt się nie odzywa. Barty czuje się jak najbardziej spokojny, przecież nic nie zrobił i nic nie powiedział. Dlaczego miałby się w takim układzie bać swojego Pana? Reszta spogląda po sobie nieufnie, jakby zastanawiając się, na kogo zwalić winę. Ma ubaw, gdy na nich patrzy. Przecież Czarnego Pana nie da się oszukać.

— Ja mogę. — Bellatrix podnosi rękę, uśmiechając się w typowy dla siebie drapieżny sposób. Chyba jako jedyna, oprócz Barty'ego, nie boi się tutaj ich Pana. — Bo to byłam ja.

Zapanowuje poruszenie. Ktoś krzyczy „zdrajczyni!", obok Barty'ego Avery porusza się gwałtownie, a Malfoy wygląda tak, jakby miał się zaśmiać ze szczęścia. On za to czuje jedynie ekscytację, bo oto Bella, najbardziej oddana śmierciożerczyni z nich wszystkich, sprzeciwiła się ich Panu. Co za niespodziewany przebieg wypadków!

Liczy na to, że jego Pan ją ukarze. Rzuci na nią słodkie Crucio, a kobieta będzie wiła się u jego nóg niczym robak. Że będzie błagała o litość, że będzie płakała, że przestanie zachowywać się jak królowa świata, którą nie jest.

A mimo to Pan patrzy na nią spokojnie, jakby ta rewelacja go w ogóle nie zaskoczyła, jakby się tego spodziewał. Spodziewał się? Jego Pan mógł być aż tak wspaniały, by przewidzieć zachowanie nawet kogoś tak nieobliczalnego, jak Bella?

— Chciałam, by było ciekawiej — odpowiada jak gdyby nigdy nic kobieta, gdy cały zamęt trochę ucicha.

Pan uśmiecha się jedynie kącikami ust.

— Było. Nawet myślał, że może się ze mną mierzyć na różdżki. Zabawni ci Gryfoni, gdy przyciśnie się ich do ściany.

Barty żałuje, że jego Pan nie jest wściekły, ale nie pokazuje tego po sobie. Nie chce zepsuć mu humoru. Poza tym Bella jest wierna i Pan jej ufa. Nigdy go nie zawiodła, więc kim byłby Barty, gdyby podważył zdanie swojego Pana? Zostawia opinię o kobiecie dla siebie.

Skoro sprawa rozwiązana, wychodzą z gabinetu i kierują się do Atrium. Przedstawienie jest już prawie gotowe.

Uśmiecha się do siebie w duchu. Nareszcie, po tylu latach, pozbędą się wszelkiego robactwa ze swojego świata. Czuje się wręcz lżejszy z tego całego podniecenia, które go wypełnia. Już są krok od celu. Spogląda na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. Jeszcze dwie minuty. Dwie minuty i ich marzenie stanie się rzeczywistością.

Jego Pan wchodzi na mównicę. Oni stają za nim. Barty spogląda na ludzi, którzy tłoczą się w Atrium i patrzą z wyczekiwaniem. „Patrzcie, patrzcie", mówi sam do siebie, „patrzcie na ten piękny upadek, który dany wam było oglądać".

— Moi drodzy — zaczyna Pan rzeczowym tonem. — Doszła nas wiadomość…

Niespodziewanie Pan przerywa i chwyta się za pierś. Barty nie widzi jego twarzy ze swojego miejsca, ale nie podoba mu się to, co się dzieje. Gdy jego Pan zaczyna się osuwać po mównicy, to on jest pierwszym, który pomaga mu utrzymać się na nogach.

Nie wie, co się dzieje. Nie słychać wybuchu, a powinno być, w końcu już czas, JUŻ CZAS. Wyprowadza swojego Pana z Atrium i zastanawia się, kto zawinił, czyja to wina, kto zniszczył całe ich marzenie?

Jednak jedyna osoba, która przychodzi mu do głowy, to właśnie jego Pan. Bo to był jego pomysł, by zaangażować w to Pottera, by zrzucić wszystko na niego, gdy oni proponowali kogoś głupszego, kim łatwiej manipulować, kto na pewno wykonałby plan.

Barty prowadzi słaniającego się Voldemorta z powrotem do jego gabinetu, gdy reszta stara się opanować spanikowany tłum. Pomaga mu usiąść na kanapie i dopiero teraz słyszy, że jego Pan coś mówi pod nosem. Pochyla się do niego ostrożnie.

— Wyrwał się…

— Nie doceniłeś go. — Barty nie wie, dlaczego w ogóle się odzywa, ale czuje potrzebę, by mówić. — Byłeś taki pewny siebie, a przechytrzył cię… Gryfon.

Jego Pan nie wydaje mu się już taki wielki i potężny. Właściwie okazuje się… zwyczajny. Nudny. Jak każdy inny. Barty jest w szoku, ale przestaje już odczuwać jakiekolwiek uwielbienie dla swojego Pana. Czuje się tak, jak wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, że jego ojciec wcale nie włada całym Wizengamotem, że ze wszystkimi się musi układać i nie ma takiego szacunku, jaki wmawiał Barty'emu w młodości.

Jest głęboko rozczarowany.

— Uważaj na swój język, Crouch — poucza go, ale dalej trzyma się za pierś i nie może wyprostować.

— Nie. Nie będę. — Patrzy na niego z góry. — Nie będę słuchał kogoś, kto przegrał z Gryfonem. — Wyciąga różdżkę i celuje nią między oczy mężczyzny. Widzi zaskoczenie w jego oczach. Widzi strach. — Nie będę słuchał kogoś, kto boi się umrzeć.

* * *

Remus przekręca klucz w drzwiach i wchodzi do swojego nowego mieszkania. Pachnie kurzem, kawą i książkami, czyli tak jak powinno pachnieć w domu. Przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu.

Wtacza się razem ze swoim starym, szkolnym kufrem do środka. Po prawej mieści się mała kuchnia, po lewej salon, będący równocześnie jedynym pokojem w mieszkaniu. Drzwi od łazienki są na końcu korytarza. Idealna kawalerka.

Parzy sobie malinową herbatę, by ochrzcić swój mały kąt. Dobrze jest wrócić do Londynu, nawet jeżeli kojarzy on się z czasami wojny. Właściwie już powoli zaczął tracić nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie mógł swobodnie chodzić po tym mieście, a dzisiaj nawet spotkał Mary, która z przejęciem opowiadała o tym, jak dostała pracę w aptece Sluga i Jiggera i pierwszego dnia rozsypał jej się cały litrowy słoik z oczami traszki. Uśmiecha się sam do siebie i bierze łyk herbaty, siadając na parapecie kuchennego okna.

Na dworze pada, ale to nic. Przyjemny szum go uspokaja. Brakowało mu tego. Właściwie wyszedłby nawet na ten deszcz, by przespacerować się i oczyścić umysł, ale James prosił go, by został w domu, bo ktoś chce się z nim spotkać. James pewnie znów wpadł na jakiś szalony pomysł, jak to on.

A jak będzie chciał zeswatać go z kimś?

Remus szybko odrzuca od siebie tę myśl. To nie w stylu Jamesa, by tak wchodzić komuś z butami w życie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że umawianie go na jakieś spotkania w ciemno (w jego własnym domu!) też do Jamesa nie pasuje.

Ale Remus nie wydaje się urażony. Właściwie to cieszy się z samego faktu, że jego przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy. Że od kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy, James zdaje się stawać na powrót sobą – szczęśliwym, narwanym łobuzem, którym zawsze był.

Pociąga wielkiego łyka z kubka, nawet jeżeli herbata jest dalej bardzo gorąca. Przypomina mu się wszystko, co słyszał o Jamesie. O tym, jak się zachowywał przez te cztery lata. I to go bardzo martwiło. I jeszcze jego zapewnienia, że musi gdzieś pilnie wyjechać, ale na pewno wróci i wszystko będzie znowu dobrze. Remus nie wie, co James knuje, ale się o niego martwi.

Martwi się o wszystkich, którzy brali udział w tamtym zamieszaniu. Nawet o Bartemiusza Croucha, który podobno zabił Voldemorta.

Remus nie rozumie, co nim kierowało. Był w wewnętrznym kręgu, towarzyszył Voldemortowi, od kiedy opuścił progi Hogwartu, a mimo to go zabił. I jedyną rzeczą, którą za to chciał, była stała pozycja przewodniczącego Wizengamotu. Tak, jakby nie wybawił czarodziejskiego świata od najgorszego czarnoksiężnika w historii.

Albo Evan Rosier, który kazał aurorom złapać wszystkich przedstawicieli wewnętrznego kręgu. To też jest niezrozumiałe dla Remusa, ale podobno dużą rolę odegrała tutaj Deyna Selwyn. Nie ma pojęcia dokładnie, jaką.

Ogólnie ma wrażenie, że część tej historii ciągle mu umyka, szczególnie ta między Jamesem a pracującymi w ministerstwie Ślizgonami, która podobno zaczęła się od Thorfinna Rowle'a, kimkolwiek on jest.

Nim się ogląda, wypija całą herbatę i bawi się jej resztką, kręcąc kubkiem. Powinien się rozpakować. Może faktycznie to będzie jakieś zajęcie (gdy zdecyduje się to zrobić ręcznie, ale co innego ma do roboty?), nim przyjdzie osoba przysłana przez Jamesa? Jednak gdy tylko schodzi z parapetu, rozlega się pukanie.

Remus odkłada kubek do zlewu i podchodzi do drzwi. Za nimi stoi mężczyzna, który kogoś mu przypomina, ale w pierwszym odruchu Lupin nie jest sobie w stanie przypomnieć stąd zna te czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. A jest pewien, że już je kiedyś widział.

Mężczyzna zaczerpuje oddech i mówi niespodziewanie:

— Kurwa, ale niezręcznie.

* * *

Deyna Selwyn patrzy smutno, jak Warric pakuje wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Przyzwyczaiła się do niego, do tego, że ich departamenty miały przerwy w podobnych godzinach i jak ją dopingował w rozmowach z Francją.

Puka niepewnie w otwarte drzwi, bardziej dla zasady niż z konieczności, i uśmiecha się do niego lekko. Warrick odkłada resztę rzeczy do pudełka i zostawia pakowanie się na później.

— Deyna.

— Będzie nam brakowało pana, panie Yaxley.

— Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów na pewno. — Mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niej serdecznie. — Zaproponowałbym ci herbatę, ale już niewiele tutaj zostało. — Otacza wzrokiem cały swój były gabinet i wzrusza ramionami. — Możemy zejść do stołówki, jeżeli masz ochotę.

— Chyba wolałabym nie…

— Masz rację, mnie też trzęsie na samo wspomnienie, jak ohydna jest.

Deyna śmieje się cicho, ale gdy wraca wzrokiem do pełnego pudła, ogarnia ją smutek.

— Daleko się pan wyprowadza?

— Tak daleko, jak Lio będzie chciała. To bardziej jej decyzja. Jadę z nią, bo jestem okropnym, przewrażliwionym ojcem — przyznaje cicho i pociera nos zakłopotany tym, że dalej trudno jest mu puścić swoją dorosłą córkę gdzieś samą.

— Ale nie będzie pan jej robił nalotów do domu?

— Tylko raz w tygodniu.

Tym razem śmiech Deyny wypełnia całe pomieszczenie, a Warrick uśmiecha się do niej szczerze.

— Mam nadzieję, że pan i pana córka będziecie szczęśliwi, gdziekolwiek nie pojedziecie.

— A ja mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz sobie w końcu porządnego męża. Taka śliczna kobieta jak ty nie powinna być sama.

Mężczyzna dorzuca jeszcze kilka osobistych pamiątek do pudełka i zabiera ze sobą, wychodząc z gabinetu.

— Właściwie… — Deyna zatrzymuje go w progu, kręcąc pierścionkiem na palcu. — To mam już narzeczonego. — Rumieni się lekko, chociaż nie chce. Nie przywykła do tego, by tak łatwo okazywać emocje, ale to może być wina Warricka lub ciąży. Albo obu tych rzeczy na raz.

— Więc mam nadzieję, że to odpowiedni facet.

— Ja też.

* * *

Lily odrzuca od siebie książkę w momencie, w którym słyszy pisk Harry'ego, i wybiega z salonu. Jest pełna najgorszych przeczuć, gdy wpada do dziecięcego pokoju, gdzie jej czteroletni syn niszczy fort z drewnianych klocków ubrany w swoją piżamkę z dinozaurem. Lily patrzy w szoku na chłopca, który leży na podłodze, dewastując pozostałości po forcie i nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że na śmierć wystraszył swoją matkę.

Masuje twarz i podchodzi do niego.

— A co to za wielki i straszny potwór? — pyta, skradając się na czworaka. — Chyba muszę go… zjeść! — Porywa syna w swoje ramiona i udaje, że go gryzie, a Harry krzyczy głośno i jeszcze głośniej się śmieje.

— Nie możesz mnie zjeść!

— A co czemu?

— Bo jesteś mamą!

Chłopiec chichocze, gdy matka go trzyma go w ramionach.

— Och, faktycznie.

Dom ponownie wypełnia pisk dziecka, gdy Lily łaskocze małego mężczyznę swojego życia. Właściwie tarza się z nim po podłodze, dopóki nie rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Spogląda na dziecięcy zegarek na ścianie i stwierdza, że na jej zamówioną paczkę jest o dzień za wcześnie, a na kuriera trochę za późno, więc prosi syna, by został w pokoju, i idzie otworzyć drzwi. Chowa różdżkę za plecami i wygląda przez judasza.

Zamiera na chwilę, czując uderzenie gorąca. Czuje się tak, jakby cały świat się kręcił, a ona razem z nim. Jej mózg robi sobie z niej żarty, musi sobie robić. Bo przecież…

To niemożliwe.

Powoli otwiera drzwi, wolniej, niżby myślała, że potrafi, i spogląda na mężczyznę po ich drugiej stronie. Patrz na niesforną czuprynę, zawadiacki uśmiech, a na końcu w ciepłe, brązowe oczy. Zanim jest w stanie dobrze pomyśleć, że on naprawdę stoi przed jej drzwiami i patrzy na nią tak, jakby była całym centrum wszechświata, wyrywa się z jej ust:

— Jim…

Znalazł ją.


End file.
